Naruto uzumaki Namikaze aka black death
by azoo
Summary: After the another attack on him from mob of konoha the life of naruto changes. Super Naruto in story. kyubbi and goku helps him to become strong further details in stories
1. Naruto's life changes

**Naruto uzumaki Namikaze aka black death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did he would have been more strong. Being contain strongest bijju and all. **

**Chapter 1**

Many people of the village were running after someone in furious look on their faces. Each and every person around there intent to kill on their face, each and every person having some kind of weapon with them, it dint matter what kind of weapon it was they just got whatever their hand they could have reach to.

This was usual in for the person who is been chased. He really dint know what to do, why they were after him. Sometimes before now he even asked these people why they are doing this to him they just would say that 'You know why we are doing this to you! Don't act like you dint know anything' or they would just beat him and not answer. He even stop asking them when from experience from those beating he had known that if he asked that question he would get even for intense beating, It is not like each beating was any kind of slack mind you. But today was different, for each year at this time a year he used to get most worst of beatings. Like they would beat him till he would be in brink of death. But what the poor boy dint know that they would all think he was dead and then they went so that they could not be caught by hokage.

The said boy had blond hair and blue eyes which now had fear in it, he had fox like three whisker mark on both of his cheeks and orange colour dress which cannot be missed by any one; this boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Now the said boy was running as fast as he can with not a thing in mind but one 'where to go and how to escape', But for the unfortunate kid he found a dead end and now he know he will face suffering again and then first of pain started when this mob began to beat him senselessly. The poor kid dint had a chance to say anything he just scream out of pain this went on for nearly fifteen to twenty minutes and now the boy was very badly bruised and bloodied everywhere the said boy now was just whimpering and asking for apology for them for whatever he did to them because he dint know why they were beating and suddenly it stopped, then he heard a voice of some young person. He could just listen now because his eyes were also hurting him and his face full of blood. He was relieved that the people beating him were stopped.

"Mizuki-san? Why did you stopped us": asked one person from the mob.

"Yes, the Demon must be killed": said another.

"He killed my whole family and now i will kill this Demon spawn": said third person.

"I told to stop so that we too wanted to have fun": said the Mizuki leader of the group with him he had some six ninjas all who had just become Chuunin recently.

All those people cheered them knowing these ninjas here could do more damage to the demon than they could ever do. After hearing this poor boy tried to run and just thinking how to escape to be could to nothing because of pain.

"Please... don't hurt me... i really dint do anything... pl..ahhhh! : Blooded kid screamed when a kunai hit his left leg stuck inside.

"Don't tell lies to us you little demon spawn, we all know what you did": said one of ninja and mob were cheering for them.

"Please... don't.. hu.. ahhhahhhh!" : the said ninja broke his leg .

Then the hill broke loose, now all the ninjas started to throw kunai, like the blooded boy was a practice dummy.

Now the boy had pain like never before and fell into bliss full unconscious.

After seeing that the demon not moving they stopped and the leader of the group said that all should leave now before the hokage could know or ANBU find them. So they all left with the boy blooded there hoping no one finds him and would die painfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**COUNCIL MEETING ROOM**

This all happened in just 1hour where at time the hokage was in meeting with council. And said council especially civil council were asking for execution of one Naruto uzumaki, where the said hokage just denied it with feeling of new headache starting. Little did he know that it was only a diversion where something big going on outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOKAGE TOWER**

When hokage came to hokage tower with the headache as big as Hokage Mountains, he sat in his seat tiredly. Then thinking about what this all started from. He saw his successor portrait Yondaime.

"If you would have been here this would they would never have opened their mouth. I don't know how you would have dealt with this dam council or maybe you would have killed them by now": smiled thinking about old days.

Then he turns to the table seeing another tower of paperwork he sighed and said to Yondaime portrait.

"I sometime feel that you just went and died on me just so that you can escape from this damn paperwork" now seeing to papers on table like burning those to ground with some katon Jutsu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the ANBUs were searching for a kid who had blond hair and orange jump suit and they had lost track of him nearly for 1 hour now. Near the gate an ANBU saw that ANBU captain just returning from mission which he went yesterday and was not expected to return till tomorrow. So he went to him.

"Sir i hope mission went well?" asked ANBU eagle.

"Yea! It went well, it was not a problem as we thought it would be" said smiling to his comrade for nearly five years now. The said mission was A- ranked mission with tugs and A-Ranked missing nin with some of his companions. Mission needed stealth and so were expected use of some different lighting and water elemental jutsu so he himself took the mission because village was still recovering from Kyuubi. Even though they had recovered with having many genin, Chuunin and Jounin but they still were lacking in ANBU.

"Anyway eagle what are you doing here? Weren't you have to be in office for meeting with your new team coming to join", ANBU inu asked while moving towards the AMBU office.

"The idiot newbies who were supposed to guard blonde kid lost track more than 1 hour before and they just inform me", in annoyed with the some new ANBU members and knowing guarding this this day was more than important .

"WHAT!".

"So i sent three teams to search him".

Inu ANBU was concern now he had travelled with high speed even for normal ANBU the so that he can come and watch over the kid. Not that he dint had confidence in his comrades in keeping kid in safe but he always try to be there for him especially this time of the year October 10th.

So he was about to make summoning jutsu when he heard someone coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The said kid sill was unconscious and didn't know he was going to die of not treated quickly.

Sometime later luckily one of the ANBU members searching for him found, said person was just went to that small ally because she and her nin dog could smell blood. When she went there she was horrified of what she saw the person who they were searching for was dead in front of her. Her nin dog went near and sniffed and barked at his master. The ANBU who was little bit shock and stunned after another bark from her dog she gave signal to her others.

"Wolf to Eagle! Wolf to eagle".

"Taicho, target is found near shak of west side of village he is severely wounded and might be dead".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ANBU Eagle turned to the person who is coming and said

"Report"

"'sir!' we covered south part of the village but are still searching for the target" said bear masked ANBU.

But at that movement eagle and the bear got the massage at the same time from the walky (one way radio) from which they were all connected and paled.

Eagle turned to Inu but he had already gone by the very little sound of vice he heard from there walky of his and Bear. It dint take too long for them to do the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu after hearing the news was feeling like got hit with his sensei's Rasengan, he thought of Naruto as his little brother and thought of him as a part of an family even though he did talked to him only once and now hearing the news of his death like he had lost his connection to the world. Knowing this day he lost everything six years before his sensei and now his little brother. In his mind he was thinking of the ways he can kill the person who did this to Naruto.

When he reached the place what he saw just both horrifying and joyful, horrifying was the site and was feeling happy seeing that the ANBU was trying to heal Naruto which for him meant that he was alive.

Wolf masked ANBU turned to seeing that Inu captain had arrived so he reported to him because he was senior.

"Sir, target secure and is alive but still seriously injured, i have closed many wounds and cuts but still he has lost too much blood".

"Why dint you give him blood pill?" asked Inu.

"Sir i don't have it sir and he isn't ninja so i thought there will be no chakra in him to use pill." Replied wolf.

Inu just took a pill and put it in naruto's mouth and saw his condition not caring what she had said about pills because he had known that this kid had more chakra than any high level genin. He had known little about medical or healing jutsu because he had never required one, because his ex-team meat Rin was very good at it and they were easily be depended on her.

"Go and inform hokage about it and say that i will be on my way to hospital with him when after i heal some more of his deep cuts and make him stable to carry. After that, bring a team to hospital and send others to office."

"Yes, sir"

"And wolf" when she turned he said "good job in healing him."

"Sir" she saluted him and went to hokage to inform him.

At that time bear and eagle came. When Inu had had bought the kid to stable and movable saw that little bit of colour had come back from blood pill. All had known that kid was really lucky to have Kyuubi for at least once this time because if it was not there the kid would have died long time ago.

Now Inu took the boy and went towards hospital. Only thanking kami in his mind for keeping Naruto alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOKAGE TOWER**

The hokage was about to start to do the paper work asking kami to help him from this paperwork he dint want to deal it with it today and that time point he heard knock and sigh in relief thinking anything would be better than this paperwork or those council meetings.

"Come in" said hokage.

Wolf masked ANBU came inside and bowed to him and said.

"Hokage-sama it have news" said in dreadful voice.

"Report" said Sandaime hokage.

Then when wolf reported and saw hokage face thought of running away. A second later hokage was not there and when she saw behind that the door was now open. She dint know how to react it was like hokage had use Yondaime's priced jutsu. But she now just left for another part of her mission.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOSPITAL **

Inu had reached to the hospital as soon as possible with high speed even for the ANBU level ninjas to see, and he brought the boy when he was stable enough to move and he also knows that if he is not treated soon he might die even with his tenant inside him.

When he reached hospital he directly went to a doctor to treatment of the kid.

"Take that Demon out of my hospital he is not allowed in here" said the very high ranked doctor in hospital.

And which was wrong thing to say because when in instant that word left his mouth his throat was split open and the blood was pouring out and he was dead in next second.

"Now who else will deny treatment!" asked the very angry Inu masked ANBU.

"Take him to the ICU i will treat him" said one of the doctor and ordered his crew member to set up the room for treatment.

Inu seemed grateful under his mask and dint waste a second and went into the room and the doctor with his crew went to work, when Inu came out and ordered bear to go in ICU and keep a watch on them. Now he had faith in doctor but the crew member was different matter.

When hokage came and saw that Inu was there and there was also body of doctor on the ground and the said doctor was not by any small mean any other one but was highly reached with council members having his back. Seeing this hokage raised his eyebrow.

Inu masked ANBU just shrugged and said "He broke the law".

Hokage sighed and seeing new headache coming and he also sensed the tiredness in his voice and said.

"I want report written on this and mission in three days on my table".

"Yes Hokage-sama" said relived ANBU know he was still too tired for do anything and loads in mind he needs a big break..

After nearly four hours the doctors came out seeing hokage he bowed with respect

"Can you tell me how is he now? And what is his amount and extend of injuries? ", asked hokage to the doctor

"Yes Hokage-Sama, if you come with me to my office we can speak there".

They went to his office where he was offered seat.

"Hokage-Sama his injuries were fatal i don't know how he managed to survive the amount of time he did with his injuries. And as i was told inside in the ICU that he was treated by field medics and given a blood replenishing pill. So till the truth i don't want to imagine his condition at that point and seeing the torn places of his cloth there was many wounds and that medics did great job in keeping him alive so that he could to reach here".

He continued after taking the boys medical report in hand "he had three broken rib bones, broken left leg in three places, a puncher left lung very near to heart lucky that they had missed and hit his lung but still very fatal and luckily survived, a kunai stab at lever but again lucky that it dint reach through it but just it got hit, his backbone had broken and many kunai and Shuriken stabs were there on his back, leg and hand, his face also had many cut but were healed without leaving the scars but scars on his back will remain" the doctor completed the report with pale face even now he dint believe that he had saved peasant with so much injuries because he just joined the hospital and was not so much confidence in his abilities.

Hokage was also horrified by thinking a boy no more than six year old facing this and enduring this kind of injuries and pain. He turned to doctor and aske "anything else?".

"Hokage-sama he will be in hospital for may be next three to four month and i cannot tell about how his mental state will be till he wakes up. After enduring this amount of pain you know what i am saying hokage-sama but he is still unconscious and we don't know when he will wake up" bowed his head in shame seeing how anyone could do those things to any person leave alone a child he was disgust with his own village people.

Sandaime also bowing his head for same reason and asked "ok, i will assign two ANBU guard to him seeing what happened in the hospital sometime before" and left

Outside ANBU Inu was waiting seeing him he just said "He will live; now go home and take rest" and left the hospital with **sunshin**.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Sandaime was seen out and watching the Hokage Mountain especially the last face of the mountain and thinking_ 'was this what you wanted minato-kun' _and thinking about that night.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

_Konoha Hospital at the time of Kyuubi's Attack _

Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Yondaime Hokage of Konoha looked over his dying wife and new born son.

"Minato-kun…"

"Kushina-chan…"

"Minato-kun… please…don't cry… I know that… I am going to die… within the next hour… and I know… what you need… need to do…"

Kushina raised her hand, her usual bright red hair a dull burnished orange, to her husband's cheek and with a weak effort wiped his tears.

"Remember… we love him… and always will… even after death… and one day… he will forgive us for… what we are about… to put him th… through… … …"

The machine monitoring Kushina Uzumaki's, Konoha's Crimson Fury, princess of the Whirlpool Village heart rate flat lined and left a silent baby in the arms of Minato Namizake, ruler of Konoha, widower and late father.

After Minato pulled himself together, he walked out of the room with Naruto wrapped in a gold trimmed blanket decorated with red foxes over black fabric in his arms.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you my son… and I want you to know… me and your mother loved you… I hope this village sees you as a hero… but knowing most people… they will fear and hate what they do not understand… but may be my people are not like other villages...again I am sorry my son… my little Naruto-chan…"

Minato walked towards the Hokage Tower.

**OUTSIDE THE WALLS OF KONOHA**

It seemed that all was lost for the people of Konoha. Ninjas died by the hundreds, with no chance of slaying the vile beast. Even the third Hokage could not stand against the beast long, eventually being forced to retreat, if only to ensure that if the village survived, there would be a leader remaining. For you see, the Third knew what was coming, and that his successor would not be in this world by the time the ordeal was finished.

'_Hold on for just a little longer_' the blond ninja thought to himself and as he raced through finishing the last of the forbidden seal. The **_Shiki Fuujin_**, a seal created for the sole purpose of sealing away demons, at the cost of once own life. Running out of his hokage tower after preparation, the blond raced for the Kyuubi's location at a speed nearing the speed of light. With a throw and a yellow flash, there standing before him was the Great Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

With a bite of his thumb, 5 short handseals, and a cry of **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**, the Great Toad Gamabunta was summoned. Standing 60 feet tall, about the same height as the Kyuubi, the toad was orangish-brown, wearing a blue vest with the kanji for 'Toad' on the back, and wielding his tanta, which was about half the size of himself, the Toad Boss was truly a sight to behold. However, it was not him the people were looking at; it was the man atop his head. The blond ninja, the Yondaime Hokage and quite possibly the world's greatest ninja, standing 6'2" tall, with a jounin flak jacket, blue ninja pants and shirt, and his trademark white cape with the kanji 'Konoha's Yellow Flash' on the back, stood proudly, radiating a power which could seem to overwhelm all who opposed him.

"The Yondaime has arrived!" cried many ninjas from the ranks.

The Kyuubi too took notice of the great being before him. Not as great as himself of course, but indeed powerful. With a lightning fast slash of a claw, the great toad Gamabunta was wounded, a scar reaching from his left eyebrow to next to his nose, damaging the left eye.

Jumping back, Gamabunta growled **"If you can do something kid, do it quick, I can't handle too much damage."**

"I will, just keep us close. If we get too far away, this won't work", the Yondaime yelled to his toad comrade.

**"I'll do what I can" the Toad replied, and jumped high into the air, announcing "Suiton: Teppodama" (Water Release: Water Bullet).** Three large orbs of water fired straight towards the Kyuubi, only to be deflected by its tails with seemingly little effort. While this happened, the Yondaime was quickly going through all 125 of the required seals. When Gamabunta landed, he was hit by one of the Kyuubi's tails, greatly injuring his organs. Yondaime as well was struck by some of the Kyuubi's energy, but at the same time he shouted out his technique, in a voice which rang louder than any of Kyuubi's roars.

**_Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu _****(Dead Demon Imprisonment Technique)** in an instant, the Kyuubi, Yondaime, and consequently Gamabunta disappeared. Only Sarutobi, the third Hokage, saw where the Kyuubi went. Its energy along with that of an unknown source that felt almost like the Yondaime's was felt entering the stomach of a new born baby. The Yondaime's son, Namikaze Naruto, was now sealed with the greatest of the bijuu within him. The cry which echoed within the barely lit room where Sarutobi and Naruto resided was not heard by many, but for Sarutobi, it would be the most painful experience for him, as he couldn't do anything to stop it.

All the remaining ninjas on the battle field cheered uproariously as they believed the Kyuubi had died, however the cheering didn't last long, as they quickly noticed the absence of the Yondaime's body, as well as the number of corpses littered around them. The cries of pain were not ignored for more than a second, and quickly the remaining ninjas gathered the wounded and the dead, treating or burying them depending on the circumstances.

**END OF FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

Thinking about that night of six year from now had always brought tears from his eyes. Both parents of Naruto were great ninja and even before that great people. And each sacrificed their life for their loved once.

Hoping from his all heart that wherever they were at least they be watching on Naruto, little did he know how correct his hoping was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OTHER WORLD**

Shinigami or kae as were in other world was not happy would be saying hokage mountain is bigger than humans. No kae was furious and sky of his planet was thundering and storm was starting.

Minato who was meditating fell down from rock he was seating and when he saw Shinigami's face and he nearly wet his pant. He had known Shinigami for some time now that was a man happy and carefree attitude always laughing and trying to make decent jokes. But now he know something big was wrong and he have to calm him otherwise this planet may blow up. He had once heard that a person had done that and they had to go somewhere else to leave till he got another planet. He had even said that he Shinigami stayed dead for some time. So he went to him and asked what happened.

He saw and said "touch my shoulders you will see".

What minato saw he dint expected to see, a mob was chasing someone that someone was none other than his own son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and after that what he saw made him sick and nearly go there and destroy them all he was feeling sick of himself for putting Naruto through this, he had expected for worse the villagers to hate him or seer at him knowing a Jinchurriki's life but never expected to see them go beat an innocent child by themself. After whole incident was over he was pale, feeling sick and he don't know what all emotions came to his face.

After some time he asked Shinigami "Is there anyway i can help him Shinigami-sama?".

Shinigami shook his head and said "No".

"This is not the only case i was mad at" said Shinigami at which minato turned his face to him with questioning face "there is a group called Akatsuki, they are going after all other tale beast demon which means they will be after your son soon. Not now but in next ten years and why i am worrying is all the nine members of the group will be S-Class missing nin one is nearly many times stronger than you but he is still hiding and playing with everyone being deception card".

Now minato was worried too because he himself had known that he was not a slouch and in his world he was even considered has strongest ninja so whoever he was he must be someone good with not taking part in last war in his world.

So again he asked Shinigami "what can i do to help him Shinigami-sama?".

"You can't do anything, even if you were sent back to life it won't do any good and it is not possible" said Shinigami.

"Isn't there someone who can help him?" asked minato after sometime of silence.

Shinigami thought for a while and a smile came on his face and said "there is only one person who can help him and it is been a long time since we talked may be even around 200 years".

Minato thought 'who might it be?' and 'might he be any help because dead can't go back to help and if this man is alive then he would be too old to help that is if he is human' so minato asked the next question in his mind bring Shinigami back to reality "is he human?".

"You can say kind of he is one person whose race is kind extinct" now with a smile on his place "He is the strongest person alive i know in universe or you can say strongest person ever live".

Now minato could not contain his curiosity and asked "who is he? What is his name?".

"His name is GOKU, He is the funniest person i know and with kindest heart even in the fight he had used to show mercy when asked and always gave second chance for redemption ".

He continued "he is a sayain and spent his whole life with humans and also married and happily lived with them, He could always bring smile to others face whatever the time may be".

"Where is he now" asked minato.

"Ah he went to train and never heard from him from then on" said Shinigami, "now wait so i will try to contact him and also i should search for him".

Minato's head was spinning '_this said man was very strong then also he had gone to train for what he was told for 200 years how strong and furious will this man be'_ and '_i should ask him about a little spar or i can ask for tip or'_ but came out of his thought when Shinigami started to speak.

"GOKU can you heir me heir me?" asked Shinigami.

"Kae is that you? Ha-ha how have you been? It id been some time now isn't it?" a joyful voice came from somewhere.

"You idiot it year nearly than 200 the last time you spoke to me" said Shinigami annoyed.

"Really i dint know it was that long i thought it was nearly 1 or 2 years hehehe..." replied an embarrassed but still jovial voice from somewhere.

Minato who was listening just face pampted on ground.

"What are you doing? Are you free? I needed your help with some friend of mine" now asked Shinigami hopefully.

"Yea i am free was just meditating should i come there" asked again jovial voice before Shinigami could answer he said "here i come".

Minato was just thinking with awestruck for what just happened and thought '_how a person can come from far apart planet like it was his neighbour'_ and how this guy was speaking to Shinigami as if he was very close friend.

So in a next instant a person with height around 6.2ft, with light blue colour top which was like Hyuuga's komona but little bit short which ended at his waste length and white pants with having belt tied to his hip, he had black hear which was little bit standing at two edges even then the person looked good with his well-toned body and he was emitting some kind of kind of calm; even though he could see and feel that this person was easily stronger than him but the person was relax and had smiling face and in a no way anyone can say that he is old by the look.

"How have you been kae? And what you need me for?" asked this person jovially again.

"Hello goku i am fine and you look good yourself" said Shinigami "oh and this is minato he is also from your part of universe but completely hidden from rest, so not even boo or freeza or others could not find them" said laughing imagining about them not finding, He himself wouldn't have found if minato didn't call him to seal him; once before he had seen that planet but didn't keep an eye on that planet like some others.

He then continued "He is a great guy, he fought well for his village but couldn't keep up in the end so he performed a dangerous technique to defeated demon and sacrificed his life. He was considered as one of the strongest person of his world".

"Hello there please to meet you and my name is goku" said goku giving his hand to shake.

"Please to meet you goku-sama" said minato shaking his hand.

"Oh, please call me goku minato" said laughing.

Seeing this Shinigami fell down and rolling on the flour laughing, knowing goku no one called him anything but goku or master in oob's case, but nothing else. After sometime he calmed down and started to inform him about situation they were in so that he keep could help.

"Please goku help my son at least he needs a chance to survive" aske minato to goku who was thinking something seriously for first time.

"Tell me master kae how strong will be the enemy?" asked goku

"I think he might me as strong as freeza and in talent wise i can say greater number of technique then cell with having fought others and we could copy technique from others but before you go i minato will teach you as much as he can knowing different technique himself" .

"But how can i teach him all in such a short time?" asked minato turning to Shinigami then turned to goku and said "i really dint mean to look down on you as i heard from this Shinigami-sama many things about you it is just that these are the technique we use in our world and it takes very long time to learn it even though i know you are genius" said minato hoping he did not upset him.

Goku just laughed and said "don't worry about that you just think about the technique and how will it work then i will understand and will master it easily " minato jaw hung open and was on the ground same as this Shinigami who was equally shocked.

"How can you do that goku?" asked this Shinigami.

"I was able to do that when i mastered super sayain-5" grinned goku sheepishly and scratching back of his head in embarrassed.

But this time this Shinigami's jaw dropped to floor and after some time he asked "don't you get tired from getting strong" .

Goku jest laughed and dint comment on it but he turned to minato and asked if he is ready because now both should be concentrating goku should concentrate on keeping link between them open and minato should send all the information about the things he seemed or wished to teach his son through the link. It took nearly two hour to finish because Yondaime was not only known for Rasengan and Hiraishin No Jutsu but also **Ninjustu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu** he was known as nearly genius so he had all kind of technique to in mastery level or kage level and genjutsu with high ANBU level or even Sannin level he had also known about Kenjutsu of uzumaki's which his wife used famed in all the elemental country and which even ravelled seven swordsman of the mist. In the whole he gave all he had known and jest left out few of the very dangerous once like **_Shiki Fuujin_**and others which where it was suicidal.

After that minato was tired, it was like running for nearly 2 or 3 days in a row without stopping. He saw goku and shocked what he saw the sweating a little bit but nothing else he had guess about technique after it started that it. Now he felt as though Gamabunta had sat on him. And he had known that goku would also be feeling same tiredness or even more than what he felt, because the working of technique they used. It was like he was showing each and everything by doing the jutsu and each time showed it or sent the information on to goku. On receiving end he could nearly feel what goku did with it and which was practicing the jutsu from the information he received, it was like going for a long roller coaster and which is not small thing to do; in 2hrs like he had thought him nearly **2500 ninjutsu, 10 kenjutsu styles, Fuinjutsu, 8 taijutsu, and nearly so 100 genin** **to jounin level genjutsu** and then nearly collapsed after that.

Goku said" Oh! Those were a heck of technique you know" after shaking he said "Take rest and train because after i come we will spar now i will go and swart the technique or should i say jutsu you thought me "smiled and disappeared.

He came back and again asked "how old is he?"

Minato's face pampted

"Six" he said.

"Ok, bye" and disappeared.

But again he came and asked "what is his name again?"

Some sweat drops form back of his head and said "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".

"Ok, bye" and disappeared again.

Now Shinigami was laughing out loud.

When he came again and asked Shinigami this time "where is that planet?" this time Shinigami who was now laughing and rolling on ground after some time he said "elemental planet in northeast direction.

He said "Right, Ok bye" and disappeared again .

Minato who was also smiling seeing the eagerness of the universe strongest man and acting like an idiot

"He will do the job right?" asked minato to Shinigami now little bit concern and amused by all the things happened in last few hours.

On hearing that Shinigami again went into fits of laughter thinking that goku would never change how much ever strong he gets and minato jest thought '_yha! He is the funniest, strongest and kindest person i would ever meet'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOSPITAL IN KONOHAGAKURE**

**_Mindscape _**

Naruto opened his eyes to a sewer. The water was only about ankle level. He felt that he was walking down a massive pathway in a sewer system, soaked with water which nearly came to his ankle. He came to one end, and looked in awe. The giant gate before him was large enough to slide Hokage Mountain through. Then his blue eyes noticed gleaming red ones, staring him down. Naruto watched, fear filled, but in awe, as a single tail of the legendary Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, strongest of the demon world, burst into flames, lighting up the whole area. He fell back, landing in the water, looking up at the towering fox form. The demon snarled ferociously in his direction. As he continued he noticed a heavy air. It swirled around with a maliciousness Naruto had not ever felt. The KI was getting insufferable yet Naruto went on and finally came to a room with no ceiling in sight and huge bars kept shut with what appeared to be a single piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it

**"You must be Naruto. I was wondering when you would show up", said the huge kitsune, in a deep, animalistic voice, with a heavy dose of malice.**

Naruto looked up in confusion. "Aren't I dead?" .

**Kyuubi laughed loudly "Silly ****ningen****, it takes more than that to kill a Jinchuuriki of mine."**

Naruto looked both relieved and more confused. "What's a Jinch . . . that word?" If it was possible

**Kyuubi smirked "A Jinchuuriki, a concept developed by you ****ningen****, is the name given to a ****ningen**** who contains a demon, generally one of we Biju, via a sealing jutsu", explained the fox.**

"And I'm one of them? Cool! Which demon do I have?" Naruto asked eagerly.

**Kyuubi groaned "Me you freaking idiot!" growled Kyuubi.**

Naruto would have whimpered if he had anything but fear in his body. So he left his foolish act behind him so not to mess with kyuubi.

**Kyuubi on the other hand noticing some of the wounds on his body**** and its Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and asked just to conform its guess "Very well ningen, I would ask a boon of you if you will. Put your hand upon the cage I wish to see the life my pampered container has lived".**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why would you think I lived a pampered life?".

**The Kyuubi responded "That was the last thing your Yondaime, I believe it was, said before he sealed me 'See him as the hero he is'".**

Naruto's eyes widened before going to their usual apathetic state "Very Well Kyuubi but know this: Try Anything and I will lock you up in a tighter cage than this and you will never see the light of day again" Kyuubi was impressed he had the BALLS to threaten it.

** Kyuubi chuckled "Very well ningen I will not try anything on word of my demon self. That is something no demon is willing to lose." Naruto nodded satisfied with the Kyuubi before starting toward the bars.**

Naruto continued his trek confident and sure, he laid his hand on the bars and said "Come Kyuubi see the life I have lived and see if you respect me after this." Kyuubi laid its paw along the bars and viewed Naruto's life.

**When the transfer was finished, Kyuubi roared its nine tails lashing the bars trying to get out the cage. "LET ME OUT! Those child beaters! They will pay! What rubbish humans can be more demonic than the worst demon!**"

The kyuubi continued on its tirade of the villagers before Naruto spoke "Stop please".

Naruto looked at the huge demon with wonder and awe. The supposed general of Hell itself was more caring and helpful then his fellow humans in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His eyes filled with tears "Thank you. . . "He said quietly, emotionally, "No one has ever really helped me before".

**A gentler side of the demon's personality appeared, one he had buried underneath rage and power for centuries "I know, brat after seeing what you went through your life. I must say, I am appalled as to your treatment. The Fourth was but a mortal man, but he won my respect through sheer tenacity. And so, I respect you as well, for facing such a burden at such an age. Even we demons don't set such things on our kits".**

Naruto's mind was overloaded with information. The killer of thousands of shinobi, the Kyuubi no Kitsune no Youkai, respected him at an equal level to the Yondaime. In Naruto's mind, they were already friends.

Naruto said "Can i ask you something kyuubi?" still not sure how to react with or ask the most dangerous being in the planet and not to upset it.

**"Anything you what to know i will tell but only if i feel if you are worthy enough it" said kyuubi still amused about this ningen (human). Non till now could stand in front of its face and talk with kyuubi no Yoko. Not even a person before this kid who had held it in different seal. And from the look and by scent of this kid she could tell that he was her child which means that may be that another blond was her before containers mate.**

"Can you tell be why did you attack this village?" asked hoping to get answer.

**"Why do you think that i wanted a reason to attack the place?" asked kyuubi still amused.**

"As i can see your reasoning and questioning skill and also your pride as strongest demon will not allow you to cause any silly damages, I can also say that you have emotions and very one i can say by seeing reaction for my beating. By just looking all of this i can also tell that you think us humans as pitiful creatures as we humans think of other animals and so when we attack any animals then it may be for only three reasons one they caused any problem to us or hunted for food or they may be dangerous for us. And by way you talked to earlier talk of ours i can also say that you are very intelligent. So now tell me why did you attacked this village?" asked Naruto no taking breath for first time since he started to talk.

**Kyuubi after listening the way he talked and his reasoning for his belief just could not hold much longer and started laughing because it never expected any person or it was humanly possible to reason with the kyuubi no yoko not only that but his reasoning was also correct. After some time it calmed down and said "you have big mouth and you talk a lot" said with still laughing little bit.**

Naruto at first thought kyuubi was making fun of him and was about to lash out at it but after last statement he grinned and laughing little bit at himself seeing funny side of it. He already liked kyuubi even though whatever the village people say about it. It was fun talking to it no one till no had given time to him except his ji-chan and few people who always follow him and keep him safe. Even in the only three talked ji-chan, blackman and silverman because they dint tell their name saying that it was secret. Even in them only ji-chan would speak to him to him now and then but he had dangerous work of writing in paper and he did not want to disturb him. So he was always lonely never any person to speak and now speaking with kyuubi like a friend was good. But he needs to ask it if it wants to be his friend first. He came out of his thoughts after kyuubi started to speak.

**"Yes brat, you are right all you said. And good you have very good critical reasoning skills" said kyuubi with no malice in its voice**

"Stop calling me brat, my name is Naruto "said blond annoyed at kyuubi "and you still dint answer my question".

**"aren't you peasant one" said kyuubi still amused at this kid "Ok i will as what i can be remember that i won't say each and every thing till i deem you worthy enough".**

"Okay" said Naruto noting that kyuubi dint say that it will not tell him just not now.

Kyuubi satisfied that kid dint demand all information because it felt Naruto was not strong enough to know his parents, it had known that it would be hard on him when he knows about them. His parents had many enemies and strong enemies to boot. It had known its past containers life and because of the seal, the first interaction with between container and tenant can only occur when the container comes and visit it and give access to their senses.

**Kyuubi started "Before the night i attacked the village, i was in sealed in different person and because of some complications the seal had become weak. Using this situation ta an advantage a person with black dress with orange mask came and brock the seal from my former container and i was free"** kyuubi thinking about that fateful night** "That person put me under a genjutsu as soon as i was out not giving me any chance to recover from what happened and to think clearly" little anger on its voice when it said "when i was under genjutsu i dint know clearly what had happened, when i brock through genjutsu i saw that many ninja of this place where attacking me. So i started to defend myself from them, then there leader came and sealed me inside you sacrificing himself" said kyuubi sadly.**

Naruto dint know how to react this he felt sad for all kyuubi, its former container, Yondaime and last on himself, and he was feeling angry on Yondaime for sealing into him and putting him through this. But he also had feeling of overwound by thinking his hero had selected him personally and it was like he had given him the task of keeping kyuubi at bay from others. So he dint know how to react to these things. On the other hand now he was the only person who knows what really happened that dreadful night. But he wanted only one thing he had to know for just satisfaction.

"Do you know why Yondaime choose me to seal you inside me?" asked with full of emotion in his voice.

**It just saw desperation in the kid is eye to know answer not anger or any malice towards his parent so it just said "yes i think i can guess the answer but i feel you must become more strong to know his feelings and another reason is technically only a child with no chakra or started to developing his chakra coil can a bijuu as me can be sealed or the chakra coil will be damaged and he will explode and we will be free so it should be sealed in new born child".**

Naruto was satisfied with the answer because again he told that he will get answer when he became strong thinking _'If i need the answer then he needed to be peasant and become strong tats it right' _then determination in his eyes _ 'So will become strong enough to know the answer' _then thought _'how can i become strong? Who will help him to become strong?' _Then answer came to him so he did the only thing he could do just ask the person for help.

"Kyuubi-san will you help me to become strong?" then after thinking a while he said "will you help me to become greatest ninja of the elemental nation?".

**Kyuubi was shocked again by this kid. Never before anyone had asked for help without greed in them and it had never expected him to ask for help to him and then neutralised its expiration and said "why do you ask me?" it just wanted to know why the boy dint go to other humans for help to become strong and seeing that boy was dejected face _'maybe he is thinking i have rejected his wish to teach him'_ _sighing 'he overthinks sometime, It and known that being smart is double edge sword'_ by thinking "of course i will help you but wanted to know why did you asked me instated of humans from what you showed me the village leader is likes you right".**

"Okay thanks!" grinning ear to ear knowing he will be thought by most powerful person in planet and there is no way he could get another better person than kyuubi or stronger person than kyuubi. If only he had known "The reason is i only know you and jiji who is very strong and jiji is always busy doing most dangerous work so he won't be having time for me".

**"Most dangerous work?" asked kyuubi confused.**

"Yes, he always says he could fight you and die instead of writing in paper. So if he ready to do fight you strongest being than to do that means it should be dangerous right?" said with his face like saying most obvious thing in the world.

**Kyuubi howled with laughter uncontrollably seeing the way he said with that face was saw and thought _'Now this was worth being sealed for, Moments like these' _seeing its container watching with annoyed look and said why it was laughing and what really are those paper in which he writes and now he had known why kyuubi was laughing he too to couldn't stop himself from laughing and burst of belly full of laugh with rolling on the ground and each time they it slowed down when they saw each other's faces again they would start after around a long time they calmed down both were happy because both had felt loneliness for long time.**

Now Naruto asked his next desperate question he wanted "kyuubi i wanted to ask one more thing from you" said hesitantly.

**Kyuubi saw his face with full of hope so it said "ask away kid".**

But dint expect the answer which he gave. "Will you be my friend?" asked Naruto hoping the kyuubi will say yes.

**Kyuubi was beyond shock now surely this kid was very unpredictable than anyone it had ever meat before, no one had ever asked kyuubi that it had lived nearly thousand years now but no one had asked it this question. It was the first time it felt this kind of emotions with little bit tears in its eye but it was noticeable trying not to show its true emotions and so it said "why not brat?" in jovial voice.**

Seeing that kyuubi had given affirmative answer Naruto started to dance and turned to kyuubi and said "don't call me brat, my name is Naruto" then again started dancing with mumbling about having a new friend.

Seeing this kyuubi looked amused and was laughing looking at him.

**After some time when he calm down which kyuubi thought was never a possible said "kid you need to give me permission to access your senses so that we can talk to me even when you are wake up" thinking for some time it said "just think when you want to communicate with me so that people don't think you have lost your mind or something" 'Or _accusing that i have taken over him and try to kill him and if they know i am in contact with him they will try to take him under their control so that they could control me_' thought kyuubi .**

**It continued "And now the bonus part for both of us" Naruto already happy to know that he could talk to his only friend, so now he was more than happy to hear this bonus thing "When i will also be able to access your senses so you senses and reflex will improve because you want to be a ninja it will be very huge advantage for you on others because all ninja should work hard for years to get that kind of senses and your healing will also speed up than what it was before which was already good compare to the humans and last but not least is your chakra capacity will increase which was good before now for a person who dint use chakra you had at least high genin level chakra after my connection it may rise up to high Chuunin level" now laughed kyuubi watching the smile got bigger and bigger on naruto's face with ever advantage it told.**

"Okay kyuubi you can have access to my senses" said grinning ear to ear.

**Kyuubi warned him "Naruto you should know that this will hurt you a lot because i will be sending some amount of yokhi into your body".**

"Okay! I know can take it" said confidently.

Kyuubi seeing confidence in his face nodded and sent its yokhi to his body knowing how much it will pain and so after some time it was over and saw at its container who had not even mattered a single word and the said boy was clinching his hand tightly and which was the only sign that he was in pain. It was clear to kyuubi that the boy dints what to show weakness in front of it. So it didn't say anything about that.

**"It is over Naruto" said smiling.**

Naruto saw kyuubi and grinned at it the fell unconscious.

**Kyuubi had small smile on its face and it too went to sleep with only a single thought in mind _'I know that being with him will be a heck of journey'._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOSPITAL IN KONOHAGAKURE**

In the hospital at second floor there stood two ANBU members outside the room, guarding the person inside. This person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. It had been three days when he got hurt and was still unconscious. Each person from the group of the attack were been caught and had spent time with ibiki and then executed but ninjas in that mob had escaped.

Now the ANBU who were standing outside the room felt sudden use of chakra inside so they went inside to check what the heck that chakra pulse was and what saw was the last thing they had expected to see.

Inside the kid was glowing with chakra surrounding him so one of the ANBU quickly sunshine to hokage office to report to him immediately because he was ordered that if any changes happened or the kid wakes up then to inform hokage immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOKAGE TOWER**

Hokage was doing his paper work when an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama there is something happening to kid, He is glowing with chakra" said very much scared ANBU.

Sarutobi took his hokage hat and sunshined to hospital without saying a word

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOSPITAL**

Hokage directly appeared in the naruto's room and saw that what the ANBU member said was true Naruto was glowing with chakra which was red but not kyuubi's menacing feel in it. After three to five minutes or so it stopped and most of his wound was gone and his face held pain even though no he was still unconscious. So the hokage sent an ANBU standing at the door to fetch a doctor.

Doctor came and examined the kid and was shocked and turns to hokage and asked "what happened here hokage-sama?".

"Why what happened?" asked Sandaime with concern in his voice.

"When morning i checked he was recovering good but now it is like he is completely healed even the backbone and his ribs are healed what happened here hokage-sama?".

"There was a burst of chakra and then he was healed" and then seeing that only ANBU and doctor was there in room said that "This will be treated as A-Class secret so please summit your report after this to my office" said to medics who nodded still little bit shock seeing the miracle happening in the room.

Hokage turned to ANBU and said "continue your job and inform me when Naruto wakes up" after that hokage disappeared with sunshine.

The ANBU looked at each other and shrugged and went out to guard outside the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AN-

Please review and comment on the storie.

1) Kuchiyose no jutsu -summoning jutsu

2) Suiton: Teppodama - Water Release: Water Bullet

3) _Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu -_Dead Demon Imprisonment Technique


	2. Naruto meets his tutors

**Naruto uzumaki Namikaze aka black death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did he would have been more strong. Being contain strongest bijju and all. **

**-AN-**

**Thank you for the all reviews and here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review after that. **

**Chapter 2**

_**Mindscape **_

Naruto woke and saw that he was lying on ground near cage _'so it was not a good dream he truly has a friend now'. _Then he registered that he was soaking wet because of water which was on the ground. He was feeling cold and so without thinking he just wished _'if the water was warm then i wouldn't have complaint being soaked' _then suddenly he felt the water became little bit warm.

Shocked by sensation he felt, just to conform he bent down and touched water which was warm. Then he remembered what kyuubi had said to him _'__You are in your mindscape which is present in your mind, which normally should be build but because of me here it automatically is formed__'_

Then it occurred to him _'so if this is my mind so that mean i can change as i want right?'_ then he closed his eyes and concentration then he felt the dry ground beneath him_,_ _'i thinking its working' _thought Naruto then continued to concentrate for some more time.

Then he opened his eyes with big smile on his face expecting to see how much he was able to do change this sewer. Then a big sweat drop came back of his head, then he hit palm to his face for the obvious silly mistake, the said mistake was he forgot about light so it was all dark when he opened his eyes.

So again he concentrated then when he opened his eyes this time he was more than happy with what he saw the sky was blue as always with sun shining right above him, there was also little bit of trees, and small lake behind him. He was satisfied with his handiwork.

Now he went near cage which was still not changed mainly because he didn't change it.

"Hay, kyuubi-san wake up" Naruto tried to wake the kyuubi up.

Kyuubi grumbled and the opened its eye to see why Naruto was annoying it. But it suddenly got shock of its life. Here was sunlight outside but it was still in cage. _'Am i free and out?' _suddenly horror came to its face_ 'or is the kid died when i was asleep' _then it heard someone down. Then it saw Naruto standing there tapping his leg and glaring at it. So it asked slightly relieved can be felt in its voice but not to be caught "what is it kit?"

Naruto got a tick mark on his head about another name but dint comment on that. Then asked "i was trying to wake you for about nearly 20 minutes now"

"I was tired." Said kyuubi sheepishly

He calmed down after that knowing how it feels when you get tired and sleep "Ok!"

"**So tell me why you waked me up?" asked kyuubi seeing mood change in Naruto still amused it**

"How do you feel the changes i brought?" asked eagerly

"**It is quite good. I never thought a Jinchurriki could use Occlumency." said amused voice again**

"What is that occmky thing you said." asked Naruto

"**It's an ancient technique of minds. Where you sort out and arrange things like there good memories, bad memories, your knowledge, your emotion and as such... " thinking about this technique "Then you create a barrier, so that you can hide your thought and true feeling." said and continued "you can hide and set these things as ever you want because it is your mind you can do as you wish here." seeing Naruto listening carefully catching each and every part of its word "now for advantages part of this."**

**Kyuubi smirked and continued "By doing this you can learn quickly anything you learn and if you create a powerful barrier then no one will be able to estimate your true knowledge." After some time "And it will also help defend from people who can read others mind or their intentions. It can also help you with defence against genjutsu if you prepare barrier for those kinds of things." kyuubi said completing the small lesson on Occlumency**

Naruto look shocked at that explanations _'and here i just thought it was only my small mind and will of power to change in my head.'_

**Kyuubi then after sometime said "you should go to the living world now, i think you are healed enough to move now." seeing Naruto looking at it with a confused expression "go to your conscious world you brat." said annoyed**

"But how?" asked Naruto

"**Just think about your conscious world, it would do it." said kyuubi**

Naruto then nodded and disappeared

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and saw the white ceiling and with heightened sense he could also smell some of the chemicals and medicine. Naruto always hated hospital so when he got up he could feel something little bit strong.

"kyuubi-san why i feel so strong now more than ever." asked naruto thinking. Because whenever he woke up in hospital after chased by mobs he always felt little bit drained and weak.

"**It happened when you gave me access of your sense." said kyuubi "and brat don't speak loud just think what you want to say i can hear you okay?" **

'_Ok'_

"**And naruto don't say anything about me to any one and not even to your friends for now including your ji-chan." said kyuubi**

'why'

"**Remember naruto they all think i am the evil one now and if you say so then they will think i am taking control over you, not even your jiji would believe you so now for now don't say." **

'_Which means i can say later right?' asked naruto hopefully_

"**Yes of course." then thinking for while said "when you become strong."**

'_How i will know i have become strong.' asked naruto_

"**I will tell you when it is or when you become Jounin level ninja."**

'_So i should become strong to know and to tell the secrets?' asked now slightly irritated_

"**Yes" said kyuubi then feeling naruto's emotion it said "don't worry i will help you become strong." for which a smile came on naruto's** **lips.** **"and now ask your jiji how to become a ninja tats where you can start to become strong."**

'_Ok'_

Naruto went to open the door where he saw some mask people standing. Seeing them standing there he asked "sir i want to talk to jiji. so can you please inform him that?" the men stared at him for a while then went "wow" said naruto when he saw the man disappeared with some leaf Leaving behind

"**You can also do that when you become ninja."**

"Really"

Now the other masked man was looking at him like he had gotten mad seeing this naruto went inside closing the door

"**So only i told not to speak out loud."**

'_Old habits' _said naruto sheepishly.

"**If you want to become strong then you should try to be more quite"**

Naruto grumbled something about that but kyuubi dint catch it

Hokage came to with the same manner. Before he could speak he was interrupted

"Ji-chan you should teach me how to do that"

Sarutobi smiled seeing naruto not changed and still having smile on his face even after what happened last week. Yes it had be a week since he was been attack and now even after these things naruto was smiling _'i don't know how much still he can hold on and hide his life torment under his smile' _yes he knows that naruto hiding his sorrowful and feeling with the smiling mask he wears on his face. He had seen this kind of mask after last war and he hatted those kinds of faces because under those mask always there would be a sad stories behind those. Now thinking about that question he said first think he could think of "so should be strong to those kind of things naruto-kun. You should become a ninja to do"

Sarutobi dint expect the answer he got

"So tell me how to become a ninja. I want to become strong to know and talk about secrets" said naruto determined to become strong more than ever now. Been heard those reason that he can't know to secrets because he was not strong enough made him more and more determined to become strong.

Sarutobi shocked by the question and so neglected about knowing secret. What Sarutobi made a mistake was all ninja had to see underneath the underneath which he dint do.

"To become ninja you have to attend ninja academy which you can join when you become nine years old i myself will help you fill out paper ok?" asked Sarutobi

"Why not now, how can i protect myself from those peoples ji-chan" asked naruto

Sarutobi cursed council members because he had got known that they had planned the attack and made the ANBU to show the people where was naruto was and left. And he told everyone that he had lost tracks of naruto and send all no wrong trails if the person how found naruto was not Inuzaka clan member then it would have been too late for naruto to survive. And when Inu had heard about it, he barging into I&T division and then then torcher him to near death state. That idiot had nerve to tell that council member will not leave him so Inu got angry and then cut of his all fingers one by one. Whenever he lost his consciousness he would wake him and continue it till he cut all his fingers both his hands and legs. Ibiki had told him that even he himself felt pity for the person the way the fingers were cut. He told him that he cut his finger very slowly nearly taking 5 minutes for each fingers. He came out of his thought and answered the question "It is rules naruto-kun, everyone should follow those." only at the war time and exceptions like itachi who had councils support was able to join soon. Whereas in naruto's case there would be opposite to itachi case where there would be no support instead there would be apposing on this.

"Ok" naruto grumbled

The doctor came in and bowed to hokage and started to check naruto after while he smiled and said "you are good as new naruto-san. You may leave whenever you want"

The instead doctor said that naruto jumped and was to door then saying "thank you doctor-san" and slammed the door

Doctor turned to hokage who was slowly laughing at this and asked "why he ran like that hokage-sama did i said something wrong"

"nothing like that doctor-san he is always like that and for running like that there can only be two reasons" said hokage then turning to doctor said "he really hats hospitals and the other reason is he might have gone to Ramen shop here" smiling hokage said then turning to ANBU said them to go to office.

"I will leave now doctor-san" said hokage.

"Hai hokage-sama" said the doctor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto came out of Ichiraku ramen shop with full thirty bowls of ramen in his stomach. He started wandering around when some of the ninja who had it him in the mob were speaking. Recognising voice he ran in opposite direction after some time he came in front of a forest which had very big trees and it seems like the forest was large so he went inside without thinking after walking for a while he thought it was silent and he would be safe here from those villager.

Then tiredly he went asleep under a tree.

After some time an ANBU came and said "common naruto-kun you should wake up. This place is dangerous"

Naruto woke up. Saw who it was and hugged him and said "hai silverman-san how are you?"

"**Naruto ask him some ninja technique like _kawarimi no jutsu_ and _Henge no jutsu_"**

Naruto mentally nodded

"I am fine naruto-kun. How are you? I heard you got hurt or something" asked the silver haired man with dog mask "what are you doing here?"

"Yah i got caught by some mob how were drunk and started beat me" seeing man clinching his hand "silverman-san i need some help can you help me?" asked naruto with puppy dog eyes. Inside kyuubi was howling with laughter.

"Ok what it is?" asked Inu seeing he could not resist that look.

"Promise" asked again naruto with same face and small voice.

"Ok" said Inu cursing himself for not able to resist that kind of look.

"Can you teach me some basic jutsu please" asked naruto

Inu looked shocked under the mask and answer "No"

"You promised me silverman. Please" again with the look "pretty pleeaseee!"

Inu thought for a while and said "Ok, but you should not show to others or tell to anyone about it."

Naruto thought for a while and said "i cannot show to others and tell about it to others right?" then thought _'which means i shouldn't get caught using it.'_

"**Good way to put it kido." Kyuubi was laughing inside seeing its containers devious mind**

"Yes" said Inu

"Before i teach you about jutsu you should know about chakra. Do you know what chakra is naruto-kun?"

"Yes. It is some type of energy which ninja use to do technique"

Inu laughed at the blunt, simple and straight to point answer "yes i a way correct to put it in some correct form _'To perform techniques, ninja need to use their chakra. Chakra comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. The amount of chakra required for a technique will vary depending upon its size and complexity. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize an elemental Ninjutsu style.'_ I don't think you need the information on elemental chakra for now" said Inu

"That's what i said but in simpler manner" naruto grumbled

"First one what i will teach you is _**henge no jutsu**_" said inu said ignoring the comment because he knows i a way what naruto said is true

Inu transformed into 3rd hokage and talked in his voice" _' Henge no Jutsu is a Ninjutsu which every ninja learns at the Ninja Academy. Henge allows the ninja to transform themselves into any person or object. This allows the ninja to move with stealth or to trick their opponents.'_ You should know this naruto-kun that this is jutsu which is an academy ninja jutsu and which is also used by a kage even now" now Inu transferred back to himself

Inu continued "now to use chakra you should first st..."

"I know how to use chakra" naruto cut him off exited to learn something for first time and thinking about the use of the jutsu

"Then ok start i already showed you the hand signs now concentrate your chakra then try to do jutsu" said inu

Naruto started try and do the jutsu and nearly after so 2 hours or so he got it. First he transformed into Inu and then 3rd hokage then into dog, cat, beach, chair, basket, then last he turned into himself and had a big smile on his face and started to dance around Inu.

Inu for his part was shock. First when naruto started to practice he thought he will try for four to five times then give out. Because even in the academy it was thought in final year, when he saw that that he went on for a while; so he thought to wait and see how long he could without stopping. He was totally shocked when he saw himself standing in front of him, and then changed into various things he himself did not thought about before. How would have thought of henging like a chair. _'You are really very unpredictable kid naruto'_ after a while he saw naruto was seating under a tree _'one day you will surpass your father naruto i can feel it, you will be great man and ninja if you were lead right'_.

"Common naruto i will leave you at apartment" said inu

"Ok" said naruto still smiling big

They went to his apartment then he directly went to bed tired. Outside two more ANBU came and started to guard the apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Mindscape **_

Naruto woke up and came into the near cage and saw that kyuubi saw seating there and waiting for him for some reason.

"Hay, kyuubi-san why don't you tell me how you want the place inside so that i will try change it as you want. I was planning to ask you about it last time itself but forgot about it"

**Kyuubi again was shock that he what to make it have more comfortable place to leave. _'I think this kid will never stop to amaze me or shock me to core. Whenever i think i can't respect more than now and the kid comes and pulls another stunt like this' _kyuubi amused and told him to make some kind of forest with some place where it can lay down.**

"Close your eyes kyuubi-san i will try to change. I want to make it has a bit of surprise for you so don't open your eyes and don't cheat" said naruto

**Kyuubi still amused did as told and thought _'i always forget that he is still a kid. Even i can't believe it sometimes the way he acts that he is just six. I can't even blame the kid for this; the villagers should be blamed for taking away childhood from him.' _**

Naruto was trying to imagine the perfect place for it then it flashed to him and he started to make place in the mind. First he brought the forest where he was practicing before now, with cage becoming the gate of the entrance of forest and then rest behind it was covered by forest. Trees of all sizes with some being taller than kyuubi, then he brought so mountains which once he had seen in pitcher which he had found in a dustbin liking it he had brought to his home and pasted it on the wall of his apartment, then he made a big lake front of mountain with the waterfall same has the pitcher he had seen, then on the other side of mountain he made a cave which he had read in the book jiji had given him so that he could learn how to read and write, then he brought some animals like dogs, rabbits, birds as such so that kyuubi can hunt and made it bigger than normal sizes, he also made a house near lake which once he had seen when was chased by mob of people after him and last he brought the smell of trees and the fresh breeze and wind blowing in a direction.

**Kyuubi was in its own thoughts but when it heard sound of water it wanted to open its eyes but just tried keep its word it had given and when the smell of tree and chill breeze hit it, at that point it wanted to peek but asked out "Can i open my eyes naruto?" excited like a person in desperation **

"Ok" said naruto with little bit of excitement and also bit nervous about the opinion of kyuubi which turned into relief seeing its reaction.

Kyuubi started to run around and see the place which was very big nearly as big as entire village filled with trees, water, mountains, fresh air and also animals to hunt and it also observed that it was very much larger than normal, like rabbits a size of horse but it wouldn't compline. It was like being in its own kind of dreamland. **Then it turned to the naruto and said "kid this really is good. I really liked it. So i am planning to give you a gift in return for this" happiness could be felt in kyuubi's voice**

"Really! What is the gift?" asked naruto now again excited on hearing the gift because he had never got a gift as a compliment.

"**Yes kit, it is a Kekkei Genkai just like **_**'Sharingan is known for its ability to copy Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then replicate it at will.'**__**but it is only one part of it. There are other levels to this kekkei genkai which i will tell you when time comes**_**" **said kyuubi **"This will help you to become stronger"**

Naruto was very happy about the valuable gift. So he bowed to kyuubi and said "thank you kyuubi-sama"

**Kyuubi was once again hocked by honorific then sent some yokhi towards naruto "its ok kit, i gave the power so that you can become strong so what i ask is to you to become strong and happy" said quit amused kyuubi**

"You can count on me kyuubi-san" said naruto again

**Kyuubi's face faulted seeing the honorific from its name gone already, then in looked at naruto and said "Naruto now that you have started training to become ninja you should follow some training schedule" then continued "From tomorrow at dawn you go out for long run for a while, then after the running do some exercise then come home have some breakfast then do your routine so that people do not know that you are getting strong." **

"Ok kyuubi – Sensei" said in monotone voice

'**Kid sure know when to be serious and drop the idiot mask he wares' kyuubi thought to itself then said "ok kit now go and take rest coming days will be not be easy for you"**

Naruto went to sleep. Just thinking on the way he could become strong.

From next day naruto started follow his training schedule and then after training he use to pull prank like using paint bombs he crated to change the colour of their hair, so sometimes even whole body with different colour, he also some times _henged_ into someone then cause rampage in village, once he had gone into meet hokage tower to talk to him and saw that hokage losing blood from his nose and some smile on his face when he was reading a book so he saw the book and then he got an idea which lead to his first his own jutsu which lead to **C-rank **_**kinjutsu**_made by Sandaime which most of the men agreed the jutsu to be kinjutsu. So was put in kinjutsu scroll jutsu known as _**Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique**_**.** This went on for next three weeks where he even managed to make his silverman teach him another jutsu at last it they came to agreement that silverman will teach him jutsu and he won't use his _Oiroke no Jutsu _on him and where naruto agreed grumbling like saying barging perverts so he learnt _kawarimi no jutsu _taking nearly same time as his_ henge no jutsu_ took.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OTHER WORLD**

Kae and minato were talking when goku appeared in thin air.

"Hay king kae and minato" said goku as jovial as ever

"Good to see you too goku-san" said minato smiling

"What are you doing here goku and when will you go to konoha?" asked kae

"I will go there today and i thought before going to have spar with minato here" said goku

"No, you will not this planet is and also minato will not be able to fight here at his full strength because gravity here is nearly five times as his own country" said kae not what to blowout his new planet

"King Kae you know i had no other choice at that time" said goku feeling little bit guilty

"It's ok king kae-sama i can still fight at my 95% of strength and i have also trained under you for six years now and i am nearly twice as strong as before" said minato

"Don't worry king kai i have perfect place. Nearby there a planet where no one living stays and it is at same gravity as there country so we can go there" said goku.

When kae agreed they went to that that place.

After bowing, they both stood there for a while then fight started between them with all type of jutsu used by them but mostly taijutsu because both were too fast to other to leave completing hand signs and after nearly 4 hours both were tired.

"You are really good minato-san. Now i am nearly as strong as cell was at full strength then and you are matching up to me, which is really good. As far as my analysis now you are nearly as strong as Uchiha Madara from what king kea said but we can't be sure because he hasn't shown his full power yet. From what you said about having tail beast strength i think your son should be able to beat you if he what's to stand chance against that Uchiha Madara or his group" said goku

"Thanks goku-san i have been practicing from past six year so i am more than happy to see my progress and i can feel myself that i am now nearly five times stronger than me before i died" said smiling with the prise be got from one of the strongest person he had known because at his full strength he was able to go toe to toe with goku. And when he was compared with cell, he felt even more proud of himself. Far past some days minato was had asked all about goku and his achievements. Then he saw then damage they had made nearby and was shocked to see the damage _'i can't believe the amount of damage this place has taken. It is like this place is nearly falling to down and to think part of damage was from my side. If i was this strong when i was at war then war would have been over in two or three days' _then he turned to goku and said "can we go and take some rest and have food?"

"Yes" was the jovial tone of goku

And they left to king kae's planet and eat. After having the lunch they seat to talk.

"What are your plans for your son minato-san?" asked goku

Minato went to his room and came out with some scroll in his hand gave his first scroll to him and said "This is the scroll which states that you can take naruto for training trip, and if they don't agree which i am sure of because of the village council you can remind them of treaty signed by Uzugakure and konohagakure" sighing he gave "This is from me and my wife signing and saying you are highest ranked person and adviser to my wife who was the princess of Uzugakure"

And continued "and goku-sama tell naruto that we both loved him and always be proud of him and tell him that his mother's dream was to bring Uzugakure together again and to him to become uzukage" minato dint say that he wanted naruto to become hokage but after what had happened to him. He dint think his village deserved his son to lead them. After some time added "and goku-sama please tell naruto his about his parents when you feel he is strong enough to take it all and strong enough to take on my and my wife's enemies"

Goku nodded and went to minato's planet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OUTSIDE THE WALLS OF KONOHA**

Goku appeared outside the konoha walls and he could feel the pull from a Hiraishin Kunais from six areas so he made a Kage Bunshin and sent it to one on the east side of village where he had known about the minato's house was from the memory. In his memory he could remember that he could seal whole house so he sent kage Bunshin to do that then started to watch around and walk slowly to entrance gate of konoha after some time the Bunshin came with a big scroll with it he took it and dispelled it gaining his memory. Goku had known the use of kage Bunshin when he went into time chamber to practise what knowledge he gained from minato and it was very useful to him. So he went to gat guards "can i see the hokage?" asked bluntly

The Chuunins had seen him coming for a while but not before he sealed the scroll. They had thought that he was a civilian because of his cloths. But when he came near then they could see that he was wearing an unusual kind of dress. The person was wearing his orange with black jacket and inside they could see some black shirt and with black pant, with leas less shoe and smile on his face.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked one of the Chuunin recovering first

"No, but you can say to him that someone from Uzugakure has come to see" said goku sheepishly

"And am i to believe that? We all know that Uzugakure is washed away" said another Chuunin sarcastically now regaining his composer

"You believe it or not it is not my problem. So can you go ask your hokage?" said goku

"Sir, you should understand the security concerned about on village so if could give us any proof and your name we will go and ask." Asked the first Chuunin politely

"Common Genma -san you can't believe him. We all know there is no such village now" said another Chuunin to first

The said Genma dint even turned and saw him, he was just watching goku.

"I don't have any proof to show you both, but if you want to know i was adviser to the princess of the Whirlpool Village" said goku and continued "and there is document signed by princess of the Whirlpool Village which is only for hokage eyes" completed goku still in jovial voice.

Genma sighed and was about to sunshin when another stopped and whispered "are you really going to go to hokage for this kind of Genma? You might get reprimanded at this time. You know that there is council meeting going on right? Because hokage-sama will be angrier than ever if it is not for any important reason you interfere in meeting" asked Chuunin

"We can't delay this kind of information if this person is really adviser for princess of the Whirlpool Village." Said Genma

Goku could hear all the conversation which took place so said "Genma -san it is ok. I am in not in hurry. If you can fix an appointment before sunset it will be fine with me" after that if he saw towards village and said "If you send someone with me to show your village i will be happy." Said goku again jovially

Genma sighed in relief but remember to be there by himself near meeting room waiting, so that he could give report immediately "thank you goku-sama i will send you and an escort so that you don't get lost" said Genma

"Don't worry Genma -san i won't be lost but for you can send someone with me to show around" said goku again jovially

Another Chuunin pressed for seal and an ANBU squad came and after the report there captain sent a newbie and told others in to follow the person everywhere he goes.

So goku and the person went with him explaining about village and not giving anything that could help a stranger turned in to enemy.

After a while when goku saw a ramen shop he went inside and saw a blond kid, it was like seeing carbon copy mini minato. In an instant he had known that this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Seeing naruto he just went inside and sat next to him and turned back to ANBU and indicated another set net to him.

"It's ok goku-san i had my lunch i will be outside" said the ANBU went outside so that he could report indicating to other ANBU who were following him

When waiter came and asked about the order he saw menu and said "Please can i get five bowls each type of ramen" said goku

Shocked waiter asked again "sir, that would make 40 bowls. Do you want all here or do you want parcel to home" thinking _'i haven't seen anyone eating that much not even Akimichi who comes here. I could only think of one person how can eat that much and that is naruto-kun and he is setting next to him there and he likes only miso and chicken ramen this would be good to watch and wonderful day for business' _

"Yes i will have it now"said goku in his jovial tone

Waiters ran in to tell her dad about the order.

"What is your name kid?" asked goku politely

Naruto turned shocked that some was polite to him and also asked his name. Shaking off his shock said "Naruto Uzumaki" said grinning "what is yours sir?" asked naruto

"My name is goku" with smile on his face

"So you too like ramen goku-san" asked now naruto to know about the person who was polite to him.

"Yha, this is one of the food which i like" said goku "so what food you like naruto and please call me goku" continued goku

"Yes, i like ramen like non other and Ichiraku ramen is the best" declared naruto then time passed and then both were having good conversation after some time ramen started to come.

Seeing ramen coming goku said to naruto "You can have as much as you want it's on me ok?" said goku in his usual jovial tone

"Ok!" said naruto ordering some more

After a while both had good amount of ramen. Both naruto's and goku's stomach got filled and then goku asked for bill.

Naruto sat there rubbing his stomach it was the first time he was beaten in the ramen eating he had fifty four ramen bowls and the goku person had nearly seventy five with some pasta and vegetables.

"Ramen is really good here" said goku to waiters "It had been long time since i eat ramen this much. Your ramen is nearly as good as my wife's"

"Yes old man and Ayame-neechan are the best" declared naruto again

All but naruto gave small laugh. Goku saw the bill and removed some money which he was told take from minato, the stack of money sealed by minato, and then gave 10,000 to the shop owner.

Old man Teuchi took the money with both the hands and bowed to him in respect. He had not seen such a big amount of money at a time and was happy for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HOKAGE TOWER

Hokage entered his office exhausted and one thought in mind _'how does this meeting take more energy than fighting in a war' _today the civilian member of the council asked for execution of the naruto; the reason was that he pranked them. But the good news to hokage was that there was no real proof. Only he and another person had known how he had done the prank.

When he entered the office he saw that other person who could know about how the prank was pulled off. Even he was once pranked in his own office when he was eating lunch; naruto came in and did his _**Oiroke no Jutsu**_then put some tattoo on his left cheek when he feel out of his chair with blood lose and had lost his consciousness only fro few seconds. But he had liked the tattoo and left it there for a week for both his and naruto's delight. The tattoo was of monkey in a fighting stance with both hand held staff. When he asked about tattoo, he told him that someone had told him about having summoning monkey to fight so he thought of pulling prank on that. On that day he had made _**Oiroke no Jutsu **_a kinjutsu.

"Tell me Inu why did you teach him those jutsu" asked hokage

"Hokage-sama he looked at me in such a pleading way i could not just deny him to teach" said Inu

Hokage sock his head knowing how much his puppy dog eye making effect all who care about him.

"What did he do hokage-sama" asked Inu knowing there might be some new prank which is worth laugh.

"I don't know exactly how he did what he did" said hokage with smile on his face "he made Haruno-san's whole body pink and most of the civilian council members hair pink" said Sarutobi little bit of laugh coming out of himself. He had remembered that Akimichi Chouza had laughed out loud when he entered meeting room and was only stopped by Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku. Even the ever stoic Hyuuga Hiashi had small smile today.

Inu burst out laughing not able to control knowing all of them dint like civil council members.

At that movement a Chuunin came in and Inu composed himself and stood side again got covered himself in a genjutsu.

Genma came in and saw that hokage had smile on his face so he was relieved by it and gave the report what had happened nearly two hours before now.

Hokage had shock on his face. He had only heard Uzugakure and princess of the Whirlpool Village six years before. After the death of Kushina none had talked about Uzugakure. And he about princess of the Whirlpool Village only few people knew with him included of course. Even Inu dint know about it even after being so close to their family far so many years.

And after so long time he heard those words coming from a chuunin's mouth and told by a stranger whose name he had never heard. And what unusual name for a person to have, and another thing came to mind _'why did he come now? After so long time, i dint even heard this name mention by minato-kun or Kushina-san' _thinking for a while he turned to Chuunin and asked "where is he now?"

"Eagle ANBU captain has his team on watch hokage-sama" said Genma

"Inu go and fetch eagle" ordered hokage

Inu went without a second thought to command with one thing in mind _'i have never seen hokage-sama so tense in a long while'_ remembering those times a shutter came to him.

Not even after a minute longer when he had given ordered Eagle came and bowed.

"You asked for me hokage-sama?" asked eagle masked ANBU

"Yes, report on the this man goku" ordered Sarutobi

Eagle gave full report on that man without leaving anything.

"So the man is still at Ichiraku ramen shop?" asked hokage

"Yes hokage-sama" said eagle

Hokage took his hat and sunshined to the Ichiraku ramen shop with both the ANBU member following behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OUTSIDE ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP**

"See you soon naruto" said goku knowing this kid and he can get along well

"Hai goku, see you later" smiled naruto and ran in opposite direction

Turning to ANBU member with him he said "shell we continue our journey ANBU-san "then he suddenly stopped and turning to his opposite direction he said "i think our trip is over ANBU-san thank you for your time"

ANBU wanted to comment when hokage came with two ANBU guard.

"It is really nice to see you hokage-san" goku said in his jovial tone

"Goku-san i don't remember seeing you. Can i know where are you from" asked hokage politely

For which goku removed a scroll from his jacket and gave it to hokage. Who opened it and when he saw the proof his eyes widen and when he was about to ask question when goku cut him off

"Can we go to your office and talk hokage-san" said goku seeing some of the village people now trying to hear whatever they can

Hokage nodded and they walked silently to hokage tower. On the way hokage had many things in mind _'is this document ligament? Or has he faked the document and brought' 'but even i can see the seal of princess of Uzugakure and seal of konohagakure which both are real' 'this is damn confusing'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**HOKAGE TOWER**

After checking the seal in the office, which conformed it has legal. Then goku gave another seal which made him agree seeing the plot for Jinchurriki. The paper was here to take naruto so that they could use him as Jinchurriki. With angry look to goku and full blast of KI said "what is this?" throwing the scroll at goku. Inu who was barely standing there sweating with the amount KI leaking of hokage was nearly impossible. "You want to take him and want to make him as a weapon?" said hokage now standing

Goku could feel the chakra level increase with some overflowing. From the memory of minato he can say that, it is called _'killing intent or KI'_.

"Hokage-san you are misunderstanding that" said goku in calm tone but his usual jovial voice gone now "In that it only states that i will take him to a training trip, if you want i will bring him back before his academy class passes" still in his calm voice he said "I will not be here for long so there is no need of using him as weapon or so. And i will not do any such thing to minato's son" making hokage again shock and his KI went to null.

Inu also was shocked for many reasons and man thought going through his mind when he felt KI _'why is hokage-sama so angry? I haven't seen him so angry for long time and last time it was when the foolish Shimura Danzou asked to take naruto in his wing and make him weapon for village ' _when he heard same reason from this goku guy he again thought _'how come he come here and ask for naruto-kun with some damn papers? Even though he can make clam so there is no way council will leave him go'_

At that time three people came in the hokage office without asking permission. Shimura Danzou, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and sat in chair next to goku without asking permission again.

Seeing this goku turned to them and said "don't you guys even know to have decency to knock the door when you know the door is locked and meeting going on? Or even to respect your own leader?" asked goku

"Who are you to ask? We are advisers to hokage-san here" said Danzou arrogantly

"You may be the adviser not hokage himself right?" asked goku in calm tone "and there is no need of you guys here. And if hokage wants your opinion he will ask for you guys so all can leave now" said goku again in his calm voice and turned to hokage

All three of them seating there saw hokage giving them nod indicating the same. With the scowl on their face they all went.

Sarutobi nearly laughed when they all went away without comment. He turned to goku and said "It was entertaining" after that tension between them eased. After some time of silent atmosphere Sarutobi asked again "why now goku? Why not earlier or later?"

"Hokage-san if you allow me to put sound barrier seal then i can tell you about that" after some time when hokage nodded goku had done seal so that no one can hear about what they are talking.

Inside then barrier

"Hokage-san i heard about a group called Akatsuki, who are after all the Jinchurriki and i don't know much about the organization or their goals. I only know that the organization is still searching for members. That's it. So i want to train naruto soon so that can have a chance against the that group or any future problem" said goku

Sarutobi was shocked by the news of this kind of organization but shook it off for now. And thought for a while about what this person had said. "Goku-san if this organization was not there him wouldn't you have train him? And wouldn't here in village be easy to train him than no taking him on a trip?"

"I don't know about what i would have done if the organization was not there. That is question of 'what if?' you know that, for that kind of question there will not only be correct answer there will only be answer what the person feels right." said goku and continued "for the second part there will always be spy in village were many can see what is happening and by doing so the group might get information about his talent which we would what to keep as secret."

Sarutobi nodded and said "You know that the council will not agree with it right?"

"Yes, so only i thought of threatening them by saying that if they don't agree then the treaty between konohagakure and ours will break which i know they will not care till they know full force of their action, because by doing so they will break treaty with iron country which is otherwise neutral aside from Uzugakure, then rice country, wind county so by which they will automatically shut" seeing Sarutobi face in tension he said "don't worry hokage-san i will not do as such even if you yourself attack me" said with a small laugh

Hokage nodded so he dropped the barrier

"Goku-san can you protect naruto by yourself or should i send someone with you?" said Sarutobi bit teasingly

"Don't worry about naruto hokage-san i will protect him till he becomes strong enough to protect himself" said goku laughingly

Inu was shocked hearing that naruto will be leaving. And hokage accepted with it.

"You are saying that you are strong enough to beat minato's enemy?" asked Sarutobi curiously to gage his strength

"For your information hokage-san minato was not able to beat me and he is a very good fighter" said goku laughing little bit of remembering the spar they had before he came here

Sarutobi and Inu were shocked. They had no idea that there was or is a person stronger than Yondaime Hokage.

"It's very hard to believe that goku-san" said Inu bluntly with little bit of anger in his voice for saying that he was stronger than or as strong as his Sensei was. And this man dint even wore a ninja gears or had any weapons. He had known that appearance doesn't count with strength but the strongest person will never ware only civilian cloth they at least will have some weapon with them.

"Why don't we have little spar?" said Sarutobi now he too interested. He dint want hand naruto to anyone who can't defend him or just boost about themself.

"Why not" said goku who was always happy to have some spar

"Training ground 47 then" said Sarutobi to inu how sunshined away and then turned to goku to ask him if he can lead the way but he was shocked when he saw him disappear. Seeing him disappear he gave some job to two ANBU and the he too sunshined to that place to see goku standing there.

"How you came here? Goku-san" asked still surprised Sarutobi

"I followed ANBU-san's signature and came here" said goku

Sarutobi nodded but dint ask much. Inu came near him and said that he will fight first. Hokage nodded and said that to goku who too nodded in agreement

Both bowed at each other and stood in fighting stance. Hokage had never seen a stance which goku was using that was something to say because he knows many thousand jutsus and seen many taijutsu but never like this one. Then it started with Inu making quick hand seals and said _**Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile **_the big dragon moved towards goku, who stood there for a second and then when dragon came front of him he punched and it got destroyed. Both Inu and Sarutobi's mouth was wide open in shock. Sarutobi in his entire life never seen a person not only taking full blow but destroyed the dragon projectile without a sweat, Inu was in shock and his mind was blank stood there gaping at his dragon or to say where his dragon once was, Even Gai dint attack head on to a dragon projectile. Goku dint know that they were in shock and went near Inu and gave a weak punch so not to hurt him, but for poor Inu who was in shock dint react to it fast and got punched where he landed very far away.

Seeing Inu flying like that Sarutobi got ready to fight and then Sarutobi seeing that goku was really strong so he summoned Monkey King Enma to fight with him but was surprised by what happened.

When Enma was summoned, the first thing he saw was goku standing there. "Goku what are you doing here?" said Enma

"Was having spar with Sarutobi-san here" said in jovial voice

"No, what i meant is what are you doing in elemental nation? That to in konoha" asked Enma

"I came here to fulfil wish of one of my friend and please don't ask more." Said Goku

Enma nodded and turned to Sarutobi and who was shocked that Enma was speaking to goku as if both were old friends.

Enma neglecting shock looks on Sarutobi's face and said "And for what reason have you summoned me Sarutobi?"

Sarutobi shacking of the shock said "I just called you so that we can judge if he is strong enough to take Naruto- Kun for training"

"So naruto-kun will be trained by Goku. I should see how he would be after the training. And Sarutobi please call me when naruto comes back from training, i think you will need me at that time if you want to fight to him then." Said Enma

"Why is that?" asked Sarutobi knowing that nothing might change if a person goes for training for three or four years. He might be around may be high genin or low Chuunin the most. Because many used to have gone to train like that in old days even through vigorous training they would be high genin or low Chuunin the most at the age twelve. Even itachi and inu were at only at low to mid-level Chuunin and they were considered genius

"I will tell you later about that but for now know that goku is strong. Don't go by looks." Said Enma "And don't deny naruto-kun the chance of been thought by goku here."

Sarutobi just nodded and gave the scroll which indicating that naruto should be back before his class graduates.

ANBU came with naruto on his back. Hokage had sent an ANBU for bringing naruto and another to pack everything in his apartment and bring that too, before he left to the training ground. He did this because if the council got wind of naruto leaving they will not allow it.

After seeing naruto was there with ANBU. But the ANBU with the with the naruto's contents was not there. He just thought he was late so he turned to naruto got down from ANBU's back.

"Ah naruto this goku here" said Sarutobi intruding goku to naruto

"I know old man, this is the man who brought me ramen as much as i can eat." Said smiling "hai goku"

"Nice to see you too goku. I did say we will meet soon right?" said goku "And now i am going to train you to become strong so we will be leaving the village for some time now"

"**Just accept kit. He is strong i can feel it. He might train you and you can become strong soon without the knowledge of the others"** **said kyuubi**

Naruto nodded mentally but he knew he could miss his entire friends. "Ok"

Then naruto turned to hokage and hugged his leg tightly and said "I will miss you Ji-chan"

At that time another ANBU member came but was in full pink and very anger but naruto dint care about it but just hugged the ANBU and said "i will miss you to blackman"

The ANBU now his angry forgotten raffled his hair and said to him to become strong.

Naruto nodded then he turned to Hokage and asked "where is silverman ji-chan"

At that point Inu came and was hugged by naruto. He just saw naruto in the eye and said "My me proud naruto-kun"

Naruto nodded then he turned to goku and said "i am ready"

"No, you are not till you say bye to us" said old man Teuchi and Ayame standing next to another goku. Goku had sent a clone to bring Teuchi and Ayame so that it would easy to say good bye to naruto.

Naruto said good bye to all then opened his bag and started to search for something then when he got he smiled to blackman and throw something to him saying to catch. When the black man caught and saw what it was. It was a small bag in which there was very small amount of something in a very small bottle and told "use it black man. And don't waste it because if you did then you will be pink for a month" said naruto laughing little bit

Goku sealed the pack in a storing scroll and gave it to naruto and said him to claim on his back.

Naruto seeing sealed the pack stored in small scroll asked "Will you teach me that?" by getting a nod naruto happily hoped on goku then goku flew in the direction of water country.

Everyone was amazed seeing a person fly.

Hokage asked the pink ANBU "will you show me what have you got? It might be useful if we were able to remove pink from council members"

"No, i am sorry hokage-sama it very little to use and my only chance of getting rid of this if i gave you this then you must grant me a month leave" then he saw Inu pointing at him and laughing seeing that the ANBU went home to clean himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AN-

Please review and comment on the storie.

In next chapter the naruto will be trained by goku. And naruto will also get to know his heritage and full story of what happened the day of the sealing of kyuubi.

**uzu no kuni (Whirlpool Country)-Uzugakure**

**Hi no Kuni (Fire Country)-konahagakure**

HENGE NO JUTSU – transformation jutsu

_Oiroke no Jutsu - Sexy Technique_

_kawarimi no jutsu – subtition jutsu_

_Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Dragon Projectile_

Kuchiyose no jutsu -summoning jutsu


	3. Training of naruto

****Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.****

**Chapter 3**

Goku had brought Naruto on top of a mountain in uzu no kuni and unsealed the house. Naruto was shocked to seeing a house appearing from nowhere. After sometime he asked "what is this place Goku-sensei?"

Goku made up some clones so that they could make some dinner for them, then he turned to naruto and looked naruto in the eyes. Goku had always felt that every person needs a goal to surpass their previous limits. He himself had those kinds of experiences when he lived on earth. So the made a plan to tell the truth in a way to naruto so that he can be motivated.

"Naruto this is the country where your mother was born." This immediately caught naruto's attention. Then he started to ask non-stop questions to goku.

Goku held up his hand and said "Yes I know about them. And yes they loved you very much. Before i tell you about them i want to ask something of you"

Naruto was in a way having emotional breakdown after knowing about his parents. He was very happy now that he knew his parents loved him and they dint leave him because he had kyuubi in him.

"Do you know that kyuubi is sealed in you?" asked goku

Naruto just nodded dumfounded by the question.

"Do you know why it attacked village?"

Naruto nodded and mentally asked 'Can i tell him what you said kyuubi-san?'

**Kyuubi itself was shocked. Seeing this man was telling naruto everything that kyuubi wanted to keep secret from naruto for while till he gets little bit mature. But now that naruto knows about his parents, there was no need to keep those things secret. And then out of nowhere naruto had asked its opinion for something kyuubi had not expected him to ask opinion of; it was shocking to kyuubi by this boy's maturity. Kyuubi answered naruto "yes kit, tell him. I think he already knows those things anyway. He just wanted to conform if i have told you or not"**

Naruto told everything that had happened in last one month with him.

"Thank you for being truthful with me naruto." said Goku, then continued "and now, Naruto i too will tell you everything truthfully. The man who released kyuubi is a kind of responsible for your parent's death. I will not tell his name right now. But i will say this much, that man is forming a group to capture you to take kyuubi's power from you. He released kyuubi to see if he could fight it for its power but when he wasn't able to defeat it. He put a strong genjutsu on it and he redirected it towards Konoha so that village leader can seal it and then it would be easy for him to take kyuubi's power without struggle"

Goku continued "From what i know they will come after you in eight to ten years. So only i am here to train you, because your father had requested it of king kae."

**After hearing the name of king kea, kyuubi's head shot up in shock, _'I knew this guy was not any ordinary human. I can feel it, he has too much chakra to be human'_ kyuubi thought to itself.**

"Now kid, your father told me to tell you everything when i feel you were strong enough. Because both your father and mother were strong, they had had many enemies to them. And when word gets around that you are there child then they all will be after you. So tell me naruto do you want to earn the information by hard work or do you want me to tell you all now"

Kyuubi now got what this man was doing. He was creating a goal for naruto so that he could surpass his limit to reach there. Kyuubi dint try to influence naruto's choice because in both ways naruto will know about his parents. But how will he know will truly be his choice.

"I will earn it goku-sensei" said naruto with determination in his eyes and in his tone

"Ok. Naruto, now you know that your mother was from Uzugakure and your father was from konohagakure. And naruto your full name is _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._" goku said smiling at him "Common kid now we will have dinner and then we will discuss about your training schedule."

After dinner goku and naruto sat out discussing.

"Naruto i am a fighter but not a ninja. So i don't know anything about stealth and killing. Those things you should learn by yourself or by someone. I will just try to make you strong." said goku

"**Don't worry kit I will help you with that. I am expert with that kind of things." said kyuubi**

"Don't worry goku-sensei kyuubi will teach me that" said smiling naruto

"Ok, Then from tomorrow till one week you will just do running and exercise in morning and evening, in afternoon you study and in evening before running tomorrow i will show a jutsu. And how fast you learn that jutsu depending on it you will progress." Said goku ruffling naruto's hair, "So then now you can go to sleep"

So the training started. Naruto was taught the Kage Bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu) and he learned that in two days. He even made up to sixty clones. So goku made five clones and with each sent a group, first ten naruto's clone were sent to do read on beginner of seal book and next ten to practise it, then next twenty sent on leaf balancing chakra control exercise, then next ten each were sent to learn different kata. Naruto did physical exercise. After first week naruto was able to understand the basic of seal, got some katas, had gotten leaf balancing and tree walking exercise and also learned three D- rank jutsu; When naruto had told him about the gift given by kyuubi, goku started to teach him jutsu, but said not to depend too much on it. Now at the end of week goku and naruto sat near beach playing with in water and laughing and enjoying days. Goku was a real fun person to be with. Little did naruto know that swimming was also a part of exercise but which also has some amount of fun involved. Then they went home and after having dinner goku talked about his progress he had made till now.

"Naruto you are doing really well. Today before sleeping i will draw a gravity seal and resistance seal on you. Be using them and when you feel you are ok and ease with your present level increase it to next level it has up to level 100. Which means you can increase it till then, 100 times the gravity of this planet. From tomorrow after your morning workout i will teach you how to fly." Naruto was visibly happy with that because naruto thought flying was cool. Goku got up started to go out of naruto's room but turned near the door and said "Ah... Naruto, your mother's name was** Kushina Uzumaki**, Konoha no Shinku Ikari (Konoha's Crimson Fury) and she was also princess of the Whirlpool Village" then went out.

Naruto's progress sky rocketed because of gravity seal, Kage Bunshin, and healing of naruto which was main thing because his muscles got used to with is new muscles growing on him.

TIME SKIP OF 10 MONTH

Naruto's training had progress very well. He knows more about himself, his mother's birth place, and also that he was the prince of the Whirlpool Village. He now knows about his father but not his name. Kyuubi also told him that his mother was its previous Jinchurriki. But it had not known about the princess status about its Jinchurriki.

As for the ninja status, He was high Chuunin level. He had mastered two different Uzumaki style Kenjutsu with near perfection in stance. The perfection came because of Kage Bunshin; He used to make 10 clones to watch as audience while he was fighting with his other Kage Bunshin whenever they used to see error or suggestion they use to pop and send memory to all other of his clone.

So now he knew two Uzumaki style Kenjutsu, two taijutsu, 250 Ninjustu (50 of each element), 30 Genjutsu (It was his week part but was now able to break any kind of Genjutsu), and Fuinjutsu he was at inter mediate level which was good. His gravity seal was up to level 10 now.

"Naruto you are doing great till now so i will tell you your father's name and about him. And also one of his prized jutsu." said goku "And tomorrow we will go to Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) to purchase your weapons. Better ask the shop keeper if you have any thoughts about weapons because samurais are good with weapons."

"Naruto your father's name is Minato Namikaze. He is also known as the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konoha." Said goku

Naruto was shocked. He had his thoughts about it, but then it was shock to him when it was confirmed. It fitted very well why he sealed the kyuubi in him. Because he could not ask others to sacrifice if couldn't and also it was right seal it in him when it was sealed in his mother.

"Before your father died or you were born he was working in the office your due time was not up to two or three days. When suddenly when kyuubi roared he was shocked and immediately went to your mother, where he found there the elders and ANBU guarding were dead. His guess was that some person had leaked the information from within the village to outsider. When he went in, he saw a person had you in his hand and trying to stop Kushina who was still bleeding of your birth and totally exhausted. Kushina was using her chakra to hold the kyuubi. Seeing your father he threw you outside the window of the house. When your father saved you and came back. He was gone and your mother was bleeding more and lost control of kyuubi. He tried to save her and took her to hospital. Then he went to the person who did that to her. Naruto you should know that your father was known to be the fastest person at that time. So he caught him and they started to fight and your father was not able to defeat him and he ran off. When your father came to see your mother, she was in brink of death and after her death he sealed kyuubi in you knowing you will need it when he comes after you. He was sad that he was not strong enough to save his loved once" goku told naruto

Naruto started to cry and inside kyuubi was also crying for Kushina. Naruto fell asleep crying and exhausted. Goku carried naruto to bed so that he could sleep there. And goku slept in same room so that he could keep an eye on naruto.

Next day went on silently. And naruto had now new determination in him. Not the hunger for revenge but to become strong and not lose his loved once. He wanted to follow his dad's path. To fight for others and for his loved once or die doing it like his father.

Naruto was given 1 month to him and was ordered by goku for first time that he should reduce his gravity seal and resistance seal for zero. At first he didn't understand why to stop it. But when removed he was not able to control his action like putting more chakra then necessary or putting more pressure than required. In this period he broke many glasses but after four days he got used to it and also understood why he should not use it regularly. In mean time he also went to Tetsu no Kuni and came back with many weapons. 30 pack of Senbon (Needle) which were bit longer and sharper than normal Senbon, 10 packs of Kunai, 10 packs of Shuriken, 2 katana with one channel able and another chakra resistant, 5 ninjato with two having wind chakra based one for fire and one lighting, 10 swords two each for wind, fire, lighting, one for water and one normal and two chakra resistant, 3 Windmill Shuriken, and a staff which was only one foot long but when channelled chakra it would become five and half feet long. And in this one month he had learned Rasengan. And also learned that he had all the five type of elemental affinity, when he asked kyuubi it said that his elements were wind primary and water secondary; and because kyuubi is in him and its chakra getting combined with his so he has lower affinity to fire, earth and lightning. So he started to practice his affinities.

TIME SKIP 11 MONTHS

Naruto was now well built. He had started to make food for himself and by doing so found out that he was much better cook than goku. And his morning and evening workout gave him well built body. Swimming in sea against the current had become one of his new hobbies he and he did like to play and when he had become proficient with current of sea, he had gone to small Whirlpool nearby and tried doing same but found out it was much harder. Whenever he became tired, then he would just fly to his room and take a long bath.

Naruto also had developed the hobby of playing harmonica whenever he was free. When he was returning from Tetsu no Kuni he had bought 3 different type of harmonica and also bought a book on that.

As for as his ninja life is concerned he was in high Jounin level; he mastered the two Uzumaki style Kenjutsu, he was efficient doing those by using sword, ninjato, and katana even using wind and fire affinity. Now he was learning two different type of Tsuinken-ryuu (Twin Sword Style) and he now knew nearly 800 jutsu thanks to his kage Bunshin, and he also did different variations of Rasengan. Suiton: Rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan, Katon: Rasengan, Raiton: Rasengan and he also did create his own fuuton jutsu. Genjutsu he knew around 100 but it was still his weak point but because of his Kekkei Genkai it was almost useless against him, He knew five type of taijutsu now, his Fuinjutsu was at mastery level now.

After returning from Tetsu no Kuni he had gone to the old Uzugakure village. And was trying to find out something or anything that he can get his hands on, so that he can keep memories of his village, the village was totally destroyed and nothing was left. When he found some skeletons of people he cried for them for a while and then made kage Bunshin and buried them in one part of village. While taking skeletons he had found a seal stone in east side of village. Then he searched those areas for some time and at last he found very complicated seal array carved on the stone and he found eight of those stones and applied his blood on it and found a big castle. He went in and saw that some of the places were damage out in whole it was intact he made some clones and made them search the whole castle and after searching for very long he found some storage scrolls and a scroll full of uzumaki jutsu and He also got a summoning contract now which was there in Uzumaki clan for generations. He also found some old uzumaki style Fuinjutsu. All these in castle vault. Then he came out and again activated the castle so that it can be hidden till right time comes. After reading and completing that book he started to make and create his own seals.

Goku also thought him how to suppress his chakra when it is not required or to make his opponent underestimate him.

"Naruto for next month i will be personally sparring with you. And after this month you will go out in the world and do whatever you want for next six months." Said goku

Which made naruto look goku confusion, because he was never alone since he came to train. Then he realise that it was kind of test for him now.

"And meet as many people as you can, make friends and go with different appearance. For today you can go to nearby town and Henge into me and get whatever you want for your journey and come back and take rest, you might need it."

Naruto did as he was told. The month was very long and painful. Now he understood why goku-sensei had never had spar with him. Whenever asked goku for a spar, he used to just send a clone and say that he was not strong enough but soon will be. But now he knew that. Sparring with goku-sensei was like sparring with a mountain rock. Even if goku just defended himself, it felt like he was stopped by a rock or most times he was not even able to touch him. But at the end of the month he got used to their sparring and was able to have some hits now and then. He was happy in the end because he was able to fight goku.

Today was the day, for his new look and start of his journey. He had his black ANBU pant and shirt, and had a black mask (like kakashi) which covered his check to hide his whisker marks; he also had a black scarf on his head so to hide blond hair, then he had black mask with Red spiral mark on it(big uzu symbol) . Then he had a dark black and fire orange at bottom for his coat (like Yondaime Hokage) which had many seals on it, he also had made some seals on the masks so that he could eat food without removing it with this it. Now he was ready for his long journey.

TIME SKIP 6 MONTHS

Naruto came back to Uzugakure after exact six months. In these six months, he had done many things. Like, he had gotten his first kill the same day he left this place, exact six months before. It seems like a long time ago, when he had left the place and he went wandering towards Cha no Kuni (Tea Country). While passing by a place he had heard someone scream for help. When he went there what he saw disgusted him, there were two girls. They were being raped by six men. He went there and killed all within seconds. They dint even know he was there or their cause of the death. He was shocked to his feet, after he registered what he had done. But when he felt hug of a girl and heard word muttered thanks again and again his shock and guilt lessen down in corner of his mind. When he asked girls what had happened to them, 'they said that, they were from nearby village and was caught by these bandits. There uncle was killed by these bandits.' He took them home. There entire family thanked him. When he heard that this village is been terrorising by these kind bandits for a while. He decided to wipe-out these bandits. And he just did that. It only took him10 minutes next day. There were nearly 130 bandits and he killed them all.

After killing those bandits he rescued nearly 40 women and some children. But 3 girls were dead. He took all the money from the camp and it was around 8 million. He distributed three million among the ladys, and gave three million to the village leader and warned not to waste money, and told village leader to use it on village's improvement. The man cried and thanked him. Naruto sealed remaining to keep for himself to future use. And then he started looking out other bandit camps and in some searches he found some scroll and weapons. And to his surprise he also found a personal summon. So the called his clan summon and asked it if he can have other summons? Then it said yes but only if they were also called for battle. Naruto agreed and signed the summon scroll and summoned it. And to his surprise there came a black panther. And her name was yoruhime (night- princess). She had unusual affinity to wind and lightning. She also was good at Genjutsu. She uses the wind element to make the air dense and the used some kind of electric charge to effect there brain to cast Genjutsu. They both got along well.

And while wandering he also met many people and became friends. He went with the alias black. In the six months he raided nearly 23 bandit camps. Some camps had nearly 300 to 350 bandits. After he made his first kill he had also unlocked his second level of his Kekkei Genkai. In second stage he could copy and see in all 360 degrees. It was like Hyuuga clans – Byakugan, but he couldn't see chakra coils, chakra pathways, or tenketsu of another person and veins dint popped out near his eyes. But he was happy with what it did. But when he activated his third level it was not in a way he wanted. In this level he lost both the ability of his first two levels ability. But now he could cast one of the dangerous Genjutsu, where the person will be noushi (brain dead) and only he can remove that jutsu off him or he will wake up after one month with losing ability to you his hands and memory loss. In this level he can go into some once mind and plant false memory. Or retrieve the knowledge from him. In this level he could see up to three miles.

He used this third level only twice because he dint liked to mess with others memory. Once was the case when a person named kireishou from who had wiped out whole village including small children, he was the follower or some Jashin who follows a very strict religion. He did a bloody and ritualistic cult which performed their Kinjutsu on him. This dark technique allows kireishou to live through brutal wounds, in exchange for his killing of others and performing rituals upon victory.

He had gained the third level when fighting with him. When he started the ritual kyuubi warned him of. He just used _noushi no jutsu _on him and then tore apart all his knowledge and cut off his head to be bounty because he was missing Nin of grass Village. The second time he used was when was when he fought a konoha missing Nin Hugaru Hyuuga. Who was trying to rape a girl not more than 12, so he took all his knowledge from him and killed him; they both were A- Ranked missing Nin. So he got good amount for their heads.

And with his partner yoruhime he had whip out many Bandit camps. Yoruhime used to cast genjutsu and he would kill them and save nearby villager. He also sent a clone to hokage with a letter saying hai to him and that he was ok. It was the stealth exercise given by kyuubi.

With all this done by him he had also earned his name in Bingo book with good alias;

**NAME: BLACK (known as black but no one knows his real name)**

**ALSO KNOWN AS: _BLACK DEATH_**

**RANK: A –RANK**

**AGE: ?**

**WEIGHT: ?**

**Height Estimated at 4.2 ft.**

**EYES: ?**

**Hair: ?**

**HOME VILLAGE: ?**

**BLOODLINE: ?**

**SUMMON: UNKNOWN**

**Dressed in all black, with black pant and shirt; he also wore a black scarf on his head and he had black mask and Red spiral mark on it and he had a dark black coat on him. He is known to wipe out 23 bandit camps. Also believed killed nearly 350 bandit with a single attack (told by only survivor who luckily was not at camp).**

**KILLED**

**A-Rank missing-nin Jounin kireishou of grass country**

**A-Rank missing-nin Jounin Hugaru Hyuuga of konoha**

Suddenly a figure appeared from nowhere. From the chakra signature he could easily say it was goku. He had improved his senses too a great extent now. He could sense the entire chakra signature in 25 miles radius around him. He could also suppress his chakra to high genin level now.

"How are you Naruto? You look fine." Goku smiled at him

"Yes, i am fine." Said naruto

"Now naruto your next level of training will be held on another planet. If we stayed here, our chakra level will attract many people's attention." Naruto nodded to him. But was confused how they could go to another planet. "And naruto you better take off your seals. That planet has five times the gravity has this planet" naruto and deactivated his seals and took goku's hand and they went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto saw that the planet was totally different than there's. The trees over here were very big. Some were twice as large as kyuubi, and kyuubi was huge.

"Naruto you can follow your morning workout if you want, we will spar daily from now on, in this part of your training we will try and attain your transformation. I think you are at your limit in this normal form. You are above kage level in skills but you still need experience" Seeing naruto's complete confused face he said "come out i will give you demonstration"

They went out and took off in the air and went little bit far from where they lived. Goku suddenly stopped in mid-air and turned to naruto. Goku made seven clones and gave all a seal and by the looks it was naruto could say that it was a very high level barrier seal. After creating a barrier goku said "Naruto I am a Saiyan and we are very strong than normal humans." Naruto could hear that kyuubi gasping. "We can transform to increase our strength in every way possible. So we call this stage as super Saiyan" said goku "i personally have five levels. But you should know that attaining even one is great achievement. I am going to show you first three stage because if i go for level four we might get unwanted attention and have few people visiting me which i prefer to avoid" naruto nodded thinking as gokus enemy will also be as strong as he is. Seeing naruto's face goku said "No.. no they are not my enemies or such. In fact they are my friends and the problem is that i dint visit them for some years and they are mad at me. And you better know that making your enemies angry is much better than getting your friends getting angry on you. You can hurt your enemies but not friends" 'except one. He would come to fight even from the other world.' Thinking about Vegeta

Naruto nodded knowing what goku said was true.

Goku stood in ahhstance then his chakra sky rocketed. Goku's hair became blond and his eyes became green. "This is super Saiyan and we call it as super Saiyan-1" naruto nodded wide eyed seeing the power goku was producing, it was like gokus power increased more than 10000 times. Then again he put-up more power and his hair lengthen and there was electric charge around him making the air shimmered around his. "This is next level to super Saiyan and we can call it as super Saiyan-2" naruto was only able to stop in air because he was using more chakra than usual to stay up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OTHER WORLD

Minato sensing high level chakra looked everywhere. Tried see from where it was coming but he saw none there. He turned to King Kai and asked "What is that and who is that?" asked little bit scared.

King kai laughed and said "It is nothing. Goku is showing naruto his super syean form."

Minato looked shocked and asked "How can a single person have that much chakra and how can we feel that tell here." Asked awed minato

Kai just shrugged and said "It is Saiyans for you. They never stop training even after knowing that they are some of the strongest fighters in the universe"

Minato nodded, then started to train harder than before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goku put on some more pressure and power then his hair went till his back and he looked like warrior from heavens. Naruto could not stand there and was thrown away by the power goku was producing. Down on the ground there had formed a very large dent. Seeing goku like this he nearly pissed in his pants and even kyuubi was acting strangely. But he heard clearly it saying **"Kid don't you ever make goku be mad on us" **naruto nodded agreeing with it. In other world minato had fallen on his ass shocked by the power.

And this i call it as super Saiyan-3" goku said and went back to his normal self and at the same time all goku's clone disappeared. "Common naruto we will have dinner and then talk"

After having dinner goku said "Naruto your body is at limit now, if you put more pressure to your body than now you might face some problem in future as some side effect so i think you should try to transform and attain your new form. I can feel your power you have within you and i know you can do it." Seeing naruto bit disappointed goku guessed correctly what naruto was thinking and said "don't worry naruto. When i say it is your limit, then what i meant to say is you are currently at your limit for your age. You will get strong as you get older. And your body will get adjust to it. But for now you are this is your extent you can increase power but it might cause you harm"

"I don't know how?" said naruto little bit tensed

"it's ok naruto, we will find out in time. For now you take rest and sleep well from tomorrow your next level training will begin"

TIME SKIP 23 MONTHS

Naruto was far above kage level. In all ninja aspects his speed and skills but still got beaten by goku and was told he would be strong as time passes. His stealth had improved very much. He had learned all the jutsus goku could teach to him. Now he knew that goku was not from his planet. He was sent to help him from request made by his dad. He had felt warmth inside him after knowing that his father cared about him so much that he dint let naruto alone even after his death. Which made him happy and his determination grew even harder; when he learned of his mother's wish was to build Uzugakure again, he made it as his own dream to do so, and now being prince of the Whirlpool Village he took it as his own duty. He also learned the names of Akatsuki Organization members: Deidara, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Orochimaru, Pain, Sasori, Tobi, Uchiha Itachi and there spy Zetsu. And the hidden person Uchiha Madara, who was the main torn for his entire problem, death of his parents and many dead people in konoha.

He had his seals up to level fifty five. He had created many of his own personal jutsu or combination jutsus. He even was able to transform after six month of trying. He felt very good in this stage his speed and strength increased many times and kyuubi even commented that in his transformed form he might even be able to fight seven tail demons. And coming that from kyuubi was like it saying it was damn impressed. And he fought goku in his super Saiyan form in even grounds. There seed was inhuman and he guessed that very less people would be able to see him in this state. Giving all out in a fight was some fun. He even made a kon Bunshin and it was like his kage Bunshin but here he transferred kyuubi's conscious in the clone and the clone was half strong as his normal self. Which even then was above kage level and kyuubi was happy with it. The clone would take some amount of damage and when dispelled by him or kyuubi or got killed, kyuubi would come back to naruto's seal.

He also summoned his summons and practiced with them. They were happy with that and they all bonded well with each other. They all tried out different moves. He had created different combination moves with them. Sometimes when he used to let out kyuubi, go out and do battle with it. Even if kyuubi was weaker than him in power wise. Having only half of as his power, even then they used to have even match because of kyuubi's vast experience.

"Good morning and happy birthday naruto." Naruto was shocked that he had forgotten his own birthday.

"Thanks goku" said naruto

"Naruto today i will take you to another planet for a surprise. So pack all your belongings and don't forget to remove your seal." Naruto nodded and was bit exited to know what the surprise could be

After a while he came and saw that goku was ready so he took his hand and they both disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OTHER WORLD

"Hay king kai, I have a guest here for a visit." Goku shouted

Kai saw naruto and stared at naruto for a minute, naruto looked tense then suddenly said "You look like pineapple" then he started to giggle, then started laughing out loud.

Another person who was living on king kai's planet came to see what was happening. When he saw that kai was laughing out loud and next to him goku, who too was laughing and then when he saw another person he was shocked to see a boy with blond hair scratching his head in confusion and also laughing little bit.

Minato smiled at him with teary eye and said "Naru-chan?"

Naruto turned and was shocked to see the Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage of Konoha and his dad. Then he was hugged and naruto too hugged him back started to cry.

Minato held naruto then when he had tears in eyes and rubbed naruto's back. When naruto calmed down he said "i am sorry naruto to put this burden on you. I was ... ahow" minato got punched by naruto hard in his gut, when he saw naruto's face he had smile on his face

"Now we are even." Said naruto to his dad, he knew he couldn't be angry on a guy who helped him even after he was dead.

"How are you naruto? How is your training going on?" asked minato

"I am doing fine dad. And my training has been good and kind of awesome." Said naruto smiling

Minato and naruto saw that king kai was scolding goku for bringing a living being on his planet. So minato turned to naruto and said "shell we go in? King kai will be going on for a while."

Naruto giggled and nodded to his dad and they went to a room and they sat on the bed.

"What have you learned?" asked minato curious.

"I learned all the things you thought to goku, and also made many jutsu on my own." Said naruto proud of himself

Minato looked shocked and thought he was joking because even with the very hard and vigorous training no one would be able to learn nearly 2700 (ninjutsu and genjutsu combined) jutsus and 18 styles of fighting (taijutsu and kenjutsu combined) and Fuinjutsu. It would have taken around nearly 10 years of least to learn all. He himself was not good at uzumaki style kenjutsu.

"Good jock Naru-chan" said smiling naruto

"No dad i really did learn all. I now know nearly 2650 ninjutsu, 11 kenjutsu, 10 taijutsu, and created many of my own seals and did gravity and resistance seal which are at mastery level so i am master in seals also" said naruto in proud tone.

Minato shocked at his child and still processing it in his head and was not able to form any words so he just asked silly but reasonable question "How?"

"You can say thanks to goku and kyuubi for that" naruto said smiling. Seeing his dad giving him a questioning look he laughed and said "Thanks to kage Bunshin and Occlumency. You know that what the kage Bunshin learns you too learn that after dispelling. The day I learned to do kage Bunshin, I did around sixty than made them do chakra control exercise and send them to do useful work and i did physical exercise. And now i can do nearly 10000 Bunshin. And this kind of training wouldn't have worked if kyuubi didn't teach me art of Occlumency. It is a mind art where i can sort the memory and make as mind library so that i don't forget anything and keep my emotion hidden when necessary and sort the large data lump i get from my Bunshin"

Minato nodded and bunked to himself in his head for not thinking about this jutsus use before. At that time goku came in and said "Ok, naruto i will leave now. You have your birthday surprise and it's time for me to leave and meet my family on gran kai's planet. Your training is completed from my side. You have done well naruto and now you can enjoy" said goku

"No sensei, i still have much to learn. And i still have six months of training left" said naruto thinking fast so that goku won't leave so soon. And in start of training they had already decided that he must go and attend the academy for a year so that he could have friend of his own age.

"Ah on that naruto, you see... " goku said scratching his head "The planet in which we practiced; there the time goes fast, so only one year as past in your world and so you have one and half year time left to go to konoha not six month" goku gave little bit a laugh and said "i think you should go and travel once again and try to learn as much as possible and make friends because after you become ninja you can't make friends easily. Now you are in neutral ground and can make friends easily. "

Naruto just nodded but thought of how goku could forget things like that. But minato thought he had planned all this from first.

"Ok, naruto i will see you in fifteen days." Goku said and then disappeared

"Common naruto we will have something to eat and then you can tell me what else have you done till now." Said minato and went and brought some food to eat.

Naruto ate and was speaking about all the pranks he had pulled till now in village and what all he did before coming here.

"So naruto tell me how does your Kekkei Genkai work and what is its name?" asked minato

"Dad i still haven't given it a name. From what kyuubi has told me it has five levels and i have woken already four of them" said naruto

"Tell me naruto what it does so that we could give it a name and show me how it looks" said minato

Naruto nodded and activated his first level "This is my first level where i can copy the others jutsu just like Sharingan and the added advantage is that i can also copy the sub-elemental jutsu which Sharingan would not be able to copy. But the drawback compared to Sharingan is that i should practise it to get the jutsu or for the jutsu to have correct amount of the chakra." Minato nodded looked closely the changes occurred in his eye. The eye had turned a darker blue colour and there was like a dark green colour Windmill Shuriken in middle of an eye and the centre point of eye being blue.

Naruto then activated his second stage and said "This is second stage, in this stage i can see 360 degrees and can also use first stage with it" said naruto. Minato saw that the dot in centre of the eye had become red with thin line of red at all the ends of the Windmill Shuriken like shape. It was like the green windmill shuriken's sharp edge is shown by thin red line.

Naruto activated his third stage. Naruto's eye changed from what it was before, the horizontal side of the shuriken like design became very small. And now it looked like a green vertical line with very small vertical green line crossed over vertical line horizontally and in centre the red point had become darker red. "In this level i lose both the ability of my first two levels. But now can cast one of the dangerous Genjutsu where the my opponent will be noushi (brain dead) and only i can remove that jutsu off him or he will wake up after one month with losing ability to you his hands. In this level i can go into someone's mind and plant false memories. Or retrieve or take the knowledge from him. In this level i can also see up to five miles now before it was three." Said naruto

Naruto then activated his fourth level. Naruto's eyes now had one vertical green line (clits) like fox and had two small horizontal clits of red and green one below another making vertical line into three equal parts. "I activated this level when i first transformed. In this level i can use thirds techniques and can see fast moving object slow. That is i can slow time for around ten seconds" said naruto

"Those are eyes of yours are very beautiful naruto. I think _**Enzerugan -angel eye**_ would be a good name. What do you say?" asked minato

"Perfect" said smiling naruto

Naruto started to tell him about all the things he is been doing. When he told that he had made different type of Rasengan he was shocked.

"What are they naruto?" asked minato, curios to know what his son had done with his unfinished Rasengan. He wanted to add elemental chakra to it to make it complete.

"Goku said that the Rasengan was incomplete jutsu" said naruto and looked at his dad for conformation

"Yes naruto i wanted to add elemental chakra to It." said minato

Naruto nodded and said "your Rasengan is A – ranked right" minato nodded "so i created four elemental type of Rasengan. Katon Rasengan, raiton Rasengan, fuuton Rasengan, suiton Rasengan which i made it as s-rank jutsu." Seeing his father's questioning look he said "i have wind and water affinity but because i am always absorbing small amount of kyuubi's yuki, I can also use its elements." Minato nodded "after completing it i came across its disadvantage of being short range so i created katon Rasengan Dangen (Bullet), fuuton Rasengan Dangen and suiton Rasengan Dangen but was not able to do same with raiton it was more unstable than i thought" naruto winced on remembering the after effect of that unusable jutsu. Minato gave a little bit a laughs on his son's understatement. "I made it all as s- rank jutsu because it too does same amount of damage as other elemental Rasengan." Minato nodded and was happy that his son had completed Rasengan. "After these elemental Rasengan was completed. I took Rasengan to next and its final level." naruto gave his father a devious smile.

Minato was shocked that there could be level beyond elemental Rasengans "how can there be another level, as far as i know the elemental would have been final form of my Rasengan."

"You underestimated your own ability dad" said naruto laughing at his father "you were a genius in the way you made Rasengan."

"Ok tell me how you took it to next level" minato asked naruto happy and excited to see what would be final form of his original jutsu.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken, Raiton Rasensenpuuki both is very powerful jutsu. I used the kage Bunshin to pump more fuuton or raiton chakra into Fuuton Rasengan and raiton Rasengan. And i also created combination Rasengan. Fuuton and katon Rasengan gattai bakuha (wind and fire rasengan combine blast) here i would create fuuton Rasengan in one hand and katon Rasengan in another and then combine those too and direct the explosion in a direction. Same way fuuton and suiton Rasengan gattai (wind and water rasengan combine blast) here is use water instead of fire. And these are SS-Rank jutsu" Said naruto "My last and most powerful Rasengan is SSS-rank and kyuubi gave me the idea to do this and i can use this only when i am in my transform state. I named it as kitsune Rasengan. Where i use 85% of kyuubi's yuki and i mix my own 15% of chakra to create a Rasengan. Its explosion range is 30 miles" said naruto to which minato's eyes nearly pooped out hearing this.

"I am proud of you naruto and i know your mother will be too." Minato happily

The time went on and naruto was practising _shifting_ which was thought by kyuubi where he could move anywhere as for as his sense can reach. It would be very useful while in battle. Minato thought him some of his own personal seals and so naruto was enjoying himself. His father used to speak of his mother and tell him more her and how they got together. He also told him about key and told him if he wants to use it then he should sign the toad contact. Naruto nodded and told he will ask his summons if could get one more summons because he already had two now. Minato was shocked on knowing that his son had already two summoning contract, but not as much when he got to know that he had his name in Bingo book and he is an A- ranked. The time went on and his time there came to an end.

Goku came with left hand and his head bandaged still. But he was still smiling "hai everyone, and naruto are you ready to go home?" asked goku

Minato and naruto were shocked that goku was hurt. They had never thought anyone would be strong enough to hurt him, so however the person was they must have been strong.

On the other hand kae was giggling and just asked "how long and how many planet?"

"So you saw that." At a nod "i don't know how you all kais and the old man kai saw? I put all kinds of barrier seals."

"Goku how many times i have told you not to call him old man. He is Gran kai, give him some respect." Reprimanded kae "yes, i saw the fight. So tell me how long and how many planets"

"Six days and three planets, it was he who blasted two planets i did only in last one" said goku and was trying to cover up that he had blown one planet

"So, east kai lost three planets" said kai giggling again

"Yes" said goku sheepishly

Naruto asked "What happened goku-sensei?"

"Nothing just had spar with one of my friend" said goku

"And blown up three planet?" asked minato

Goku nodded and asked "shell we go?" trying to change topic

"How can a spar blow up three planets" asked naruto shocked

"Vegeta has become strong and so we had to fight as super Saiyan-4 at last two planets" again trying to defend himself

"And you dint went super Saiyan-5?" asked kai

"No at first i thought it would be not necessary but at the end i had to you use it. But when i did Vegeta also was exhausted and we fought for a while but the amount power made planet to explode and we were not able to complete our spar i brought unconscious Vegeta gran kai planet and i got patched up and came here before Vegeta would wake up."

Then they felt the sudden massive amount of power which made goku's super Saiyan-3 look as nothing. "I think he has woken up. Common naruto time to go"

Naruto nodded to goku and turned to his dad and said "i will miss you dad." Then gave his dad a hug

"I too will miss you son. Remember i am proud of you and your mother will also be. And naruto give konoha another chance." Naruto nodded

"Don't worry dad, i will give them even third chance if it came to that but if it comes to it i will leave konoha, Anyway i will leave it one day so that i can go to Uzugakure but i want to become Jounin before i go. But if things don't work out well then i go back to Uzugakure." Seeing his dads face he said "i will do all i can to gain place their dad, it all depends on how they respond back" then said "as a prince of the village i at least have to do what i can to my village" minato nodded knowing that his son had same amount of loyalty to his people as much has he had loyalty to konoha when he died. But building a village will take all the time in the world and he had known that if anyone could do that it would have been naruto.

"I know naruto and i am proud of the person you have grown up to become." Said minato again hugging him "and naruto in basement of the house have you seen the family photo?" naruto looked confused "It was taken when your mother was pregnant so it is like family photo." Naruto nodded remembered to bring that photo in his room. "Behind that there is a storage seal. In that there is money your mom had gathered for the village use it." said minato remembering Kushina keeping some money in there all ways.

Naruto smiled and nodded. Minato nodded and turned to goku and said "i thank you for things you have done to my family goku-sama and i am in your depth."

Goku nodded and smiled at him not his jovial or sheepish smile but a smile which indicates that he understood what this meant to minato. Then goku took naruto's hand and they disappeared.

"Isn't he really a great guy Shinigami-sama?" said minato looking at the place they disappeared

"Yes, even though he is the strongest person he never let that go to his head. He has very good heart he was always kind and jovial. Your son is same way. He too has kind heart if you are not his enemy even after the life he lived." Minato nodded, in corner of his heart there was always a fear of how his son would turn out after what he had seen the mob did to him. But now he was happy the way he had grown up and he thought the credit also should be given to goku. The way the man lived would always make you feel friendly around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LAND OF WHIRLPOOL VILLAGE

Naruto and goku landed in the place where they had come when they started. Goku asked "what is your plan now naruto?"

"I think i will go towards to wave country. While i was on travel i heard a person named Tazuna who was good builder so i will go there and ask to him if he would help me start building my village. I now have around 100 million from the bandied camp i wiped out and the bounty i got on missing Nins. After that i will ask some people or small village people if they would to consider becoming a part of Uzugakure. If they don't want then it would be there wish. I also want to meet my god mother who is known to be great medics and is my last relative. From what my dad said the first Senju and Uzumaki were brothers." goku nodded in agreement

"Naruto before leaving i want to say some things to you." when naruto was listening he said "Remember to be strong to help your friends. There will always be a stronger person than you and it is not wrong to be weak but don't let others harm your friend so become strong to help them. And even if you are the strongest person in this planet, if your enemy has your friend neck at sword point, then you will be weak. So help your friends and remember you can win a fight or battle single handily but war will be won with your back covered with friends." Naruto nodded then gave a hug to goku.

"What are you going to do now goku-sensei, you can stay with Me." asked naruto hoping the man who he considered as father figure and hoped he will accept the offer.

Goku gave a little laugh and said "i think i will go and start my training on my own. If not you will beat me next time we meat"

Naruto just laughed at goku. And then bowed to goku and said "Thank you for everything goku-sama. And you are always welcome to my house" said naruto

Goku nodded and gave an understanding smile and disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been 3 days since he started to search for this Tazuna and at last he came near sea and where he had heard that Tazuna lived on the other side of this sea.

Then suddenly he felt a familiar chakra signature of a person who long since he had meat in village. And with him he had another person who had high amount of chakra nearly as much as his jiji. So he thought of showing up then remembered that now he was a black death and it wouldn't be good. Then he thought of just speaking to him to know what is going on in konoha.

When he went near he was shocked to see his childhood friend 'blackman' now was wearing striking black cloaks with the red cloud patterns. So Blackman's name must be Uchiha itachi.

Naruto thinking for a while then made his appearance to them.

"I challenge you for a dual Hoshigaki Kisame" said naruto

"Who might you be?" asked Hoshigaki Kisame

Before he could answer itachi beat it him to it "He is Black Death, he is A- Rank ninja and he is the one who killed Hidan's master kireishou"

Hoshigaki Kisame nodded and removed his sword and said "I think i better take you alive to Hidan he will be happy to give you to his god." Laughed Hoshigaki Kisame

"Kisame be careful this man beat a immortal person so we don't know what he can do." Said itachi activating his Sharingan to analysis him

"Don't worry itachi it will not take that much a time" said Kisame "sorry kid i have no time to waste" then he went to fighting stance.

Naruto removed his chakra resistant sword and took an uzumaki style then after nearly twenty seconds of waiting they started to battle in high Jounin to ANBU speed. It went on for nearly 20 minute without a stop. Itachi was trying to analysis the person's move but saw not able to. For some reason his Sharingan was not working on this Black Death person.

Then they stopped for a minute. Then Kisame said "you are good kid, i never meat a person as skilled as you except my friends and my sensei"

"Sorry but you are not up to my expectations" said naruto then he moved in an inhuman speed and knocked out Kisame.

Then he turned to itachi who was already in a fighting stance. Naruto smiled and sealed his weapon and put a hand in the pocket and took something towards itachi and said "catch"

Itachi caught and the small bag exploded and then he heard a laugh. Itachi looked down and was shocked. His whole body had turned pink but not his Akatsuki cloaks.

Then he remembered something similar happening to him three and half years before then he got a small smile for first time since he had killed his family then he too started to give out small laugh then remembered who did this to him and saw to the person where he was standing before. But he was not there. Then suddenly he felt a blade pointed to his neck. Then he heard a voice saying in his hear

"Tell me blackman, why did you kill all those people. And why are you in Akatsuki?" asked naruto "and for your information i know a jutsu from which i can retrieve information from your mind, it will be painful and if you are innocent i will feel bad"

Itachi was shocked. It was first time in his life that someone had caught him in off guard. And when he heard the nickname he almost lost it and cried there itself. But when he heard the pain in his voice he felt as though he had been pierced through his heart. Here saw a boy who he considered like his little brother upset of what he had done but asked why he had done it. This question was asked to him by many peoples to know the truth but this boy was asking him why he did that for his sake. Then he was also shocked that naruto had become so strong and was also tempted to know what would happen if he fought his brother figure.

"I did for power." Said same answer he gave to all

Naruto laugh but not humorous laugh but a hallow laugh which sent chill down in itachi's spain. "Don't give me that crap. You always had power. And i don't believe it" said naruto

Itachi was again shocked that he dint believe that he did what he did without a reason and his own friends and his own little brother believed he did it for power.

"Why do you want to know?" asked itachi

"I want to know for my satisfaction" itachi nodded for direct answer

"Ok, i will tell" said itachi

Naruto went and sat on Kisame. And pointed itachi to take seat next to him, itachi smiled again but sat on a rock then about to speak but interrupted

"'blackman' don't worry about someone listening i have put a sound barrier seal around us and Kisame will be asleep till i give him antidote" itachi smiled

Itachi nodded and was more relaxed than he ever was. "A year after you went a person came to our house and my father was clan head so he asked that if our clan helped this person to kill hokage then he will allow him to become hokage and that together they can rule the world." Itachi said in disappointment "To my shock father agreed and they both dint know that i was there and so i escaped and told to hokage." Itachi then turned to sky and said "I was told to give report of happening to hokage. Danzou also got the wind of it and because of whole clan was involved so he demanded to destroy all of them but hokage said that we could just be banished by village. But Danzou didn't want our Kekkei Genkai be with other village so he demanded whole clan to be slaughtered. But again hokage said that a person from our clan can be chosen and only guilty could be punished and at last they all agreed, but to me and hokage-sama's shock i was chosen but it dint flash to us why? But in night i was approached by the person and was asked to kill all and he will take me and have a place when i am out of village. And told me to meet me at valley of the end"

"I was about to tell him to piss off but he vanished in thin air. Without a trace; but that night i only killed peoples who were guilty then went to report but when i finished reporting a Chuunin came into the room and said that i killed all the members of the Uchiha clan and ran off. And told that my brother was only survivor of Uchiha clan, Hokage told him to go and cover the area so that no one can enter or leave. Then he asked me what happened? Then i guessed and told him about the person. so then hokage told me leave the village for three years and he will try to bring me back after it calms down and if he dint send me message then i should think that he will not be able to help me. and gave me S- class mission for three years to watch over this man. Then i got to know that it was the entire plot made by him to get me the Mangekyou Sharingan and to adduct me. And he was the person who killed our family and he also kept my brother alive so that i don't get blind."

Naruto sat for a while in silent then after 10minute or so then he said "No blackman you are wrong."

Itachi gave him questioning look "I said you are wrong. This is not was a plot to get your brother not you" seeing itachi's questioning look he explained "I think he knew that you were there when you were listening the plan to kill hokage. And waited to see your reaction, when you went to hokage and not to your dad he knew that you were loyal to hokage; Even when Danzou said that your clan should be slaughtered you dint came to help of your clan to help clan but stayed with hokage. So they chose you as there dummy and killed all people and left your brother. How do you think this happened. When people were killed on one noticed except your brother who doesn't have any ninja way learned. They knew from start that you were a spy or at least loyal to hokage. And for last they did this to get your brother not you. You are just a batter for your brother and from what you have told me about your brother he would be planning to kill you every minute of his life. They have won their first part of plan"

Seeing itachi in eye and said "if you tell him he will turn against village and if you dint tell him then he will kill you or that person will kill you and then tell your brother about the truth that his brother was sacrificed by the village for village's good. And konoha will know that if you leave this group. Because your group leader will tell the villagers, I think Danzou is working for this group" Said naruto who was sheathing inside for what that Uchiha Madara did to him and then his friend then he remembered goku's words to protect.

"Itachi-niichan" itachi looked shocked by what naruto called him but as much as what he said after that "i am building a village. And when you feel tired enough to leave your past behind then come and ask me. I will make up your death and give you some post in the village with new identity."

"So you don't want to go to village?" asked itachi

"Yes, i will go for village that doesn't mean i can't build my village. But in the future with the hokage permission i will leave the village." Said naruto

"And do you think they will leave you? I don't think so; you are a Jinchurriki naruto i think you know that" he got a nod "Then you should also know that village will not leave you freely and if you leave they will mark you has missing Nin"

This time it was naruto who looked confused and asked "what did jiji said the reason i left the village?" asked naruto

"Only those people who came to say bye to you know that you left for training" said itachi "But for the council and village people he told that he gave a person a S-Class mission to protect you so that nothing may happen to you like three and half years ago happened to you and because it is a S-Class mission and given by hokage himself. No one dared to ask question about it. Because it is an S-Class mission's information will not be revived till mission is over. And from what i saw today you are more than capable to handling yourself."

Naruto started to laugh loud and clam down after sometime "jiji made a very good prank out of the situation" itachi was also smiling, naruto then said "I said that because as a prince of different village i can go to my village whenever i want to leave." Seeing shocked face of itachi he again started to laugh

"So you are saying that you are prince of another village." After getting a nod he asked" Then why did Yondaime-sama made you Jinchurriki?"

"Because he was my father" said naruto and after hearing this itachi fainted. And naruto started to laugh seeing itachi fainted and in inside he was happy that his blackman was not a bad person.

Naruto woke itachi who was still in bit of shock. Then he too understood how big a prank hokage had pulled on village and then he too started to laugh.

"So you are a Jinchurriki and prince of a village and son of Yellow Flash" he just conformed himself and smiled

"Yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze prince of the Whirlpool Village and i am planning to try and start building of village. So only i came here, to meet Tazuna who is good builder from what i have heard" Said naruto

"You know that building a village will take lot of money" asked itachi then got a nod, and then he suddenly got an idea and said "naruto we just delivered goods amount of money for the person named Gato and he has many hired many bandied and masonry's and some ninjas and ruling on wave, i think if you help the this village then this Tazuna might help and build you village for at lower rate and you can also take money from them and from what i know from the Bingo book, you don't like bandits and by doing so will satisfy all" said itachi in happy tone

Naruto also nodded and was also happy. Then he turned to itachi and looked him in the eye and said "Itachi-niichan please don't go after that person or at Danzou. That person is stronger than you and Danzou is for stronger in politically. I know how you are feeling. I too know that feeling, he is the reason my parents are dead, he is the person who released kyuubi on village and went to toe to toe with my dad before he escaped. So please don't go after him, the time will come when we can strike back at him but it is not the time yet." Said naruto in serious tone

Itachi sighed and he had known that he dint stand a chance against that person but seeing him always and not attack him would be difficult. And if what naruto said was true then he was as strong as Yondaime-sama. Then he remembered something and asked "can you defeat him?"

Naruto thought for a while and said "i don't know him and not seen him but at current stage i might defeat him but i dought i will be able to kill him. Don't worry nii-chan in time we will also be able to kill him don't get hasty everything will be done in time." Itachi nodded for that.

And naruto then asked about the information on other person of the group but itachi said he would not be able to tell because of seal present on him, for which naruto accepted and asked him about how they get this money for which he said that it was Hidan and Kakuzu's job to bring money and Kakuzu being bounty hunter got the money for the group. Naruto nodded said "And nii-chan don't give up my identity, if you do then i will pull pranks on you for rest of your life." Itachi gulped at that knowing naruto's prank might humiliate him. And he preferred to die than be laughing figure for others

Then naruto then drop something on Kisame which turned him into orange and said to itachi "I read some were in an article that he hates orange." Said naruto smiling deviously then said to itachi "tell him to go to bingo entry office and to tell them that i beat him, and then give this scroll which has the antidote of one dose" Naruto gave two scrolls and said "The other one is for you and be careful nii-chan." Then went to itachi had gave a hug

Itachi smiled happily this time, naruto had given him again strength and purpose to live and also some part of family and when he had said what had happened to dark day and was still accepted he felt as though he got his family back. "i will be ok naruto, you be careful about yourself."

Naruto gave itachi two items one was small ball as small as a chakra pill and another was a hand cloth "nii-chan you break the pill when you have meet all the person of the group. It will send me the entire person's chakra signature to me and it would be helpful to me when i am in an area i can be tracked by them .And that cloth has a blood seal on it so when you want to leave the group and what to join village or if you are in trouble put some of your blood and chakra into it." itachi nodded and naruto gave another hug to itachi and disappeared before putting something on Kisame again

Itachi woke Kisame up. When he woke up he was ready to battle again with that Black Death but saw a pink itachi and burst out laughing. Itachi got a tick mark on his head and threw a mirror Kisame when he saw his face he was angry and then itachi said "the colour will stay like that for a month and if you want an antidote then then we should go to the bingo entry office and say to them that we were beaten by black death" after hearing that Kisame started curse again but covered his hood and started to walk toward the east so that he could go to bingo office so that he could remove this damn colour. Itachi was smiled at Kisame and thought, 'now that naruto is back things would get fun again'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-AN-**

**Please review and comment on the story.**

**Enzerugan -angel eye**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu -summoning jutsu**

**Kage Bunshin no jutsu- shadow clone jutsu**

**ketsueki bunshin no jutsu- blood clone jutsu**

**kon bunshin no jutsu- soul clone jutsu**

**Rasengan -A rank**

**katon Rasengan S -Rank**

**raiton Rasengan S -Rank**

**fuuton Rasengan S -Rank**

**suiton Rasengan S -Rank**

**katon Rasengan Dangen (Bullet) S -Rank**

**fuuton Rasengan Dangen (Bullet) S -Rank**

**suiton Rasengan Dangen (Bullet) S -Rank**

**OODAMA RASENGAN SS -Rank**

**FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN SS -Rank**

**RAITON RASENSENPUUKI (electric fan ) SS -Rank**

**fuuton and katon Rasengan gattai bakuha (wind and fire rasengan combine blast) SS -Rank**

**fuuton and suiton Rasengan gattai (wind and water rasengan combine blast) -SS -Rank**

**Chou Oodama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) SS -RAnk**

**kitsune Rasengan SSS -RAnk**


	4. Hero of Wave

**Chapter 4**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.******

Naruto reached the place after a small flight. When he reached there he saw that a person was cornered and he was fighting nearly twenty peoples and he knew from the look that a cornered person might get killed soon. So he went there and wiped out all but there leader and took information from his head. Naruto was shocked knowing that his gang of bandit had more than two thousand bandits with some ninja also with them.

Naruto remembered the person who was been cornered, he went to him and asked "are you ok?"

He nodded and said "thank you for coming and helping. I was cornered by them. Being the leader of rebellion group my death would have brought down the moral of the village." Naruto nodded in understanding, normally a leader of the group would not give there information to anyone but he hoped that if he can get a person like this masked men on his side they would be in grate advantage.

"Anyway I go by name Black. I am here to see a person named Tazuna, who is an architect I think. I require him to build houses and other buildings for me" said Black (Naruto)

"Then you came to right person and saved his life. And no i am not Tazuna, i am kaiza and Tazuna is my father-in-law" said kaiza with a small laugh. Thinking of his father-in-law's image and the reason he is alive. If black hadn't come to village then he would have been dead already.

"Good for Me." said black with a laugh

"Come on I will take you to him." said kaiza and started to limp

Naruto just took his arms and put around his neck and asked him the direction. When kaiza showed the direction, Naruto ran in that direction taking kaiza on his back. They reached his home in 2 minutes. Kaiza was dazed at the speed at which they travelled. Normally it would have taken around 40 minutes to reach home, but they were here in no time. Kaiza shaking his dizziness told naruto "you are fast" to which he gave a humorous laugh.

Kaiza knocked the door and then a woman opened the door and grew concern from seeing someone carrying kaiza. She quickly enquired kaiza "what happened?"

Black took him in. Kaiza sat in a chair nearby. Naruto then turned to woman and said bowing "I go by name Black."

"He is the one who saved me today. I was cornered at west side of the village and a group of twenty came at me, if he hadn't come then i would have been dead" said kaiza

"Thank you for saving my husbands' life black-san. My name is Tsunami" said Tsunami

"And father he came to see you." said kaiza

"What can i do for you sir?" asked Tazuna

"I will tell you in a bit. But first tell me how long has this village been in bandits control?" asked Black

"It is been more than a year now. The reality is that these bandits and also some the ninjas has been hired by a person named Gato, he took everything from us. Our village has lost nearly everything to him, with him being the controller of ship we can't even make business with others and without my son's and his group they would have even taken women has slaves"

"Tazuna-san and kaiza-san i have a proposal for you." both Tazuna, kaiza and even Tsunami was listening to him now, "If you help me build my village for lower prize, then I will take down Gato and his men. I will take 60% of the money from it. I usually would not have taken such a large share, on the contrary I usually only take small amount but you should know that I am building a village. So I too need money for that. If you want you can have 75% of his shipments and goods contained in it." Then naruto thought a bit and said "But I will take a bag which he has and I also have one condition that you have open trade with my country when we need of trade." Said naruto and hoping they would agree to this

Kaiza limped to him and bowed and said "If you want you can take all the money you want if you gave us 75% of shipments and it's contains. We can easily feed our family with it and will be happy with it"

"And i will help build your village for free, if you were able to save us from Gato" said Tazuna

"Thanks for both your offer but its ok. Kaiza-san you should know that even with the goods from the shipment there still be problem if you don't have money. Just keep the money for future use of village and help the village to improve." then he turned to Tazuna and said "Tazuna-san thanks for offer but i want to build my village. And which one day would become a country. So don't think it as small task of creating a small village. I need good building with high quality so you will earn all of it. So you can take money for such a big project, but I am just asking for concession." said Black

"Even then my offer is still open Black-san. We know it will take loads to build home, so only I am offering to build it free" said Tazuna

"Same here Black-san you can have all the money if you want." Said kaiza knowing what it takes to build a village. This man would need all the help he could get to build a new village from a scratch.

Black was shocked with the generosity shown by these people and said "thanks and i will considered the offer if i am not able to afford the purchases." Said black

"Ok kaiza-san in evening at 8:00 you and your group go in town to wipe out bandits there and don't worry about killing. I will send some clones with you and they will wipe out all. You all just need to show them where bandits are. And please don't take person with weak stomach because killing might get dirty sometimes. They will try to keep it clean, but we can't say what will happen." Kaiza just nodded at this.

"What you will be doing Black-san?" asked now curious Tsunami

"I will go to main base and wipe them all" said black as if it was obvious think to do

"Can you handle them all at once Black-san?" asked kaiza but Tsunami and Tazuna just gasped

"Kaiza-san there is no need to be worrying about me. I dint earned the name Black Death only because I wear black." Said laughing Black

"You.. you are the Black Death the A-Rank unknown ninja?" asked shocked kaiza, he had once heard bandits talking about him in fear. One of them said that he had wiped out nearly 23 bandits camps without a sweat. And from that day kaiza had prayed god to send someone like him to his village. And here was the man he prayed for so long.

"You have good knowledge on the ninja's kaiza-san. And yes i am Black Death you were talking about" said Black

"Come on all of you, you can do this discussion later after you had some lunch." Said Tsunami coming out of shock, she had once heard the name when her husband had told her around six to seven months ago.

Both Kaiza and Tazuna then invited black. After lunch he went into meditating position outside the house near the sea.

In his mind he was going through the entire situation and the many plans. And sorting through the bandit leader's memory, from what he had seen in memory there were three missing Nins, two A-ranked and one S- ranked group.

Aoi Rokushou A-Rank Missing Nin of konoha, Kongou - wandering ninja another A- Rank Missing Nin, and the last were the group of four A- Ranked Missing Nins of Craftsman Village who called themself as Shitenshounin (Four Heavenly Directions) group. All four were known to be low level Jounin to mid-level Jounin. They were Kujaku, Suiko, Houki and Ryuugan and there group was recently given S- Rank status.

While planning naruto asked 'Do you want in on this kyuubi?' asked Naruto

"**I thought you will never ask. Fighting with you is fun, but I can't ease the blood lust when I fight against you. This time i have thousands of people to kill without being stopped I think I will enjoy."** said kyuubi in menacing tone. He could even sense kyuubi licking its lips

'Ok i will let you out so please stop doing that i hate when you do like that.' Said Naruto

'**Come on naruto, it is first time in long time i will be killing. It should be loads of fun" **said kyuubi

Naruto neglected and shutdown the connection between them and summoned yoruhime, and asked "are you ready to go full out?"

"**Yes"** said yoruhime

Then naruto got up and then went to house again to talk with kaiza. He made 25 kage Bunshin and five Bakuretsu Bunshin No Jutsu and a Chishio Bunshin no jutsu.

"Kaiza-san these are the clones i left you with. Just show them where the bandit stays in usual times. And they will do the rest." Kaiza nodded then naruto turned to leave

"Black-san!" called out kaiza and said "Be careful"

Black looked at him for a while and nodded. Then left in high speed

"I hope he will be alright." Said kaiza

"Don't worry kaiza-san boss will be ok." Said one of the clone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ran for a while with enough distance and came near camp. He then made kon Bunshin no jutsu and kyuubi came out. With the excited look on its face, then it turned to naruto

"**Come on naruto, when shell we start"** said kyuubi

"Fifteen minute kyuubi." said naruto

"**Call me kon when I am out."** said kyuubi

Naruto nodded for that and gave fire sword to kyuubi and said "i think you will like to use fire sword"

Kon took it and smiled deviously and said **"thanks naruto, i will be happy to play with it."**

Naruto bit his thumb and when blood came he made some hand seals and said chishio bunshin no jutsu. Five blood clones appeared and then he gave seal paper to all of them. They took it and ran in different directions.

Seeing kon's and yoruhime's questioning look he said "i made seal barrier so that no one could escape us" smiling deviously

"**And you were saying i am showing blood lust." **said kon laughing at naruto's blood lust on battle field

"Shit, i forgot to ask if shuurai and hiyan want in." said naruto, then again bit his healed thumb and made hand sign and pressed his hands on ground and said Kuchiyose no jutsu. Within a second there stood two dragons of human size, one red and another blue.

"Do you want in on the fight; you can go all out and kill bandits." Said naruto

"**YES"** was the course answer

"Then be ready in three minutes then we will move in. When barrier is up you can fight"

The red one asked** "You forgot about us. Didn't you?"**

"Off course not, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Would you?" naruto shot back trying to defend himself.

"**Just leave it hiyan. He is a baka. And now you too are acting like one."** Said shuurai

"**HAY"** said both naruto and hiyan at same time and they turned to each other and glared

"**It's time"** said yoruhime taking their attention from staring contest between both and then they all moved near building silently.

After few seconds naruto took his wind ninjato and nodded to all. Naruto made a sign and said Kage Bunshin no jutsu and nearly hundred clones appeared. And they waited behind. Naruto threw a stone inside the house breaking a window, and then from inside came many bandits.

"**Should I cast a genjutsu or shall we fight straight forward." **asked yoruhime

"**Don't cast genjutsu we will have some fun." **said kon

All of them agreed and they too moved in to fight. Kon and naruto were dancing with their blade in hand, in 10 minutes they had already killed around 700 bandits. Yoruhime, shuurai and hiyan were also killing left and right. Then suddenly they were surrounded by these bandits from all area. Naruto nodded to kon and others, they all gave small nod and then naruto started to make hand signs

Naruto said **'fuuton shippuu no jutsu (Wind Style: Hurricane)'**

Kon then combined that with his fire element and said **'kitsune bi'** (fox fire)

And then hiyan said **'dragon hi'** (dragon flames)

Yoruhime said **'fuuton bakuha'** (wind style: wind blast)

Shuurai said **'Raiton: tengai'** (lightning dome)

The hurricane which had fox fire combined with dragon flame was sent in towards the bandits with wind blast and after that with the lightning dome created the safety ground for themself.

After the jutsu had done the damage shuurai dropped the lightning dome and saw the damage the jutsu caused. There wasn't a single body left all were burned and turned into ashes.

"I think we should have made the jutsu sss-rank not ss-rank" said naruto, for which all were nodding.

Then they all heard clapping from someone so they turned to see that all the missing Nin had escaped.

"That was good display of power. Now that you all are exhausted we can finish you all." said one among the group

"**Naruto I want Shitenshounin (Four Heavenly Directions) group" **said kon

"**And we want the big guy" **said the summons

"Hay! That is not fair, I to want to fight too" said naruto protesting with them

"**It's fair as i see it, you made nearly 100 kage bunshin so you got the most of bandits so you don't get to choose here. Its overturn now"** said the logical shuurai

All but naruto agreed on that. He was mumbling about not fair business

But at last naruto agreed and then got ready to fight.

All the missing Nins were shocked that these people and animals were fighting for a chance to fight not the other way around.

- Hiyan x shuurai x Yoruhime VS kongou -

"**Hay! You big man there, come here you have to fight with us"** said hiyan

"Call me by the name. My name is Kongou - wandering ninja" said the big man

Ok then shell we begin

Then suddenly Yoruhime jumped and did **raiton: tsume (lightning claw)**

Which directly hit the kongou and he screamed in pain. Then suddenly some mist appeared from nowhere and someone got punched and then shuurai let out a yep and then puffed out of existence.

When this happened to shuurai, hiyan yield out saying **"we should be careful yoruhime, this man has a lot off power in that punch and we better not get hit by them"**

Yoruhime was just beside hiyan so **said "if you distract him just for a while I will put him under genjutsu. It's the time you should make your killing move."** For which hiyan nodded

Hiyan then yelled out **katon: dragon Dai endan** then there came out large fireball of a size of human head.

When kongou went to dodge it he was hit with a genjutsu by yoruhime **'denkai fuuton kuragari no jutsu'**

Then hiyan yelled out** 'katon: tsume kakuhandan '**

The fire whip cut through kongou in half at his mid-section and he was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto VS Aoi Rokushou

Naruto as soon as left out alone. He looked at Aoi and did hand signs faster than any kage and said **fuuton diatoppa no jutsu (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough). **Aoi was thrown away some distance. Naruto taking out his wind sword in his right hand said "sorry for that, i dint wanted them to steal my fight away from me; and you better give me a decent fight or i will kill you in most painful way."

Aoi Rokushou took out Raijin sword and said "You think you can beat me with that pitiful thing you call as sword. I have the legendary lightning chakra sword. You can't defeat me with that kind of sword"

"You are an idiot and one of the biggest fool I have ever seen Aoi Rokushou. From what i know of you, you don't have lightning affinity and now you took the sword and using it. You are just using the sword to convert your normal chakra into lightning chakra and using it as your own. If you had brain then you would have went to a sword maker and asked the person to make you a sword which is sweeten to you. But no, you just stole it and wasting its power. The Raijin sword is really a legendary sword but in the hands of lightning user it would have been deadly. I think you don't even know that there are other lightning swords, but the Raijin was famous for its perfect work of swordsmanship and the way it is so nicely balanced. And from the way you hold your sword i think you don't even know how to fight with a sword. You are just using it as weapon and not a sword"

Then naruto continued "Tell you what, i will give you 15 minutes and if you even put a little scratch on me I will leave you alive." So your time starts now

Aoi Rokushou was shocked at first on hearing about the swords which are just like his. And in the way Black Death was explaining him about the mistakes he had committed, he became tenser as the time passed by. He now feared for his life. When he said he will let him leave if he made a scratch on him, he got some hope and took sword and dashed on to him and started to put more amount of chakra into sword to convert it into lighting chakra and started to attack continuously. Black Death was just dodging and defending his attack with his sword.

Naruto was getting tired of waiting for 15 minute time to get over. Aoi just was putting more and more amount of chakra into his blade whenever he defended. He didn't even notice that naruto was using wind sword and lightning sword would be useless on him. It went on for nearly 10 minute and then Aoi Rokushou got frustrated and threw the sword and started making hand signs and said

'**Katon: Dai Endan - Great Fireball'**

Naruto just side stepped it and dodged it. And saw that Aoi doing hand signs again and this time naruto defended himself and did is own hand signs

'**Karyuudan - Fire Dragon Projectile' **said Aoi

'**Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Encampment Wall'** said naruto

Naruto blocked the dragon it was nearly end of time. And this time Aoi did nearly similar hand signs and said

'**Karyuu Endan - Fire Dragon Flame Projectile' **

'**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique'** said naruto

Naruto after countered it quickly went next to him and said "Time up dude" and then cut his neck shiftily. And the fight was over.

"It was boring fight. I knew i should have fought Shitenshounin (Four Heavenly Directions) group" said grumbling naruto and saw that all others were waiting for him there. So he took the Raijin sword and sealed it. And then made a kage bunshin to seal Aoi and others for their bounty

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kujaku X Suiko X Houki X Ryuugan VS Kon

"I don't know what to call you. Fool that you choose us to fight or unlucky that you will be dead soon" said Houki

**Kon just said "Raiton: Raikyuu (Lightning Style: Lightning Ball)" kon having centuries of experience didn't even needed hand signs for small jutsu like that.**

The lightning ball passed through Houki's chest and he was dead without even having time to shout out in pain.

In angry both Ryuugan and Kujaku came to attack kon with their swords. Kujaku used her wind sword and made a slash to cut kon. But it went into puff of smoke showing all that it was a kage bunshin.

**Kon was now near Suiko and said "Doton: Domu - Earth Spear" a spear appeared and hit the Suiko full on, but didn't happen anything to him.**

Suiko said "Your jutsu will not do anything to me. It's useless against my chakra armour. Now you will pay death by your death" then started to do hand signs and

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique"

**Kon did quick hand signs and countered with his own jutsu and said "Suiton: Daibaku Suishouha - Great Exploding Water Collision Waves" **

When both jutsu collided and cancelled each other, then Suiko saw that there was no one in front of him. And he started searching for the person then he suddenly someone appeared behind him and said in low voice.

"**Searching for someone?" asked kon with its sword pressed against his neck. "One advice before you die, don't ever say your advantage or weakness in front of enemies" then cut his head off.**

Then kon created a two kage bunshin to fight against Ryuugan and he himself went against Kujaku.

Kujaku did started to dance with her swords and sending wind attack against him. He was used to fight against naruto who he thought was the best wind user with all weapons, so he didn't have any problem in dodging attacks. Then he too started to fight with his fire sword and at that time Kujaku was have problem using wind, because if she used wind then the fire from kon's sword would blow out at her. So she suddenly jumped back and started to do hand sign but was not fast enough and got her head separated from her body.

Ryuugan was fighting with his sword and was losing. Then suddenly they puffed out and Ryuugan was shocked that they disappeared he left his guard down and had blade pressed against his neck.

**Kon said "You know what? You guys were waste of my time. You are not fit for being said as S-Class group. You guys dint even fight in teams." Then he cut his head off.**

**Then he saw that Hiyan and Yoruhime standing there watching naruto play with Aoi. He went near then and asked "where is shuurai?"**

**Hiyan said "He got hurt and so went back. Our fight was quit amusing. What about you?" **

"**It was not as good as i expected. They were not fit to be called S-rank." Said Kon and then seeing naruto asked "what is taking naruto so long."**

"**We don't know but it is clear from the fight that naruto is toying with him. And that person was swinging that sword like it was a big chunk of stick before you came." Then they saw Aoi was cut "I think it's over" said Yoruhime**

Naruto came and asked "did you having any fun?" asked naruto. When he saw kon shrugging and both summons grumbled. He said "At least it was little bit of fun. Think like having little fun or no fun. So at least be happy that they were all A-Ranked or otherwise it would have been totally bore." Said naruto to cheer them up

They all nodded. "What happened to shuurai?" asked naruto

"**He got hurt so went home. I think i to will go now." Said hiyan**

Naruto nodded and said "thank you for helping hiyan and tell to shuurai too. When i got time i will summon you both and make you and shuurai each chocolate cake." said naruto, they both loved cake made by him especially chocolate cakes.

"Really?" asked hiyan happily, when he got a nod from naruto he went out in a puff

He turned and saw yoruhime looking at him hopefully. He sighed and said "ok i will make chicken and summon you" said naruto to yoruhime who to puffed out happily.

"**Black you are totally hooked by them, you know that right" asked kon**

"Yes kon, but i can't do anything. I love them and you all are part of my family" said naruto then looked towards the building. Kon nodded and he to puff into naruto's seal

'**Thanks for including me in family naruto' said kyuubi from the seal**

'Don't mention it kyuubi, I am really happy to have you. You have always guided me in right direction.' Thought out naruto

One kage bunshin came and gave the scrolls of ninjas.

Naruto sealed it and knew that in one of the scroll had the swords of other ninja. Naruto went in and main office and opened the door and saw that the man with nearly 4.5ft was setting there and beside them stood two people with the sword.

Gato smiled and said "You are strong; so if you work for me i will give you money and whatever you want"

Naruto threw to Senbon at the people standing next to Gato and they both were dead next instant.

Now Gato was scared for his life. The fool thought that the people standing next to him will protect him better than the ninja outside.

"I will give you all the money you want. Please don't kill me" said Gato in fear and watching the Black Death coming near him with a sword.

"Really" asked naruto and said "how much will you be willing to pay for your life"

Gato gave a sigh of relief and took his bank document and said "whatever amount you want" and then took pen to write the amount.

Naruto went near him and took the bank document and saw that he had two different accounts. In one account he had 1.23 billion and in other there was 320 million. And naruto smiled inwardly.

'**What are you doing naruto? I am telling you to just kill him, i don't understand why are you even talking to him.' said kyuubi**

'I am planning to get money to build village' said naruto

'**Are you saying that you will build home with that person's money?' asked kyuubi getting bit angry**

'I am ninja kyuubi and all the money i will earn is by killing bad people' said naruto

'**But how can you let this man go unpunished?' asked little more anger in its voice**

'Who said i will leave him unpunished?' asked naruto

'**You just agreed not to kill him if he gives money. And as you have told me many times that you don't go back on your words' said kyuubi confused **

'Yes kyuubi, I never go back on my words' said naruto and was silent without answering the question to tease kyuubi. Kyuubi growled and naruto laughed and said 'I will not kill him as i said but i will give him to villagers' naruto told in innocently

**Kyuubi took all in and understood what was about to happen to Gato and the burst out howling in laughter and said 'I love you when you think like this naruto' then again burst in to laughter thinking about Gato's fate**

"Ok, Gato i have decided to leave you alive so sign the blank check from each bank account and then write a letter to bank saying that you need to get money for some urgent matters"

"What? Why blank check? You tell me the amount i will fill and give it to you." said Gato angrily

Naruto took out his sword. See that Gato did what he was told, but was bit hesitant to write latter. Because if he writes a letter to bank and send it. Then that would mean, any person could go and take money from bank without been questioned. But he thought 'after he goes, I will send a hawk bird saying not to give money to anyone' then Gato nods to himself and wrote a letter to both bank and gave it to Black Death.

Naruto took a Senbon and hit him at neck and Gato went unconscious.

Naruto then searched the room got two box with Akatsuki symbol on it. When he opened and saw that there was 750,000,000 yen in it, he closed both the box and sealed it up. He was going to take it as per the agreement. And he was happy that he dint took the free workmanship of Tazuna offer or kaiza's offer of all the money from bandits.

When he searched he got some scrolls which he took and sealed those things. Naruto took out an imitation seal and scanned both Gato's hand and his sign with it and put it in his inside pocket. He also sealed Gato in big scroll which was modified storage scroll which was invented by his mom. And she used to use this seals when she was an ANBU captain.

Naruto then came to bandit camp where he made 50 kage bunshin and gave them all sealing scroll. Then made chishio bunshin no jutsu (blood clone jutsu) and sent it to bring the money from the Gato's account. He had planned to take maximum amount of money from him. He sent blood clone because it could fly like him and kage bunshin will not be able to fly.

Then suddenly he got memories of the clones which he had sent with Kaiza. He was happy that all went well. Then the entire clones came with the seal packed with money when he disbanded them and got the information on the money they got, he quickly calculated and was shocked at the amount this particular camp had had.

'How can these bandits have this much money kyuubi?' asked naruto giving the amount they now had with them.

"**I don't know kit, may be it is because you nearly wiped out all the bandit camp in west and so remaining came here. And started camping in this side and what would you have expected from a camp as big as this, there were nearly 3200 bandits. That idiot leader we captured was of no use. We only got wrong information. Lucky there were no extra ninja. But i dint expect the bandit amount increase from 2000 to 3200." Said kyuubi**

"Yes, that person was really and idiot but i got the lesson that not to believe all the information i got by the low ranking members of any group" naruto said out loud and kyuubi also agreed with that

He went outside and turned to the building which was very big. The place where nearly 3200 person lived must be big. Then he thought 'kyuubi once i told you that i am working on two fuuton jutsu remember' when he got the affirmative from kyuubi he said 'i completed one of the jutsu few days back and i think it will be my secound SSS-Rank jutsu '

"**Is it that powerful kit?" asked kyuubi now interested **

'Yes, do you want to see the result?' asked naruto

"**Yes, of course kit, but won't you need to transform for this?" said kyuubi**

'No kyuubi, i did this so that i can use a large jutsu even in normal stage. And i would need up to 35% of my chakra to this.' said naruto

"**Really? Then it should be interesting because even your fuuton Rasenshuriken and fuuton Rasensenpuuki uses only 5% of your chakra" said kyuubi**

Naruto nodded and put a protection air bubble around his head

Naruto then did some 250 hand signs then gathering correct amount of he called out

'**Fuuton Kamikaze (Wind Release: Divine Wind Jutsu)'**

Then burst of wind went and when hit building and other object there. After that it gave out very loud noise the voice was so loud that even the people 30miles away shut their hears, Naruto had protective bubble around him. Even then he could hear the sound of the jutsu. When the sound reduced, naruto removed the protective bubble and was not able to see anything because dust. Naruto was also eager to see the damage caused, because he also dint know the extent of the damage it might cause, he had only analysed the jutsu in a theory but did not put in use.

So naruto used **'fuuton diatoppa no jutsu (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)' **to remove the dust. And from what he saw left both naruto's and kyuubi's jaw opened up. In front of him there was no building or any tree. It had become a very big play ground. There was no sign of or part of building there. They could only see ocean for very long distance. 'I am lucky that there wasn't any village behind the building otherwise it too would have blown out' kyuubi too agreed the jutsu could easily cause destruction up to 40 miles. And surly SSS-Rank jutsu

Naruto then turned and went to the kaiza's house and saw that most of the villagers were waiting for him, when reached there they started to cheer for him. Some of the men lifted him in the air and took him through the village when one used to get tired of holding him another would have happily come and take his place. They treated him like hero. And then they let him down in centre of the village where all were gathered.

Black Death then stood in the centre and took out a scroll and put some chakra in it and a body popped out, then he woke him up and turned to villagers who were silent so they could hear what their hero would say to them and he said "This is Gato for you. You can do whatever you want with him"

Gato angrily said "I gave you my money and you said that you will not kill me then why are you doing this."

Naruto said "hay you said i shouldn't kill you. And i am not killing you so only i am giving you to villagers and they could do as they want that is none of my concern" said Black Death, then turned towards kaiza and gave nod and sunshined away.

Gato was too shocked to react and say anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was on top of kaiza's house and was watching sunset and was planning his next coming years and half. He did know that he can't build a village in a year or so. And he also knows that it will take more than just buildings to call it a village. He needs to bring people to the village. He had already planned to ask some of the smaller villagers he had visited and to inform them about his village and to invite the people who are willing to move in village. The money was not a problem for now. And he can also have those ships for safe passage to the place.

He also had other plans, like searching for his god parents and travelling to other places in elemental country. And try knowing people and their cultures.

At that time he could hear people coming from far, he could hear them. They were some of the people of the village and the group that had gone to village with his clones; they were all smiling and still celebrating. He dint know how much time had passed it was already dark.

He could see kaiza waving his hand towards him with a big smile on his face. Naruto seeing kaiza sunshined near him, kaiza hugged Naruto to his dear life with tear in his eyes and big smile with full of emotion on his face.

"Thank you for saving our village black-san, we and our village will be in your debt forever." Said kaiza still having his hands on his shoulder and meeting naruto's eyes, he could see people agreeing with him.

"No need to thank me kaiza-san. I did what was right and I also gained many things with this, having future allies of my village is also a bonus to me" said Naruto smiling and laughing with people around him.

When he asked them about Gato, kaiza said that they killed him and burned in middle of the village; after they all made a big camp fire and they all laughed and enjoyed the night. Many got drunk and danced and calibrated till late hours. And Naruto was invited to kaiza's house to sleep and for his stay.

Next day when Naruto woke up when he had gotten the memory of his blood clone and some of his shadow clones which had gone to nearby place where the bandits and Mercenaries had held the prisoners and slaves. Gato had them in separate house for these peoples, and his clones had gone there and killed all bandits there. There were nearly 15 to 18 bandits managing the base. They also found some money and other things there. One blood clone and some shadow clones had popped to relay information to him. There still were 10 shadow clones and 3 blood clones standing as guards. There were forty two sex slave and eight men held as prisoners and one dead because of wounds. His clones had healed some of the people who need it and some were still injured. He knew that he was not a healer and he only knew basic healing so he could not heal some of those injuries and his clones had prepared some food from the ingredients which was kept there for bandits needs.

He also got memory of a shadow clone he had sent to check in the ships, where he found that there was plenty to food items and other goods. He was happy with whatever he had found and got up and went to have bath and got ready.

After getting ready he came down to see that Tazuna and kaiza were already sitting in chair. Kaiza was drinking some tea and Tazuna was working on something and kaiza was just watching him do work. When he saw Naruto coming down he greeted him.

"Good morning black-san! Would you like to have some tea?" asked kaiza with a smile and offering some tea from tea pot.

Naruto just smiled and accepted the tea. Tazuna just gave a smile and continued to work.

"I have good news and a bad news" said Naruto to kaiza who in an instant became serious and Tazuna also looked up to him, so Naruto continued.

"I found a bandit camping house near north side of the village" said Naruto "there were nearly fifty one prisoners kept"

Both kaiza and Tazuna had relived smiled hearing some of their friends were still alive.

"But forty two were kept their as sex slaves and nine prisoners and I found one of them dead there." Said Naruto in depressed voice

Kaiza just gave Naruto a sad smile and said "it's ok black-san. We knew that the people taken from the village were killed. We dint even expect to find any of them but now at least we know that most of them are alive and we are happy for that. We don't care if they were made sex slave or anything we are happy to have our people back" said kaiza "we till now had around eighty three people missing and thirty five dead in our village from the day our village came under Gato but now knowing many of the ladies and some men are alive makes us happy. We just want to know if they are ok."

"You are a good leader kaiza" said Naruto smiling at kaiza "Yes they are all ok now my clones healed most of them and I am not a healer some of them are still injured and those are not life threatening. If you want we can go right now so that we can bring them back and after that we can talk about things I found in the Gato's basement ships"

Kaiza nodded and got up and before Naruto could get up Tazuna said "why don't you send that clone of yours with kaiza and we can talk about your building villages and other things."

Naruto just looked kaiza who just shrugged. So Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood and made some hand signs and then copy of Naruto came into existence who gave nod to Naruto and turn to kaiza

"We will go to village first where I can take some of my friends and some of village ladies so that women in the camp house can have some moral support." said kaiza to the clone nodded and kept a hand on kaiza's shoulder and fire sunshined away.

Tazuna was amazed to see fire disappear with nothing damaged.

"You ninja's are amazing but sometimes show offs" said Tazuna with a humorous laugh

Naruto just smiled

"So tell me Black-san what is your plan for the village and what will be the size of the village and where will be the village situated. I was just working on the list of engineers require to the necessity to build village." Said Tazuna

Naruto was about to talk when another naruto came in. The clone naruto gave him scroll and disappeared into nothingness.

"What was that?" asked Tazuna seeing naruto's goofy smile.

"Oh this is the amount Gato gave me for a deal I made with him for not killing him." Said still smiling

Tazuna looked naruto in confused and asked. "But you brought him to village to be killed right?"

"Yes!" said naruto who was still smiling

"So you mean you lied to him and took his money." Said Tazuna smiling for Gato's fate

"No, I dint lie. I never go back on my words" said naruto smiling and seeing Tazuna's confused face said "I took money from him for not killing and I dint kill."

Then Tazuna got what Black was saying. Gato was pranked really badly, and then he started laughing loud. After sometime calmed down and said "Ok you got him good." Then cleared his throat then took out a paper and said "And now about the village you want to build."

Naruto nodded and said "The village will be on an island just like your village here. And it is on east side of your village nearly 90 miles from here. The Island is very large so there is no problem with the area." then taking deep breath he said "The village will have three division; Civilians, samurais and ninjas. Civilian living area should be in middle of the city then we will have Samurais and after that Ninjas"

Tazuna was impressed by the simplicity and the well organised plan for security. Then he did have some confusion so he asked. "Are you dividing the people based on their job?"

"No, what I am saying is that there will the division build in that manner like main building, business building and houses basic, shopping building, first stage academy, school for secondary education, castle as such in inner most part of city. Then we will have second stage academy, office and training area for Samurais, division office and as such the requirement needed for Samurais. Then in outer most division we will have it for ninjas and there requirements." Said naruto then taking deep breath and said "This is what my basic plan for my village. People and the family of the ninjas and Samurais can live in inner part of city for their safety or if they want they can live in their respective divisions."

Tazuna was amazed again by the plan Black had put into this. And also felt chill I his spine and his heart when black said castle. And asked "what do you mean by castle and what is the name of the village you are building."

Naruto smiled at Tazuna and said "Yes, there is already a castle in the village. So there is no need of building new one." Said naruto with a small bit of amusement seeing Tazuna's face for thinking that he would be building a castle "And the village's name will be Uzugakure and eventually uzu no kuni (Whirlpool Country)"

Tazuna dropped the writing pad and was now shocked and then had tears in his eye he got up and kneeled before naruto and said "I will not take any money for this job. If you really build this village then I will be in your dept" And started to cry

Now it was naruto who was shock and he saw Tsunami standing there with a kid near kitchen.

Tsunami also was shocked to see her father kneeling in front of Black. He never had kneeled before anyone. He was a proud man. The last time he cried was when her mother had died. Even then he never did break down like this.

Naruto made Tazuna stand holding his shoulder and made him sit on chair. And asked Tsunami to bring a glass of water and let Tazuna calm down, at that same time Kaiza came in and seeing Tazuna he too was shocked and came near Black and asked "What happened to him. I have never seen him like this."

"When I said the name of village I am building is 'Uzugakure' he reacted like this" said naruto still watching Tazuna and when he turned to see kaiza he saw that he too was shocked and he then turned to Tsunami to see same reaction on her face. Then he came to conclusion that in some way these people were connected to old Uzugakure. He himself felt some kind of warmth in his heart thinking if it is possible to have found a part of his people.

"Is Tazuna in any way connected to old Uzugakure?" asked naruto to kaiza.

It was Tazuna who had calmed down answered. "Yes, I am from Uzugakure and my fealty is still to prince or princess of Uzugakure. When you said castle is present then is that mean our prince or princess is ready to take their place. Because only prince or princess of Uzugakure could have deactivated the seal present on the castle. I didn't remember anything about the castle and dint think about it, but when you said Uzugakure then it was like suppressed memory came out. I was assistant adviser of the one of the account manager when I was young" said Tazuna proudly and looked at looked naruto

Naruto thought for a while and saw his clone and nodded to him. Who on that indication went outside after that naruto turned to Tazuna then smiled and took off his mask for first time; Now everyone could see his little bit pale face and his ocean blue eyes. The whisker marks and his nose were still covered by his cloth mask.

Naruto eye smiled and said to Tazuna "No, he is nearly ready. He is building village to get started in advance so that when he is ready he can take control and lead the village to its greatness once again"

Hearing that all three of them bowed to naruto and it was again Tazuna who spoke "Black-sama! We are at your disposal"

Naruto for some reason felt embarrassed and said "Tazuna, Tsunami and kaiza there is no need to bow to me. But I am happy that some of my people are still alive." Then he heard kyuubi **"Get used to this kid. These are your people and they respect you so accept it. You have Royal blood in you if you are not able to take respect they are giving, and then it will be very hard for you to run a whole village. This is first step to be a leader so just accept it and just be happy with it" **naruto nodded and said "And my name is not Black it is just the alias, and let me introduce myself" Naruto eye smiled again and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze also known as Black Death, Royal prince of the Whirlpool Village , son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki they were also well known in the elemental country as the Yellow Flash or Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and Konoha no Shinku Ikari (Konoha's Crimson Fury) or Royal princess of the Whirlpool Village"

At this all were staring at him wide eyed, and the kid near tsunami was still looking at all in confusion. Naruto was not able to control any longer and laughed and the atmosphere got relaxed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a day since naruto had revealed to Tazuna and his family his true identity.

Kaiza had sent around thirty villagers and some naruto's clone with them to the Gato's hideout where Gato had some hostages who were held. And he came home soon to inform his family and naruto about the festival villagers are preparing on Gato's down fall and their freedom from him. And they all had planned to honour naruto as 'Hero of the Wave'.

But kaiza came home he was shocked to see his father-in-law braking down and then been revealed true identity of their hero.

Now naruto and kaiza were sitting and discussing things on there earlier agreement and the goods they could share with each other.

"Let me first list out what I have found in bandit camp and in Gato's personal vault" said naruto and took out a paper to write it down.

"I found documents on his shipping industry which is currently in my name but which I will share with you guys later, then weapons, gold jewellery, scrolls and very large sum of money up to 1,020,523,000 yen both the bandits and Gato's vault combined" said naruto he dint mention about the money bag from Akatsuki and the money he earned by not killing Gato. Because they dint had any agreement on that.

Kaiza was shocked by the amount of money.

"As for the shipments, there are totally fifteen ships. In the ships we have large food stocks, living animal stocks, and barrels of beer and wine, some medical necessities, fuel for ship, animal leathers and some gold and weapons" finished naruto

Kaiza just gazed at naruto awed. Then they started to discuss ways in which they can divide the goods, money and other things.

At last kaiza convinced naruto to take equal share to all the things except money where naruto will take 60,000,000 yen and in return naruto will take only 3 shipments of goods to his village and rest will be for wave.

By all accounts naruto thought he got better end out of the deal. Good amount of money 60,000,000 yen, ten out of fifteen ships, and he dint need any goods for now but got 20% of food and other supply. Which he thought was good enough for the peoples who wish to come to his village and help him build it. Now naruto had large amount of money already by bankrupting one of the richest person and from his other deeds. He got 1,550,000,000 yen from Gato's account, he got 750,000,000 yen from bag of Akatsuki had given to Gato, he had 100,000,000 yen before he came here, 60,000,000 yen from the deal he made with Kaiza, and his mother had collected up to 850,000,000 yen from her earning to build the village. By in all account naruto was one of the richest people now having up 3,310,000,000 yen.

Naruto had talked kaiza into accepting Mayor Position which would help both him and his village. If people have a leader they look up to and help them deal with matter concerning the village, then it would be easy to develop the village as a whole.

Naruto had even asked Tazuna of considering taking post of his manager to which Tazuna had happily accepted the post. Naruto who was happy to have one of former citizen of Uzugakure, they had also planned on constriction work. And when naruto had told Tazuna that money was not a matter, and then Tazuna started to make a list of peoples he wanted to contact. Like carpenters, electricians, some builders, and other peoples to start up the work, he also listed out peoples who owned him some favours. He also had some questions he wanted to ask. Like what I had meant by first stage academy, school for secondary education, second stage academy.

To which I told him the system of education we will be having. First stage academy where we will place students who will start learning starting from age three to four for five years after that they can choose to go to secondary education or second stage academy. Secondary education will be for the students who don't want to become ninja or samurai. The ranking systems for them will be Novice for starter students and then freshman for the common studies three years, then junior and then senior where they will have elective and where they will select their interested branch want to study under for nest three to four years. Second stage academy will be for the students who want to be ninja or samurai, here they will be thought about self defence, common aspects of being ninja or samurai and about their village and their allies and further their studies in other things as well. This also is ranked as Novice and freshman for them as well, for next two years. Then they would have to choose between ninja and samurai. Here after their electives they will go to third stage academy for their Transition year for one year.

As for ranking system for samurai and will start with transition year, _Apprentice = Genin, Journeyman = Chunin, Expert = Jonin, Artisan = ANBU, Master = Sannin, and Grand Master = Kage_

Tazuna seemed pleased to see all the plan put through by naruto. He suggested that they should start working with the houses and then hotel for food so that there would be place to live for villagers when they arrive after that they could start repairing the castle. He then calculated and said that building 100 houses, two hotels, and repairing castle might cost him up to 80,000,000 yen.

After having lunch Tazuna told him to rest a while and have fun in evening at festival.

Naruto went out and lay down under a tree. Suddenly a thought occurred to naruto.

'Kyuubi?' asked naruto

'**Hmm..?'**

'Kyuubi you are the strongest bijju and lived for so long. So you might know many things. And now that my training I went through is complete can you teach me something' asked naruto

'**Oh! At last you asked. I thought you wouldn't ask me about training.' Said Kyuubi exasperated 'Yes, I can teach you many things but it would be very hard and you can't use shadow clone for some of them'**

'Why didn't you say that before? I could have learned so much from you. We have wasted so much time.' Asked naruto now little bit upset for wasting this much time.

'**Naruto what I am going to teach you would have taken too much time. And you had to learn your ninja skills. And your body was not ready then for what I will be showing you now.' Said Kyuubi**

'Ok, what are you going to teach me?' Asked naruto

'**You can continue your ninja training using shadow clones and blood clones. Now I think you should start your Jinchurriki training. You already know chakra. Chakra comes from two places: (1) the body energy inherent in the trillions of their cells and (2) the mental & spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release these two energies. From now on you will try to learn and control your spiritual energy and mental energy. It is much more difficult then your normal chakra control. It normally would take years to even access spiritual energies separately and decades even to master it. But you have shadow clones for that. So from now onwards you will create around 9000 shadow and hundred blood clone. Your shadow clones will try to access and master the spiritual energy and mental energy; your blood clones will practise your other ninja skills. And you will be training with me.' Said kyuubi completing its planning schedule **

Naruto was shocked when kyuubi told him that he will be creating 9000 clones and practicing the same things.

'Do you really think it requires around 9000 clones to access and master my spiritual energy?' asked again to get conformation.

'**Yes!'**

Naruto sighed, 'if I train continuously then I will not be able to do my other missions.' said naruto

'**What missions?' asked kyuubi confused**

'Don't you get it? I have to build village, find my god parents, try and get people to my village and I also should try meet some of the daimyo to build relationship with other country and I should also see what I can do about itachi's brother. I can't let Uchiha Madara and Shimura Danzou to succeed in their plans.' Said naruto

'**When you put it that way I think we should go to Konoha next week. It is always good to know what our enemy is up to.' Said kyuubi thinking for a while 'And if you convince your Hokage took let you get a peak at some of the Mokuton jutsus then it will even help you to build village with easily available wood.' **

Naruto thought for a while and said 'Yes, It would work. I could send my blood clones to overview the construction of village and can also send them to search for my god parents and other things as well but the problem is about training. I can't train in village without being notice.'

'**Then don't train there. Train in Uzugakure. You know Hiraishin or perfect your Instant Transmission. So, it should be easy to move for you. You can just leave a blood clone in village. And for what I am going to teach you, it would be better thought elsewhere. Far away from your village' said Kyuubi**

'Why? What are you planning to teach me?' asked now curious naruto

'**As I said earlier to you, you will be learning ways of Jinchurriki. You should remember that I am inside you, which means you can use my power as well when required. When you don't want to show your strength then you could use Maine. This is why I told you to learn to control your spiritual energy. My yuki is much like your spiritual energy, it is very potent or you can say it say raw foam so is harder to control. As your chakra is made of mental and spiritual energy; my yuki is made up of Ki and Mana. In chakra you only have spiritual energy which is potent, but in yuki both Ki and Mana are potent which means much harder to control and where as in chakra you use your mental or you can say mind energy which helps you to use chakra easily. In yuki you don't have such things so very difficult as not to lose your mind. Your Occlumency will defiantly help to keep your sanity.' Kyuubi said 'As for your training I will show you to use yuki while fighting, bijju cloak where you will be surrounded by my yuki; each bijju has its own characterises and number of tails you form by your cloak will show your strength of cloak, and next you will have to learn about bijju form where you will be having to push yuki from inside and outside. And finally full bijju form where full bijju will be fighting and you will be its mind'**

Naruto sat and listened to everything kyuubi had said and also got excited for everything he was going to learn. Then he thought about what goku had said about his super Saiyan-4 transformation and asked it away. 'Kyuubi if we considered each level as stages. Then stage 1 will be using little bit of yuki when it is require. Stage 2 will be to use your yuki to make an outer cloak. Stage 3 will be using partial bijju form where I will use yuki from inside and out. Stage 4 will be where bijju will be fighting and I will be your mind. Right?'

'**Yes!' said Kyuubi**

'Where will you be? If I will be the one to control your body' asked naruto

'**My conscious will still be here.' Said Kyuubi**

'What you mean to say is that, we both could control body from my mind?' asked naruto

'**Yes!' said kyuubi**

'Then why will I be controlling your body?' asked naruto

'**Who said it will be my body there. It will be your body which will transform in to beast. Why did you thought that my body will be outside anyway' asked now curious kyuubi **

'I thought that when I use all your yuki then you will be outside' said naruto

'**Naruto you should first understand that yuki and chakra are different. And upper level bijju's regeneration capability is high. So even when I give you nine tails worth of yuki I will instantly generate yuki as much as I have given so no loss there.' Said Kyuubi **

Naruto got more and more excited and asked 'kyuubi, do you remember what goku said about his super Saiyan-4.' Asked naruto getting affirmation he said 'Do you think I can have another transformation like super Saiyan-4?'

'**Can't say naruto, but we will see when time comes.' Said kyuubi**

Naruto nodded to that and said 'So then tomorrow I will discuss everything with Tazuna and will give him 60,000,000 yen which I will get from deal and then leave to Uzugakure. There I will start my next level training. I will have to place Hiraishin seal on the way to Konoha.' Thought naruto

Naruto then saw a blood clone flying towards him so got up. It was the clone he had sent to bring the bounty for the missing Nin.

The clone came and gave naruto one scroll and a new bingo book.

**Name: Black (known as black but no one knows his real name)**

**ALSO KNOWN AS: _BLACK DEATH_**

**Rank: S –RANK**

**Age: 14-16 years**

**Weight: ?**

**Height Estimated at 5.0 ft.**

**Eyes Colour: ?**

**Hair: ?**

**Home Village: ?**

**Bloodline: ?**

**Summon: Unknown**

**Dressed in all black, with black pant and shirt; he also wore a black scarf on his head and he had black mask and Red spiral mark on it and he had a dark black coat on him. He is known to wipe out 24 bandit camps. Also believed killed nearly 2000 bandit with a single attack (freed Wave country).**

**KILLED**

***A-Rank missing-nin Jounin kireishou of grass country**

***A-Rank missing-nin Jounin Hugaru Hyuuga of Konoha**

***A-Rank Missing Nin Jounin Aoi Rokushou of Konoha**

***A- Rank Missing Nin Jounin level Kongou - wandering ninja **

***S- Ranked group Shitenshounin (Four Heavenly Directions)**

**All jounin to ANBU Level Kujaku, Suiko, Houki and Ryuugan**

**DEFEATED**

***S- Ranked Missing Nin Kage Level Hoshigaki Kisame Kiri**

***S- Ranked Missing Nin Sannin Level Uchiha Itachi of Konoha**

'What do you think about our status Kyuubi?' asked naruto amused by reading Bingo book

'**Of course it is good to see we are placed higher now. We are more deserving of that standard than those Shitenshounin' Said Kyuubi**

Naruto nodded and got up seeing it was already evening. 'I should probably get ready for festival' said naruto then went to Kaiza's home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Return to konaha

**AN: Sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did he would have been more strong. Being contain strongest bijju and all. **

**Chapter 5**

Mitarashi Anko special Jounin of konahagakure no Sato former apprentice of Orochimaru one of the legendary Sannin was angry, no she was beyond angry. She was totally pissed at the council of Konoha. Mitarashi Anko was recently promoted to special Jounin. When she came to mission office to take her first mission as a jounin she saw a chuunin giving her a smile and gave her a B-Rank mission. She at that time just neglected the sign of danger and just to mission she took. It was mission to wipe out a bandit camp which was reported to been seen near small village. But when she was about to reached near that village, she was ambushed by fifteen bandits and three missing Nins of hidden grass. Of course she killed most of bandits and was fighting missing Nins when a bandit snicks in to her guard and slipped the knife into her abdomen. When she instantly called her poisonous snakes which bit all the missing Nins and she herself beheaded the bandit who was behind her.

Then she sat near tree. She was losing blood too much and she couldn't do anything about it. She was about to die. She was still far from village to get any help.

She could see her whole life in front of her. Was graduated academy at age eight and became chuunin at nine. And that is when Orochimaru legendary Sannin took her as his apprentice. After more than a year under him, he dosed her with a sleeping pill and did experiment on her. When she woke up with pain in side of her neck he came and checked her, and said experiment sixty five success and knocked her out. Then he left village. When she woke up she was locked in cell, and was interrogated for a month and left her free after knowing she was not any part of Orochimaru's wrong doing. But people dint trust her and started calling her names. She was also weak then. Her chakra was only nearly only of high genin level which once was up to mid to high chuunin level. If she tried to access more of her chakra then it the seal near her neck would spread and she always felt bit violated using that. So she trained even harder so she could increase her chakra. She was alone without friends. It was always hard for her to trust anyone after what Orochimaru did to her. She eventually created her own mask to hide her emotions. After two years she tried become a jounin but was failed for no apparent reason. She kept on trying and after what felt like long two years she was promoted to special Jounin. She was happy at achieving jounin position. But now at her first mission as jounin, she was about to die. She for the first time after four years let down her mask and tears came from her eyes. Then after some time darkness fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was meditating under a tree. He just yesterday had accessed his spiritual energy. He felt warm and raw power radiating from it. It was very hard to control. It was as if it had had its own mind. When kyuubi said that it would take him another month to master, he felt a bit shocked. After having 9000 clones meditating every day for six days, he finally accessed his spiritual energy; which was equal lent to 148 years only to access it.

Suddenly he heard a groan from his guest. He opened his eyes. Naruto while going to Konoha felt some chakra signatures and went there to see. He found bandits and missing Nins dead and saw a person near tree passed out and was still breathing. He went near to see the person was not a missing Nin but a Konoha Kunoichi, he also saw deep wound she had and the amount of blood she had lost. Naruto made five clones to clean up the mess and gave the Kunoichi a blood pill and used a simple mid jutsu. Naruto after the wave incident researched on medical jutsus, now he could do some jutsus. The problem was that he didn't know much medic jutsu but his father nor kyuubi had not learned any. He had gotten four medical jutsu from Gato's goods. But all those were low and basic level jutsu but naruto learned it and now had used on this Kunoichi. She dint heal fully but she was out of danger now.

Naruto, who had seen her waking up, went to his carrier package and took some items from it and he took water mixed with some herbs to give to her. He had read about plants and anatomy while his training for poisons, organs and for pressure points.

"Good afternoon miss, can use please take pain killer with this water. The water has some herbs which will you heal." Said naruto offering her glass and pill

Anko's mind still was not clear, but she did what had been told. After some time when things came into picture, her hand went to her wound. Which now had bandage on it, so she turned to see her saviour. He was nearly her height. Black ANBU pant and shirt he also wore a black coat just like Morino Ibiki. But much more dark and black in colour and its bottom had red fire on it, and what looked like a small white Bo Staff, He had Black mask which had red spiral on it. She just said "Thank you for saving my life."

Naruto just smiled and said "You are welcome, now eat some food and then we can go to Konoha. Your injuries are still fresh and I don't know many medic jutsu. You need to go to hospital to get really patch it up. Heads of the missing nins you killed are in scroll beside you"

Anko just smiled and took rice and began eat it, not wanting to eat that horrible nutrition bar the ninjas carry when on mission.

"So, what is your name?" asked naruto curiously

"My name is Anko Mitarashi. And what about you?" asked Anko

"I go by name Black" said naruto

Anko let out a small snort and asked again "what do you mean by that. Is it not your true name?"

Naruto gave small laugh and said "You Know? You are the first person to ask that question, many believe it to be my name, some don't care to ask and some are afraid of asking the question. And yes my name is not black. It is just part of my alias 'Black Death'."

Anko nearly slipped hearing that, this man was Black Death the unknown ninja. An S-Ranked ninja said to have defeated Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Little bit shocked to see the person. She just asked after some time "oh.. it was a bit of shock." She could hear an amused snort from him "Why are you on the way to my village?" asked Anko

"There are some things I wanted to talk to your Hokage" said naruto then got up "Come on we will move now." Naruto saw Anko getting up painfully. "You can climb on my back. I will carry you. You need to go to hospital soon. The pain killer will work only for eight hours and you can't take one more without side effects on you"

Anko just sighed. She hated being weak "How can you run so fast carrying me"

"Who said you about running" said naruto smiling

"You said to climb..." she thought for while and said "they how will we travel? Do you know some kind of jutsu?"

Naruto just said "We will be flying"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Anko just dropped near village.

Anko was about to fall when naruto caught her. Anko was little bit dizzied. She awed by the speed they had travelled. They had just made to village within three hours, which was supposed to take ten hours.

After regaining some balance she turned to naruto with a large grin said "It was awesome."

Naruto just bowed and said "at your service."

Anko let out an amused laugh.

They together walked to village gate. Where they could see two chuunin standing guard to village at gate, one of the guard asked them "Sate your business."

"I am Anko Mitarashi returning from B-Rank mission." Said Anko

One of the Chuunin said "So, it is true, the Konoha's snake bitch has become jounin."

"Watch your mouth Ebisu." Said now angry Anko

"Or what. You ca. . . ." Ebisu stopped what he was saying. He could feel a Kunai pressed against his neck.

"Lower the weapon whoever you are or I will call ANBU" said Umino Iruka

"Ok guard-san, I Just wanted to tell your partner to show some respect to a lady and his better." Said naruto and lowered his weapon

Ebisu swung his kunai at naruto's neck but he just slashed thin air behind him. Naruto was again beside. Anko was now gigging at Ebisu who has swung his kunai at naruto's after image.

"Guard-san, you can practice with your kunai later. I want permission to enter your village." said naruto

Anko again a small laugh

Ebisu was shocked to his core. One second that person was behind him and next he was taking standing in front of desk. He dint even see any kunai in his hand.

Umino Iruka, who was snickering at Ebisu, turned to the person and said "Please state your name and purpose of your visit"

Naruto was about to speak when he sensed some chakra. When he turned to the direction from where he sensed chakra, there he could see Ebisu's hand under the table. And he could see him smiling ear to ear.

"You will not escape now. I have called ANBU. You will be punished for trying to kill me." Said Ebisu gleefully

Anko was little bit tense to see her friend. If she could even call him that, he did defend her. She also felt like laughing at Ebisu. She knew if black wanted to kill he could have easily killed him.

Two squad of ANBU came and surrounded Naruto. There squad leader asked "Who are you and what is your business here." One of the other ANBU came and whispered something to his leader. He gave a nod. He was about to talk when Ebisu interrupted him.

"He tried to kill be without any reason. Please take him to... " Ebisu fell down.

"Don't worry he is just unconscious." He turned Iruka and said "next time tell your partners not to talk unnecessarily." All the people abounded naruto were shocked and tense. No one except ANBU leader and Anko had seen him throw a Senbon which was now at neck of Ebisu. Even then what they had seen was a blur.

Naruto turned to ANBU leader and bowed and said "I go by name black. I am here to speak with your Hokage."

The leader of ANBU didn't feel any killing intent coming from him. And could see this man was polite. "Will it be right to assume that you are the Black Death the Unknown Ninja?" asked ANBU leader

Naruto chuckled and said "Yes"

Iruka was shocked to hear that this man was Black Death, S-Ranked Ninja, who had defeated Uchiha Itachi and infamous human bijju Hoshigaki Kisame.

"And can you just tell why you tried to kill our guard?" The leader didn't want to upset a strong person like him, because if he seriously wants to fight then these two squads might not be enough to put up a descent fight.

Naruto sighed and said "He was just insulting lady over here. So I 'politely' asked him not to do so."

To which both Iruka and Anko let out a small snort.

Naruto just ignored both of them and asked "Do I have permission to visit and talk to your villages Hokage."

ANBU captain bowed to naruto and said "Sorry for your discomfort Black-san. Shell I escort you to Hokage tower?" then the leader gestured to his other ANBU to leave and they left. But naruto could sense them nearby. Then the leader again turned to naruto and asked "will the guard be ok? Or should he be sent to medic?"

"Don't worry ANBU-san he will get up in few minute after the Senbon is removed." Said naruto, then he turned to Anko and said "you better go to medics Anko-san."

Anko just bowed to naruto and said "Thanks again to saving my life black-san."

"You are welcome Anko-san, we will meet someday again." Said naruto

Anko gave a nod and used sunshine.

Then naruto went near Ebisu and took his Senbon. He turned to Iruka and gave him a nod and went to ANBU "lead the way ANBU-san."

Then they walked to Hokage Tower. On his way he checked around and saw that, there were not as much changes I expected. The village was much quieter than he expected.

'Kyuubi?' called naruto

'**Hmm...' Kyuubi answered**

'Village is too quit and much organised' said naruto

'**What do expect naruto? This is one of the five great villages.' Said Kyuubi**

Naruto just nodded and then they reached the tower. Naruto activated his Doujutsu. When they were near the Hokage's office, Naruto could not help but to smile ear to ear. He was going to see his grandfather figure after four and half years him but three and half years for his grandfather.

The ANBU came out "You can go and talk to Hokage-sama now."

Naruto gave him a nod and went in. When he saw his Oji-chan and he had tears in his eye and he just wanted to hug him. But he controlled himself and bowed to him "good evening Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was first shocked to hear that the Black Death has requested a meeting with him. If it was anyone else then he would have sent them back to take an appointment. But Black Death had recently killed Aoi Rokushou and defeated one of his missing Nin Uchiha Itachi. So even though he was tired after council meeting, he asked the ANBU to send him. But he felt something when he addressed him. It was as if he knew his voice but couldn't pinpoint who he was. So he just gave a nod and asked "How may I help you black-san"

Naruto just saw that, there were three ANBU and two listening seals. One on the ceiling and another on the Hokage table which was hidden

"I want to talk in private Hokage-sama. I have message from prince of Uzu." Said naruto

Sarutobi eyes became wide and then he had big smile on his face. He then told the ANBU to leave.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, But before he talk" naruto made a hand sign and clapped and smiled. "Let me remove the seals Hokage-sama" then he wall climbed then applied some chakra to place and came down and did the same thing on his table which was covered with flower design. And then gave a nod.

Sarutobi was angry now. He always used to check on table and office for seals but he never found one. He knew what the seal was for but asked anyway "what was those seal for? And how did you found that with clapping your hands?"

"Those seal are for listening seals. And that clap was for the person who was listening. I used a sonic clap so whoever was listening will have their eardrum burst. So they would go deaf if not healed in next two hours."

Sarutobi smiled and said "Thank you for your help Black-san."

Naruto just replied "It's ok jiji. But you first tell me how you are?" then took of his mask.

Sarutobi was shocked when he heard the name 'jiji'. When he removed his mask he saw his blue eyes with tears in edge of his eyes. Sarutobi somehow moved so fast that it even took naruto by surprise, a second he was in front of him and the next second he was hugging him. But he didn't care he too just hugged his jiji.

After some seconds, Sarutobi looked naruto up and down and gave him a proud smile and said "You have grown naruto."

"And I would be disappointed if I hadn't been jiji." Said naruto

Sarutobi just gave a laugh at that. Sarutobi was very happy to see his grandson here. Then he went to his place and said "I am very happy to see you naruto. But what are you doing here? I thought I would not be able to see you for next two and half years."

"I completed my first part of training jiji." Said naruto smiling

Sarutobi smiled and said "Yes, I am shocked by your progress. I thought you will be at high chuunin or low jounin level. But to see you here as Black Death and to hear that you defeated both Itachi and Kisame is still more shocking."

"No jiji, I didn't defeat both of them in a manner of speaking. I just wanted to talk to Itachi so I jus..."

At that time Shimura Danzou, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu came in. And Homura was about to talk when he was interrupted

"Don't you guys even have decency to knock the door, when you know the door is locked and a meeting is going on?" asked Naruto little bit irritated "who the heack are you to disturb this meeting?"

It was again Homura who answered "We are advisor of Hokage here and you better show us some respect."

Naruto let out one fifth of his killing intent "Show respect to whom you old fool? Do you even know who you are talking to?"

The killing intent would have even freeze an ANBU captain. But person like Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu were out of touch for nearly fifteen years, they both fell to their knees and panted like dog and had full of fear in their eyes. Koharu lost her conscious after that and Homura was still on knees. Naruto lifted KI and then turned to Shimura Danzou. Who too was sweating little bit. But naruto gave a small nod to Shimura Danzou and said "At least one of the advisors is fit enough to take one fifth of my KI. You are strong not like this two old bags. Please tell your comrades not to disturb meetings and talk with respect to who are stronger than them." Naruto then took a long breath and said "Sorry that I was rude. I was talking something important with Hokage-sama here and lost my cool when I was interrupted. I think you know how it feels to be interrupted don't you. Anyway can I know your name? Because, only few ever withstood one fifth of my KI, normally they pass out like these weak bags." Said naruto arrogantly

Shimura Danzou was shocked to hear that the KI was only one fifth of his real KI. So he started to plan a way to get him into Root or to kill him.

"My name is Shimura Danzou. May I know yours?" asked Danzou

"I go by name Black. Many call me Black Death." Said naruto and he gave a nod and said "Will you please excuse us Danzou-san. I don't have time. I have another appointment at night so I should finish my meeting with Hokage-sama. Can you take appointment later?" asked naruto face straight with Danzou. Danzou who was shock hearing his name just gave a nod and went out.

Naruto made a clone. The clone took other elders and took them outside dropped them there and sealed the room and placed a sound barrier seal then puffed away.

Naruto started laughing hard after that. He could even hear Kyuubi inside laughing with him. He also heard his jiji joining with him.

Sarutobi tried hard to control his laugh when naruto had talked with his advisors. But after seeing the condition of his advisors when they faced naruto's KI was hilarious and also impressive. But when he sent Danzou out like that he could not control any longer and burst out laughing.

After some time they both calmed down "It was good naruto. It is like one of my dreams came true seeing how you kicked them out." Said Hokage then smiled and asked "You were saying something before my advisor interrupted us."

Naruto nodded and told his jiji about what Itachi and he had discussed. And what their conclusion was.

Sarutobi was little bit shocked by revelation that Uchiha Madara and Shimura Danzou was behind Uchiha massacre.

Naruto then told him about the day of Kyuubi attack and its link to Madara and his suspicion about Danzou's part in it.

Sarutobi was beyond shocked and pissed. He was unconsciously leaking large amount of KI. Sarutobi then opened his draw and took out a bottle of sake and filled a glass and drank, and took a deep breath.

"So what you are saying is that Uchiha Madara and Shimura Danzou are not only responsible for Uchiha Massacre but also the Kyuubi's attack. And you say that your father was not able to defeat Uchiha Madara." Asked Sarutobi, when he saw naruto nodding he sighed. "Is there any other bad news naruto-kun?"

"It pains to tell you about this but yes." Said naruto seeing his jiji's grim face he said "When I was in wave, I destroyed a bandit camp there. And when I searched the camp, I found many documents and other things. " naruto then saw his jiji eye to eye and said "I found some document there and the dealings the leader there made. It was with the newly forming village called Otogakure and the sign of Otokage was . . . . Orochimaru"

Sarutobi's eye got wide but then he relaxed then after sometime, he decided to think about it later. "Anything else naruto-kun?" when he saw there was a negative response he continued "what is your plan now naruto-kun?"

"I am planning to stay in village and keep a eye on Danzou and Itachi's brother most of the time or I will leave blood clone and go to my village to train there." Said naruto

Sarutobi was shocked to his core now, but asked it anyway "what do you mean by your village naruto-kun"

Naruto wanted to slap himself for letting that out. "I am building my village Uzugakure. It was my mother's dream now mine, I will fulfil her dream. And as a prince of Uzugakure it is my job jiji."

Sarutobi sighed again. He didn't want naruto to leave village. He was Konoha's asset and it shamed to think like that but he was a weapon of Konoha. So he stared at naruto seriously and said "I will not allow naruto. You are of Konoha and belong to Konoha; we can't lose Jinchurriki just like that" he was also leaking huge amount of KI. If it was any other person they would have kneeling on the ground and panting. But naruto was smiling at him.

Naruto knew that his jiji loved him. When he said he was a Jinchurriki and belongs to Konoha. He clearly knew that it was Hokage of Konoha talking not his jiji now. He just smiled at his jiji and asked "How can you say that Jinchurriki belonged to Konoha when Kyuubi was sealed thrice and all the time into an Uzumaki. Mito Uzumaki Senju, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and now me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

Sarutobi open and closed his mouth thrice. Then he couldn't help but smile at his grandson's logic.

Naruto then said "I read from one of the Uzumaki records that, Jinchurriki were distributed to five grate villages because they could be protected. Not that they were weapons. After seeing the powers of Jinchurriki in war, all the villagers started to control them and use them as weapons. And as time passed the Jinchurriki became free wanderers to precious thing where they were kept like any gold or diamond then to protectors then weapon of war then to prisoners and then to monsters."

Sarutobi was sad hearing it and also knowing that all the things he said were true. Sarutobi then took deep breath and said "Ok naruto. But I don't know what council will say."

Naruto snorted and said "Council has no say in the matter jiji. Don't you remember the Uzumaki treaty? We sent you sixty of our best seal masters and ninja. When I build my village the person who is willing to come to Uzugakure can come and you guys can't even restrict them. Leave alone restrict me, who is the prince of a village and one day going to be there king."

Sarutobi sighed again, it was clear that naruto had read each and every part of the treaty.

"So what now naruto? When are you going to Uzugakure? But you just said a while ago that you will be staying." Asked Sarutobi

"I still love Konoha jiji, dad said to give Konoha second chance and so I will give Konoha two more chances but after that I will be leaving" said naruto

Sarutobi was happy hearing that. He just thought that minato had left naruto some letter. He just nodded and asked "So what is your plan? What do you intent to do?"

"My first job is to try keep Itachi's brother for going in to wrong path. And try to keep him loyal to Konoha. Then try to keep an eye on Danzou. And do my training." Said naruto

Sarutobi just nodded and agreed that Uchiha Sasuke should be kept in Konoha.

"Jiji what is Itachi's brother's name?" asked naruto

Sarutobi got a huge sweat drop. He asked "You came all the way here to protect Itachi's brother but you don't know his name?"

"How can I know his name when Itachi-nisan always says my little brother! Whenever he talks about his brother" said naruto protesting to his jiji's comments

Sarutobi smiled at naruto, he was proud of him. There were very few people out there who kept their innocence even after their first kill. "His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He is two months older than you. His family wanted him to start his education last year. But after his first week in academy the incident happened. Madara had used Tsukuyomi on him. So he was in hospital five months. Then he had to have sessions with Yamanaka. So he has joined this year. Already three months class is complete. The problem is that people see him as a hero and survivor of Uchiha. They call him last Uchiha. Give him everything in a sliver plat. From what I know his sole aim is to kill his brother" Sarutobi just gave naruto a shot description on him.

"So what you are telling me is that he is very spoiled brat" asked naruto

Sarutobi just nodded

Naruto sighed and said to his jiji "Please enter my name in academy jiji" he saw Sarutobi's confused look and said "Me and goku had planned to have me come to village in one and half year and then to attain final year of academy. But now I think it would be good for me if I attended class with Sasuke and keep an eye on him."

Sarutobi thought for a while and then said "I thought when you come back; you will be joining ninja program and demand to go on mission. I dint expect you to ask for academy."

Naruto gave a small laugh and said "Jiji I need a help from you. I want to learn some Mokuton jutsu. Can you show me where I can get those materials for that?"

Sarutobi shocked by the question and asked him "Do you have Mokuton bloodline naruto?"

"No Jiji, I have high affinity to all the elements so I am trying to combine elements. I now got some Ice jutsu under me. So now I wanted to tryout Mokuton. In theory if you mix earth and water element you will get Mokuton." Explained naruto

"But naruto I can't show favouritisms like that and give those jutsu to you. Some of those are clan secret." Said Sarutobi seriously

"How about a deal jiji?" asked Naruto after thinking for a while

"What deal?"

"I will tell you the secret of finishing paperwork and you give me those jutsus" said naruto

Before naruto could finish the sentence there was a big scroll front of him and Sarutobi was kneeling in front of him.

"I that, there is all the Mokuton jutsus you want. Now can you please tell me about that secret" said Sarutobi

Naruto nodded and said "I will teach you the jutsu in a minute."

Naruto opened and copied all the things by using his first stage of his enzerugan. After around 15 minutes he copied all the jutsus in scroll and placed it in his mindscape. And turned to Sarutobi and said "Kage Bunshin, If you want you can use kage bunshin to do your job and dispel them when you sleep or when you meditate otherwise you will get a massive headache"

Then naruto got up to leave and said "good night jiji! I will see you soon." Said naruto then fire sunshined away.

Sarutobi who came out of shock and started to bang his head at his table and muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid ...'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto went to place where his manor was first present and with then put some chakra and blood on it and it popped up. Naruto placed many seals and genjutsu on it for security. Then went in. He then created a blood clone and sent it to out. So that no one would link him and Black Death and also show others who had seen him enter the village would see him going out.

Naruto then sent some shadow clones to prepare dinner and he went to take a long bath. He took of his Black Death attires and placed them in seal. He didn't want people to notice it for a while. After having he went to sleep and into his mindscape. He had found out that he can control time in here. Then he started to read all the jutsu he had copied from that scroll.

In morning when he woke up and started his morning routines, when he went out he could see the same silent alley. He suddenly got an idea.

'Kyuubi'

'**Hmm...'**

'Do you remember when I said that village has become much quieter' asked naruto

'**Yes' said kyuubi**

'Do you think I should shack them up a bit' asked naruto

'**What do you mean by that naruto' asked kyuubi now curious. It knew naruto well now. And the way naruto was acting, it was as if he was going go berserk. Naruto's tone reminded it when he wiped out bandit camp fifteen where he killed all 30 of them with his bare hands.**

'Of course, we could prank them. It would be perfect way to announce them my arrival to the village' said naruto smiling deviously

He could feel Kyuubi agreeing with him. Naruto then made five blood clones and hundred shadow clones.

Naruto then took command and said "divide yourselves into groups of five teams. First team to ANBU headquarters, Second team to academy, Third group Hokage tower and mission office, fourth and Fifth teams to civilians. Make it only for small duration. And make activation seal at say 10.00 am. Make it for only two hours. Now Go"

All of them vanished

'What do you think Kyuubi?' asked naruto

'**Ho, I know this should be fun' said Kyuubi**

Naruto went home and took out a ridiculously bright orange colour jumpsuit.

It was too flashy. Naruto sighed and put it on. He knew that it was necessary to keep up his stealth practice.

Naruto then went out to a training ground away from watchful eyes and did his morning exercise. Then suddenly he got a memory of a clone. The clone had puffed out just seeing a horrific image. A man wearing hideously green jumpsuit with very thick eye brows, he too was little bit scared of those eyebrows.

'Kyuubi, can anyone have such big eyebrows?' asked naruto

'**I don't know naruto. I have never seen such kind of it before. What do you think happened to him? Your clone threw everything he had on him and then puffed out.' Said kyuubi **

Naruto then got another memory which shocked him yet again. 'Did you see that kyuubi? I just got a memory of a clone which shows that a person using Mokuton and the cloned copied it. Now it will be easy to perform Mokuton jutsu for me.' Said naruto happily

'**Yes naruto, you are really lucky to have found a Mokuton user. Now if you could find any Lava and steam user then it would be really great.' Said Kyuubi **

Naruto then started to practicing and doing his morning workout. Then he took bath and got ready. And took meditating position and started his meditation.

When opened his eyes. It was bright morning he was that the time was 10:30 am. He had been meditating for last two hours. And which means his pranks would have been in effect form last half hours.

Then suddenly he started to get memories of his clones. Now all the ANBU had gotten green hair and pink mask. The academy students were enjoying themselves; they all had gotten white and bright orange colour hairs and teachers had gotten orange. All civilians had gotten pink or red hairs. Hokage had gotten black hair. Ebisu near the gate guard had his body black and pink hair. And the man with big brows had gotten his jumpsuit changed to pure white and his body in orange colour and green hair.

Naruto and Kyuubi inside him were rolling on the ground and howling with laughter.

Naruto decided that, he would go to Ichiraku ramen for breakfast. It had been very long time since he ate Ramen. He went out and ran to his Ramen.

Naruto could see the shop was empty. He went and sat on his usual second stool and then Ayame came with a small book and pad and asked for his order.

Ayame still had not seen the face of the customer, naruto having huge smile on his face ordered "ten Miso, ten Chicken and ten beef Ramen please" said naruto

To which Ayame looked to customer and leapt and hugged him with "Naruto-kun".

Teuchi came out to see what was happening. When he saw Ayame hugging someone he cleared his throat and hearing voice Ayame step back. Teuchi near fell down seeing naruto there "How are you naruto? I should have guessed that when I saw different hair style outside that you are in village."

Naruto just smiled at them and said "I am fine old man and yes I came just a while ago, Ayame-neechan can you get me Ramen. I am hungry; it has been very long when I last ate Ramen."

Naruto had thirty eight bowl of Ramen. Then he paid 2000 yen for that and yelled "I will see you later old man"

When naruto stepped out, he could see many ANBU running around. When he saw an ANBU see him. Naruto knowing what was about to happen next ran. Many ANBU started to follow him. Naruto took a cross and made a blood clone and then shin henge into a civilian. And the blood clone ran outside the city.

All the ANBU followed the clone. There were eleven ANBU in total who were following his clone.

Naruto turned and went in opposite direction.

After a while he saw a group of girls chasing a boy. The boy was trying very hard to escape from them.

So went behind a bush and made a clone and gave it a nod. So the clone used henge into that boy and then used Kawarimi Jutsu with that boy. Original naruto caught the boy and covered his mouth.

After the girls ran away, he gave the boy a wave and said "Hi there, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. What about you?"

Boy Scoffed and said "you don't know me? I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto ignored Sasuke's arrogant look on his face. Naruto just shrugged and said "I dint know that. Anyway why where the girls chasing you? Were you peeping on them?" naruto knew that the girls were fan girls.

"No you idiot. I was running from them. Because they were my fan girls" said Sasuke

"Yes yes I believe you." Said naruto with a amused snort

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Sasuke bit a shaky voice from anger

"Ok, I believe you. Anyway where are you going?" asked naruto

"I am going to train." Said Sasuke

"But were? The girls will be in the compound waiting for you" said naruto with small amount of humour in his eyes

Sasuke looked angrily at him.

"Hey don't give me that look. I just stated the obvious reason. If you want you can go there." Said naruto

Sasuke just sighed. It was the first time he had shown other than annoyed, arrogant or angry look.

"I can show you a place where you will not be disturbed. Places were I train. But what will I get in return?" asked naruto

"You are helping a Uchiha. You are being some use to me. What else you want." Said Sasuke arrogantly

Naruto wanted to smack him on his head but decided not to.

Naruto shrugged and started to walk away. "Help yourself and find a training ground yourself."

"Wait" said Sasuke "What do you mean by that. You said you will show me a Training area."

"But you have nothing to offer. And I don't care about clan or anything. If you want the training area then tell me what you will offer." Asked naruto

Sasuke waited and thought for a while and said "I will teach you a fire jutsu."

"I don't care for jutsus. I know more than what I can use." Said naruto and saw that Sasuke was clinching his palm. Naruto nodded to himself. He wanted to show Sasuke that he can't get everything just to be an Uchiha. "Ok, I will show you. For that you will own me one" said naruto "And you should also follow some rules. You should not show that training area to others without my permission, you can't tell others about my skills and you shouldn't disturb while I am practicing."

Sasuke nodded to all the conditions. He dint see any problems with those.

Naruto and Sasuke walked for a while.

"So, where do you stay Sasuke?" asked naruto

"Uchiha compound" said Sasuke

"Don't you get nightmare staying there alone?" asked naruto

Sasuke was silent.

Naruto didn't ask any more questions. They just walked for a while.

"Here it is Training area 41. People rarely come here because of Training area 44." Said naruto "Ok. I will do my physical exercises. What about you?"

Sasuke said "I finished my first jutsu. Now I will be trying to do my next jutsu."

"What jutsu do you know?" asked naruto

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**. It is a C-Rank jutsu." Said Sasuke

Naruto make a hand gesture to do it.

Sasuke gave him a arrogant smile and did hand signs blow out a fire ball

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Naruto shook his head and said "You are not taking using enough air in your lungs. Air is fuel for the jutsu so take more air in. And mould the jutsu in your mouth and then blow it out"

Sasuke Scoffed and said "You say it as if you know it well."

Naruto sighed and dropped his henge. To which Sasuke raised his brows in little bit of confusion and awe. "I was hiding from some people. So was under double layered henge. So only you dint notice it."

Naruto then did hand signs and said **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

A fire ball bigger, was three times bigger than Sasuke's.

Sasuke was staring at naruto in awe, jalousie, and surprise. Seeing naruto nearly same has his and been mastered that jutsu was like slap on his face. But what naruto said next surprised him even more.

"My fire ball is not so big because my affinity is wind and water not fire. You being Uchiha will have fire affinity so if you mastered that jutsu yours will be twice as big as mine." Said naruto "Ok then, you try some more times. Remember air is fuel for the jutsu so take more air in. And mould the jutsu in your mouth and then blow it out"

Sasuke nodded and took deep breath and filled his lung. Then used the double the amount of chakra in his mouth then with the hand signs moulded it and the blow it out with.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

The fire was nearly twice the size of naruto's. But coughed a little bit, then turned to Naruto and gave him a smile. The smile was a happy smile, for the feet of an accomplishment. Not his usual smirk.

"Good, very good. Dint I say yours will be bigger. Anyway you practice it for a while. And I will do my exercises." Said Naruto then turned and removed his jumpsuit and increased his resistance and gravity seals and started his physical exercises.

After twenty minutes of push ups he got up to do sit ups only to see Sasuke sitting below a tree totally exhausted.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here? You only practiced for 20 minutes" asked Naruto

"I was able to use that jutsu eight times before I got exhausted but now I can only do that thrice before getting exhausted" said Sasuke

Naruto just started L-stand exercise in front of Sasuke, but he snorted in reply "Of course you could do that eight times before, because you were not doing it properly" said naruto while doing his exercise.

Sasuke looked annoyed at that.

"It's ok Sasuke, You dint know what you were doing was wrong." Said naruto

Sasuke just said "thanks!"

Naruto was bit shocked by that, but dint show it. "It's ok. What are friends for?" said Naruto "And I think your problem is your chakra control"

Sasuke defended himself by saying "I could spin leaf on both of my hand at same time." He remembered his brother teaching him leaf balancing and spinning exercise.

Naruto who still was doing his exercise said "You said the fire technique is C-ranked right?" after getting a nod he continued "When you are doing Genin level technique but have academy level or low Genin chakra control then how can you do the jutsu efficiently?"

Sasuke just sat there and thought about it. He clearly knew that, for any jutsu to be performed effectively we need the good chakra control.

Sasuke took a deep breath and asked "Do you know the exercise?"

Naruto smiled at him then said "I thought, you would never ask."

Sasuke too gave very small smile.

"Yes I know next chakra control exercise; I will teach you after your chakra are fully replenished."

"What are your hobbies Sasuke?" asked naruto

"Training." said Sasuke

"And?" asked naruto

"And nothing." said Sasuke

"You know, once I knew an Uchiha. When I started training to become strongest ninja; he thought me a lesson and told not to forget it. His words were '_Each and every being needs rest. If you practise without giving rest to your body and mind then you wouldn't get strong. Give your body rest and give your mind rest by having sometime for fun or having hobbies._' I took that mans saying to my heart. My hobby is to play harmonica, pulling pranks, swimming and of course training. That person's hobby was to meditate and listening songs" said naruto and laughed a bit "poor guy, in his home his father was very strict. He used to act like a 'stick up guy.' But he loved his family except his father. He used to tell me about his mother and his brother." Naruto again laughed a bit "Do you know what? He used to call his brother 'little brother.' Good guy, but the idiot always had a habit of pocking his finger on my forehead"

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath at hearing that.

Naruto clearly heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath but pretended as if he had not heard and continued "He always said that he would introduce his little brother but I didn't get the chance. I was taken outside the village for three years. When I as..."

"STOP" yelled Sasuke

Naruto looked shocked then sighed and stopped his exercise "Sorry Sasuke, That person was very close to me before I left the village. But to know that he died is bit shock to me. I know I shouldn't have brought this up. I am sorry"

"It's ok naruto. I know how you feel" Sasuke sighed. He really knew how it feels to have a close person die. He also had suspicion who Naruto was talking about. But he just wanted to confirm it.

"What was that person's name naruto?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke had dropped his mask sometime ago. He was showing good emotions already.

"I don't know his true name Sasuke. He was a Weasel ANBU. But his mother's name was Mickoto Uchiha." Said naruto

Sasuke sighed. He dint know how to tell naruto that the person he thought as his big brother was the traitor. Then he thought he would tell him straight forward "I know the person's name naruto"

"Really? What is his name?" asked excited naruto

"His name is Itachi Uchiha" said Sasuke bit of anger in his voice

"It can't be. Itachi Uchiha is the person who killed them all right" said naruto in desperate tone

"It is true naruto, he betrayed us" said Sasuke

Naruto just walked to a tree and punched it. Removing some part of tree **'Kit you are acting good, but don't overdo it' said kyuubi laughing at naruto's acting performance**

"I don't believe it. The person I know wouldn't have done this without a reason." Said Naruto

"Ho! He had a reason alright. He said he killed them all to test his power, his strength. I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. I am the eye witness for it." Said Sasuke with full of anger in his tone

Naruto snorted and said "Please tell me your joking Sasuke." When he got an angry glare at him, he said "Weasel always used to tease me when I used to sparring with him, that he was not even strongest ANBU and I could not even beat him then how could I become a strongest ninja." then he saw Sasuke in the eye and said "Did you even get what it means? If he wanted to test his strength then he would have fought other ANBU Captains or even could challenged hokage for a spar but not go and kill other Uchiha"

Sasuke thought clearly for the first time. Then suddenly cleared his head and said "He must have wanted to test his eye. His Mangekyou Sharingan, I think he wanted test his eyes with other Sharingan." he still wanted to believe what he saw.

"Then why did he kill small children. Or other persons who dint had their Sharingan" asked naruto

Sasuke had no come back for that. He started to cry and said in suturing words "But I saw him... kill. I was his swo..."

"Sasuke you are not a ninja yet. At the time of the incident you were not even as skilled as you are now. And even now you couldn't recognise me when I had double layered henge." Said naruto

At that point Sasuke totally broke down and started to cry. Sasuke didn't know how he felt now. The person he thought was a killer was not a killer. Then it hit him. "Because of me he has become a missing nin"

Naruto went and hugged him. Naruto then made a clone without hand sign. Clone just Hiraishin away.

"No Sasuke you were tricked. I always had inkling about the Itachi. Have you seen his page in Bingo Book?" asked naruto. When he dint get any answer he said "The only crime he committed is to kill his clan and nothing else and he is named as S-Ranked Missing Nin. Each missing Nin of B-Ranked and above have at least two crime under them."

"Shouldn't we tell to Hokage about this? What do you think we should do?" asked Sasuke

"I don't know Sasuke. There should be very big conspiracy going on. Whoever has done this has covered all the proof well. To have done this entire thing means they have great political background. And to have killed whole Uchiha clan means they must be strong. And there is your problem" said naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"Whoever killed your clan has some plans for you Sasuke. We don't know whom to trust still." Said naruto

Sasuke gave a nod. The peaces started to fit in clearer now for him. At present he was treated like a prince for some reason. It was clear to him that whoever killed his clan had some bigger plans for him and to use his name. And it would be an only reason that he was left alive. And whatever they had plan for him, it wouldn't be good. He being son of former Uchiha head would be one of the reasons. And they took out Itachi which means. They need a young boy so they could manipulate him for their needs.

"There is another problem Sasuke" said Naruto and when he got Sasuke's attention he said "There is one more Uchiha alive who also has Mangekyou Sharingan."

Sasuke looked in shock. It was true. The person who put him in hospital was still out there. Then he suddenly heard a loud laugh.

"Why are you laughing? As something happened to my face again." Asked annoyed Sasuke

"No... no, I just got the memories of my clone. It was funny to see how many persons were trying to catch me." Said naruto

"Who was trying to catch you? And how many were there?" asked Sasuke

"Ho, there were 26 ANBU, 4 jounin and 20 Chuunin." Said naruto "They were searching for me for last one hour but when they caught my clone. Suddenly the prank wore off and my clone taking their shock as a queue ran off. And after taking turned to a small alley he dispelled away. "

Naruto told this all still laughing away. Then suddenly he heard someone running towards him. He turned to see Sasuke who was about to punch him. Then it dawn to naruto that he had pranked Sasuke too. His now black hair was white before. Naruto used Kawarimi to get a log in his place. And for next five minute Sasuke chased Naruto. Naruto was still laughing much to Sasuke annoyance. When naruto's clone left a scroll under a tree and dispelled itself. Naruto raised his hand asking as forgiveness.

Then naruto went and put on his shirt. Then made a clone and turned to Sasuke and said "Come wash your hands. After lunch I will show you next chakra control exercise."

Sasuke saw the clone which had small picnic basket and a spreadsheet. Seeing it Sasuke too went near the lake to wash his hands.

When they came back they could see food ready to be served. They both sat and served themselves some rice and started to eat.

"What are those seals naruto? Where did you get it?" asked Sasuke

"They are gravity and resistance seal. And I made all those myself. When I had gone out of village, I learned about seals. It helps to increase my strength and speed." Said naruto

"What is the one on your stomach for?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't tell you about it now Sasuke. It is an S-Rank secret, the penalty on braking it is death." Said naruto and "I will tell you one day about it."

Sasuke nodded at that.

After lunch Naruto thought him the tree climbing exercise. And naruto himself was meditating to control his spiritual energy.

When naruto opened his eyes it was nearly dark. And Sasuke sat under the same tree totally tired and exhausted.

Naruto went near him and saw that there was a Kunai mark half way to the top of trees. Naruto nodded to Sasuke and said "Good progress. It took me one week of workout to complete the exercise."

Sasuke smiled hearing that.

"If you want, you can come here to practice with me. But remember not to be followed. I will teach you how to sense chakra one day. It will help you avoid ninjas but not your fan girls. It will take years of practice to sense them. So ready to go home?" asked naruto

Sasuke just nodded and followed naruto

"So, tell me how is academy Sasuke?" asked naruto, seeing Sasuke's enquiring look he said "I will be starting my academy from tomorrow."

Sasuke let out a snort "Why do you need to go to academy anyway. From what I have seen you are easily chuunin level. And you are still hiding lot of your skill from me."

Naruto gave Sasuke an appreciative nod "what is the third rule in ninja system Sasuke." Asked Naruto

"Deception" said Sasuke then he understood and hung his head down. "And here I thought, you will be taking off most of my fan girls off me. They always wander around strong guys and which you defiantly are one."

"Hell no! Why would I do something like that to you? You will need all the affection you get from them." Said Naruto acting shock and hurt for Sasuke saying that

"And here I thought you were my friend" said Sasuke acting a bit upset

Naruto sighed "Nii-san was right. You have cruel way of turning game on to your side." Said naruto then continued "Ok, Sasuke I will distract your number one fan girl from you. You own me big for this. And Sasuke try to act as you were acting before or we both are dead. I will help you to become strong but don't show your entire aces in academy."

"So I need to pretend to be an arrogant ass. And should hide my true skills" Asked Sasuke

"Yes" said naruto but continued in his under tone "You are ass anyway" and dodged a punch.

"And you are an ass hole" said Sasuke

"Anyway Sasuke. I or my clone will be in the Training area 41 at 5:30am. You are welcome to train here. I can sense chakra so if someone is following you then I will make some noise of bird or something. So that you can pretend to running laps and practice in any random training grounds." Said naruto

Sasuke nodded to that and they both parted in different directions. Sasuke that day slept without any nightmare and had a small smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto summoned his Bo Staff and placed behind him. Then went to Hokage tower, the secretary outside was about to stop him but naruto kicked the door before that.

"Hai! Ji-chan, I am back." Naruto announced himself in. Secretary who was outside came to ask for forgiveness. The elders sitting in front of him were glaring at him.

When the secretary was about to catch him from back, Naruto walked next to Hokage and gave the Bo Staff to Sarutobi with a smile and said "How is my Staff Ji-chan. It is made only for me. It has blood seals on it so it only responses to me." Said naruto having a bit of excitement in his tone

"Ah.. Good that you came by naruto. I was about to send an ANBU to request you here." Said Sarutobi He could hear a bit of groan coming from the ANBU present. And Sarutobi was absently checking the Staff

"Why Ji-chan, anyway I was just watching around for a while. It has been long time since I walked around. I saw my apartment it is burned from inside out. So I wanted to complain to you. And to get compensation for my damage done to my property" said naruto

"What are you talking about brat? Who cares about your apartment, If you were so concerned about it, then you should not have gone where you went or should have placed some security" said Utatane Koharu

"Sorry old lady but who are you?" asked Naruto

Sarutobi was enjoying himself greatly. Naruto was very good at politics. He could make any person stop talking with his comments and logic. He always used the law against the person.

"Give respects to your better's brat" said Utatane Koharu

"Ok old lady-sama. So can you tell me who are you" asked naruto

"Learn your Place de.. Boy. We are not like Hokage here who leave you without punishment. We can put you I... " Mitokado Homura went flying from his seat and crashed to the wall behind him.

Naruto covered his whole body by red chakra holding his extended Bo Staff and said **"I don't care if you call me demon in a party with full of villagers. But if you insult Hokage in front of me, it will be your Funeral." **

Mitokado Homura was coughing up some blood now. He turned Utatane Koharu and said "I was not insulting you old timer. I didn't know who you were. So I addressed you as old Lady. If Hokage asked me then I might address him as Hokage-sama and to his secretary as secretary-san. What should I call you?" said naruto

"We are Hokage-san's advisors." Said Shimura Danzou

Naruto was about to talk again when Sarutobi cut him off.

"Calm down naruto. Its ok" said Sarutobi wanted to see beaten by naruto but then he had to deal with council on his own.

"And has for the compensation, It is in Konoha's chatter of rule 1157 that every person has right to safety. When enquiring around, I found that the people who were destroying the building had gotten themselves caught, but were released after a day in cell, so as per the chatter the bill of current market value should be paid. So I went to shop and purchased every thing and also bought paint and repair material. So the total bill is 350,000 yen. If you want to verify you can go and inquire in shops I bought those materials. And I also want to higher five teams of genin for the labour work and I will pay for C-Rank missions which will be 250,000 yen. So the total will be 600,000 yen."

"This is preposterous, who would want to pay so much for a simple damage." Yelled Utatane Koharu now even Shimura Danzou was staring at him.

"Hay! Are you the one of the people who had damaged my apartment?" When Koharu just stared at him he said "No right, then why are you worrying about it. The criminals will pay for it. I heard that they were around 23 peoples. So it won't matter to them to pay that much. If they are willing to damage the house then they should be ready to face its deeds."

"Naruto I can understand about 350,000 yen but why are you giving this as a C-Rank mission, this is D-Rank missions." Said Sarutobi with a serious look on his face, but inside he was laughing like anything.

"Hokage-sama I want the house completed in two days. Because of shortage of time it will be considered as C-ranked mission." said naruto smiling a little bit. "And Hokage-sama please inform those criminals that the house will be protected under seals. And I will not take responsibility for any bodily harm or there death if they try to trespassing my property again"

"Seals are not any game kid. There is no way you know about seals." Said Koharu

Naruto just shrugged at her comment of, but asked Hokage "I want my 350,000 yen in cash and you can keep the mission money. You yourself can check the work of your ninja and pay the price." Sarutobi nodded at that.

Sarutobi saw that Mitokado Homura was still a bit dazed, so he sighed and said "ANBU!" when one of them came "take him to the hospital."

"And now Naruto on the other case, which is the reason we were searching for you from morning. There have been many complaints on you for endangering life of others." Said Hokage

"But what did I do?" asked naruto

"You did something to all the village people. Everyone suffered because of you" said Koharu

"Hay! It was an accident. What really happened is." Said naruto then bent forward as if saying a secret. And whispered "In morning when I was packing my chemical supply in one of the training ground, a man with green jumpsuit with big eye brows suddenly came in front of me. I got scared and threw everything on him and ran away. And I think he was doing laps around village. So, it got spread. If you want to scold anyone then scold that man not me." Said naruto

Koharu and Danzou both were shocked at the response. Koharu opened and closed her mouth many times. She couldn't respond to that unusual explanation. So after some time she said "You are lying."

"If you want, you can ask that guy" Said naruto and shrugging. Inside his head he was laughing like anything. Kyuubi too was laughing and rolling around. He could also hear the ANBU trying to control their laugh.

Hokage turned to his adviser and said "If there is nothing then you both can leave. I need to talk to naruto about joining academy."

"But I have question for Naruto-san here." said Danzou "What are your ninja skills naruto-san?"

"I was thought how to use Bo staff for my self defence. So that the incident like three and half years ago would never happen again. Learned Sealing for security. And can use Kyuubi's chakra for protection and being in control while using it." And took a long breath and said "and I have best seal I created on myself. Last resort seal. Anyway my sensei said I will be learning jutsu in academy. So I don't know any."

Danzou nodded and asked "What is that Last resort seal naruto-san"

"It is just a modified self destruction seal" said naruto casually

"WHAT?" screamed everyone in the room, including ANBUs!

Naruto sighed and said "It is very complex seal. The seal is connected to my heart, my brain and my chakra coils. When certain events occur than I will blow up, taking whole elemental nation with me" naruto then smiled at all of them and said "The blast will be around 750 miles radius"

Sarutobi was speechless.

Danzou and Koharu were shocked to their core. And Danzou went totally pale. Only he and Kyuubi were laughing like a mad inside naruto's head.

'**Naruto I think you should write a book. It will easily be the best seller' said laughing Kyuubi**

'I will think about it. I am just flying by seat of my pants while getting ready to blow them up. You know me Kyuubi' said naruto with some laugh. Kyuubi started laughing hard again.

"What are those events naruto-san" asked now very pale Danzou

Naruto thought for a while and said "Ok I will tell you guys seeing as you are jiji's advisers. But this should not leave this room."

Sarutobi was about to forbid naruto from saying it to anyone. But now that he had agreed to tell, he would not be able to do anything. He would just make it as S-Rank Secret.

Naruto then whispered as if he was sharing a secret "First is if anyone try to control me say like mind jutsu, slave seals, imprisonment seals, mind control seals without my permission. Second is when someone tries to extract bijju from me. Third is if I die or put under chakra resistance. And forth is personal I can't say it to anyone. If any one of the above occurs then everything will go out with BOOM!" said naruto

"It is a perfect seal. It took me whole year to complete it then I verified it with my seal master then applied it to myself. But it has only one weakness" said naruto

The Pale and fully scared faced of Danzou gotten some colour in it, and asked in desperate tone "what is it?"

"I should reapply the seal after eight years and I can't apply it immediately. I should wait for at least two weeks." Said naruto "But the advantage is that, No one can remove or tamper it"

Naruto then shrugged and said "That's it."

Sarutobi was very angry with naruto for letting know Danzou everything. He dint get what was naruto trying to accomplish.

Sarutobi just sighed and said "Whatever you have heard just now is a S-Rank secret. You can't repeat it to anyone else. Am I clear?" after getting every once nod he dismissed his Advisers and told ANBU to leave.

Just as ANBU left naruto made four hand signs and clapped, after that naruto took off the Seal. Then made a sound barrier seals around them

Sarutobi still was angry at Naruto "Naruto what were you thinking telling those guys everything." Asked Sarutobi leaking a bit of KI

Sarutobi expected to see naruto looking down in shame or a good answer. But naruto looked at him and started laughing hard. And mumbling something likes of 'you too believed it', and then he understood what had naruto just done.

Then he gave a smile which broke into chuckles then to full blown laughter. They tried to calm themselves, but whenever they saw each other they break in fit of laughter again.

"Ok Naruto which part of the things you said is true" asked now curious Hokage

"Only the Konoha Chatter" said Naruto

Sarutobi just gave a chuckle this time and promised himself not to make enemy out of naruto. He knew that naruto will not only defeat his enemies but he will humiliate them.

Naruto and Sarutobi then discussed about his plan for academy. The chat taken place between Sasuke and Naruto, after telling to hokage everything naruto dismissed himself.

Sarutobi after completing his paperwork with the help of his clones went home to sleep. Even in sleep hokage was not able to keep his smile away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
